A Fantasy Tale
by Kanojo wa Rinko
Summary: Rewritten version is out. Check the latest chapter for the link and more.
1. Ch 1:A New Life

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The Fantasy Adventure of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note:I do not own KHR.**

* * *

The Fantasy Adventures of an Heir Chapter 1: The Child

It is the year Fantasy 165X. Ever since the beginning of the age, many kingdoms fought with each other in order to be the victor and rule the world. This age of endless fighting has been called the 'The War of Time'. This period has been known to have lasted for more than two centuries. During this period, a hero named Giotto came, and made peace with everyone. His kingdom was neutral and always successfully defended itself from enemies who were angered at its neutral state. This caused the citizens of other kingdoms to migrate to Giotto's kingdom, the Vongola Kingdom. The kingdom prospered successfully and survived ten generations.

As the losing kingdoms fall, the winning kingdoms expanding, the war took away countless lives. Finally, four kingdoms were left, huge enough to be called Empires. Two empires were currently fighting each other desperately. One was the Vongola Empire, the other the Gesso Empire. Now, as the war still continues between the two kingdoms, the Vongola Empire is facing its biggest crisis now, as a boy gets found by a peasant girl from a river.

* * *

Rinko was a ten year old girl who was from a family of farmers. Her father died of an illness five years ago and the family rely on themselves to survive. She was going to the market with a basket in her hand. She was to buy some food for her mother and herself. Browsing the vegetables, she checks whether they are edible.

"Young girl, take a look at these." The stallholder held some fresh vegetables to her and she checked the quality of the vegetable.

It took some time, and she looked up at the stallholder.

"How much for this, mister?" Rinko queried the stallholder as she eyed him.

"That'd be 6 Piseces." The stallholder politely replied.

Rinko reached into her pocket and took out some coins. She held them up to him, and he nodded, allowing Rinko to take the fresh vegetables. Rinko put the vegetables in her basket and continues her shopping trip. After buying some potatoes, carrots and mushrooms, Rinko decides to skip her way home. She then stopped by the bridge that connected the two towns; Hikuisatsu and Chuguraitsu.

Hikuisatsu was the town that housed poor people and farmers. Beggers were everywhere, and it is the town that welcomes anyone, no matter where. Robbery was common there. Chuguraitsu, on the other hand, needs a pass in order to live there. It was a town meant for traders, merchants and those who were mildly rich. It has a market of its own and is connected to Hikuisatsu. Most residents of Hikuisatsu go there to shop, if they have the money of course.

Rinko admired the sunset which was shining on the river with a red and orange colour. She laid her elbows on the bridge, with her arm holding the basket, resting her head on her arms. In the midst of war, the fighting, one would love to save this picture into their mind, and probably remembers it forever. Rinko smiled and suddenly, something floated out of the canal. No, wait, that something is a _person_.

Rinko immediately sprang up from her position and ran down to the river bank. She puts her basket beside her and watched as the person floated down the river until it reached her. Rinko pulled the person up to dry land, and noticed that the person was a young boy. At least the age of six, the boy looked like he was tired. Rinko knew that this boy is alive, fortunately for him. But how where he came from was a mystery.

Rinko decided to bring the boy home. Slinging the little boy over her arm, Rinko picked up her basket with the other arm and climbed up the slope. The wetness of the boy's clothes could be felt on Rinko. She was wearing a ragged blouse and a hand-made skirt she made herself. She carried the boy home, along with her groceries. When she reached home, she opened the door to find her cranky mother standing there.

"Have you brought the groceries?" Her mother demanded, with her standing at the door, blocking Rinko's way.

"Yes, mother." Rinko obediently replied.

Her mother eyed Rinko.

"Who is that on your back?" Her mother pointed.

"I…picked him up from a river." Rinko answered, avoiding her mother's glance.

"What! How many times do I have to tell you to NOT BRING HOME some stranger! We can barely feed our stomachs from working day to night, 24/7 on the farms! Now we have one freeloader and you expect us to share food with a child!?" Her mother bellowed at the girl, with the basket still in her hand.

"Mother…I can explain…" Rinko tried to reason with her mother.

"Whatever! Do whatever you want with him this time! And make sure he gets some food so he can work for us! Come in!" The annoyed parent left, and Rinko slowly stepped in.

Water dripped from the boy's clothes, and Rinko puts him aside, leaning on a wall. She puts her basket onto the table and saw that her whole back is wet. '_Great. Good job, Rinko._' The annoyed girl headed to the boy and sees him still unconscious. At this moment, the door was being knocked on. Rinko stood up and opened the door. It was her best friend Kenichi.

"Hey Rinko. How are ya…woah, where did you get that boy?" Kenichi changed his words as he saw the little boy leaning on the wall.

"From a river."

"Serious? Sounds like the story of (1)Momotaro." Kenichi joked and touches Rinko's shoulder.

He took back his hand immediately, feeling that it was cold. Kenichi looked up to see Rinko's annoyed face.

"Got scolded by that hag again?"

"Yeah. She seemed like she was in a bad mood." Rinko told him.

"Jeez, you can't just leave him with wet clothes, he'll get a cold! I'll brush him up." Kenichi picked the boy up and walked towards the apparent bathroom.

"Thanks. I wouldn't know what to do if weren't for you." Rinko thanked her friend as he walked past her.

Kenichi helped the boy change into dry clothes and put him in bed. Rinko changed into dry clothes and walked out to see her mother cooking. Her mother than looked at her and without changing her expression, continued cooking.

"Dinner is going to be ready soon. Tell your friend that he should stay for dinner or he's free to go home." The mother said, moving the frying pan up and down.

Rinko smiled and replied to her mother that she would. Rinko walked up the stairs, and opened the room to where Kenichi and the boy were.

"Dinner is going to be ready soon, and Kenichi, are you going to go home soon?"

"Not so soon." Kenichi looked at his lap, implying that something is wrong.

"Did something happen?" Rinko asked.

"I have been asked to deploy to the military camp. The letter just arrived and promised me good salary." Kenichi's hand gripped his lap tightly.

"What?! But you're only 13!" Rinko was shocked.

"Yeah. I have to leave by a week from now." Kenichi stood up.

"But what about your father?" Rinko reminded Kenichi of his aging father.

"He…" Kenichi's voice trailed off, and looked away from Rinko.

Rinko frowned and decided not to take any more information from her friend. A period of silence passed, and Rinko broke the silence.

"Well, come down for dinner." Rinko left after saying that.

Kenichi still sat there, without saying a word. He then turned to face the boy in bed. '_I hope…you don't end up like me._' Kenichi thought as he looked at the brunette, and stood up and walked down the stairs for dinner. The three sat at the table and ate, without speaking a word. After dinner, Kenichi stood up and smiled at the mother and daughter.

"Tomorrow, I'll bring you some of my catches and give it to you."

"Well, thank you, why not go sleep now in order to catch good fishes?" Rinko's mother suggested, and Kenichi agreed.

He left, and Rinko was silent. She didn't even say a goodbye to him. Her mother then cleaned up the dishes and put them in the sink.

"I feel bad for that little boy, you know? He being recruited in the army and all…" The mother tried to strike up a conversation.

'_Why mother now talks?_' Rinko thought and looked up.

"Why was he recruited into the army?" Rinko asked, putting her arms on the table.

"Because he was an orphan, no one would be deciding for him. Besides, the army has taken a big blow and need soldiers, and they took in as many male orphans as possible." Rinko's mother explained as she washed the dishes.

"No matter what?" Rinko stood up immediately, putting her hands on the table.

"Yes. No matter how old are they and they will inflict Spartan training on the children too." Rinko's mother added, and turned off the tap.

'_This is just too cruel…_' Rinko thought.

"So…will the same happen to the boy?" Rinko asked her mother.

"Unless we adopt him, he can't be considered an orphan until we find his parents." Rinko's mother blatantly said and puts the dishes back.

Rinko then looked at her mother, hoping that she decides to adopt the boy. Her mother knew that she was staring at her back.

"Can we…adopt him?" Rinko asked her mother.

"If you mean your friend, it's a no." Rinko's mother answered.

It was forbidden for people to adopt boys who were to become soldiers, and it meant stealing the property of the royals. Even though the family needs a boy, it's impossible to save Kenichi from the army. Chances are, if she adopts the boy, the army would chase them and the three would be given a death penalty.

"No, I mean that boy." Rinko clarified herself.

"Well…" The mother said, still deciding on what to tell her daughter.

"Please…." Rinko pleaded with her mother and slammed the table. "Do you want him to end up like Kenichi? He has no one to care for him!" Rinko shouted, trying to convince her mother into adopting the poor brunette who was still sleeping upstairs.

Rinko's mother hesitated for a moment. She turned over to face Rinko, who had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I guess I have no choice but to adopt him." This answer pleased Rinko and she smiled.

"Arigato, Okaa-san!" Rinko hugged her mother, and felt elated.

'_What a silly little girl. Just because I'm soft this time doesn't mean I'm going to do it for the boy._' The mother smiled as she thought, and tried to get Rinko to stop hugging her.

* * *

**The next Day**

Rinko woke up and prepared breakfast. Her mother was out in the farms, and she had to join her later. Rinko ate her breakfast and wondered if the brunette was awake. She then reminded herself to bring up some mushroom soup to his room soon. After finishing her breakfast, she took a bowl and filled it with mushroom soup. She puts the bowl on the tray and walked up the stairs to the boy's room. Rinko opened the door, and saw the boy sitting on his bed.

"Ara, you're awake." Rinko happily said, relieved.

She puts the tray at the night table and took a chair to face the boy.

"Nee, what's your name?" Rinko asked, and leaned forward.

"Who are you?" The brunette asked.

"My name is Sawada Rinko. Yours?" Rinko introduced herself with a nice tone.

"Who am I?" The boy asked the big girl in front of him.

"You don't know?" Rinko said, surprised.

"Can you tell me who am I?" The boy asked the girl with a curious face.

"Do you have parents? Not even a father and mother?" Rinko asked.

"What is a father and mother?" The boy asked, titling his head to the other side.

'_Crap…he lost his memories._' Rinko thought, and gritted her teeth. She always wanted to know his name only to find out that he doesn't remember one thing. Not even someone close to him or what had happened to him. Rinko suddenly noticed that there was a plaster on his head. '_Since when did that get there?_' Rinko thought, and remembered Kenichi. '_So he must have saw his injury and put a plaster there._' Rinko concluded.

'_I remember that the boy was bleeding a little._' Rinko recounted the time when she picked up the boy from the river. The door bell suddenly rung and Rinko stood up, with the boy looking up at her.

"I'll come back later. If you're hungry," Rinko took the tray and showed it to him. "Then eat this." Rinko put it back at the night table and walked down the stairs.

She opened the door, to see Kenichi carrying some fishes and a giant fish behind him. He was reeking of fish smell.

"Woah! What are these?" Rinko shrieked in surprise.

"Oh, you mean these? I caught them and maybe you need it." Kenichi grinned at her, making Rinko sweat drop.

"Aren't you supposed to be preparing to go?" Rinko asked as Kenichi puts down the fish behind him.

"Shh…Don't say it out loud, let me in." Kenichi hissed in Rinko's ears.

"Can that thing fit the house door?" Rinko asked, pointing at the giant fish he caught.

"We'll deal with it later. Anyway, how's the boy?" Kenichi asked as he entered.

"He just woke up. He doesn't seem to remember anything." Rinko told Kenichi about the boy's amnesia.

"He had an injury to the head, right?" Kenichi said, which made Rinko nod.

After sorting the fishes, the two ran up to see the boy obediently eating without any problem.

"Phew…I thought the boy wouldn't know how to eat." Rinko heaved a sigh of relief.

Kenichi walked over to the boy, who enjoyed the mushroom soup. Rinko walked over and the boy fell off his chair upon seeing a big boy beside him.

"Are you okay?" Rinko asked the boy. She then turned to Kenichi. "You freaking scared the wits out of him."

"Sorry." Kenichi apologised to the little boy, leaning forward on him. "Did I scare you?" He asked, with the brunette sitting back properly.

Rinko smiled. '_If Kenichi isn't going to war, he would be a good brother for him._' She thought, and it felt bad that Kenichi was going to go.

"No. I was surprised." The brunette replied with a kind tone.

"It's expected since he doesn't have much memory of what happened before." Rinko kneeled down and ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Shouldn't you be helping your mother in the farm?" Kenichi pointed.

"Oh no! I totally forgot!" Rinko ran down the stairs immediately.

Kenichi smiled as she was gone, and the little boy giggled. '_Now the girl's gone, I better have some time with him._' Kenichi turned to look at the brunette, who was giggling. He then knelt down to the brunette's height and ruffled the boy's hair. '_I hope he doesn't end up like me._' Kenichi thought with a frown.

"Nii-chan, can we play?" The boy asked Kenichi.

"Sure!" Kenichi took the boy's hand and ran out of the house.

* * *

**In the Evening**

"Nii-chan! Let's play some more!" The boy exclaimed as Kenichi opens the door to Rinko's house.

There, Rinko was cooking with her mother.

"Yo! We're back."

"Thanks for the fishes, Kenichi! We're going to have a fish feast tonight!"

"Oooh, let me join in." Kenichi said upon hearing that.

"Nii-chan. What is a fish feast?" The boy tugged Kenichi's shirt.

A period of silence passed, while Rinko's mother ignored the commotion and continued to fry the fishes. Kenichi scratched his head, trying to find something in his head that would have the answer the boy wanted.

"It's….it's…err…" Kenichi stammered, with the boy expecting an answer.

"A feast consisting of fishes!" Rinko added immediately, making a sweat drop.

"So what is a fish?" The boy asked.

"It's an animal that swims underwater." Kenichi leaned forward and told him.

"Oh…" The boy just said. "Can I eat them too?" He asked pleadingly.

"Yeah! Why not?"

"O-of course!"

"Stop talking and help out already." Rinko's mother ordered them and Kenichi brought the boy up to the room.

Rinko immediately went back to cooking. When dinner was ready, everyone sat at the table. The boy sat there, not knowing what to do with the empty plate in front of him. Rinko saw this, and took some pieces of the fish meat and put it on the table with a spoon.

"Arigato…a..a…"The boy forgot Rinko's name.

"My name is Rinko. Call me Nee-chan." Rinko told him.

"Arigato…nee-chan." The boy blushed.

"How cute!" Rinko ruffled the boy's hair.

"Nee, Rinko, we should give the boy a name." Kenichi pointed, which was what Rinko had forgotten all this time.

"Hmm…Let me think…how about Kabuto?" Rinko suggested.

"I like this very much!" The boy was eating tuna.

"Heh, tuna?" Rinko then put a finger to her chin, thinking of a name.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. A nice name, plus since we call tuna 'Tsuna', we'll call you Tsuna!" Rinko concluded, having found a suitable name for the brunette.

"Shut up and eat!" Rinko's mother shouted, and they returned back to eating.

The boy, now named Tsuna, giggled happily and continued eating. Although he has no idea of he is, he'll find out, right?

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**So how's my first Fantasy fic? Technically, I was inspired by some BGM to make this.**

**(1)Momotaro is a Japanese folktale about a elderly lady who found a giant peach floating down the river, so she picked it up and brought it home. Her husband cut it and a boy came out of it. His name was Momotaro(basically means Peach Boy), and when he grew up, he decided to go defeat the demons. He had the help of a dog, monkey and pheasant to defeat the demons. After that, he lived in peace with his family.  
So, here's some basic information. The next chapter will take place four years later.**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi - A 6 year old boy who lost his memories. He is the only non-OC character in this chapter. He will be aged 10 later in the story. (Heck, I got to fix the story and all. His age might change from time to time.)  
**

**Sawada Rinko - A 10 year old peasant girl in this chapter. She is aged 14 later on in the story, attending a prestigious academy that teaches magic. She can carry twice her weight, due to her working in the farms for a few years already.  
**

**Kenichi - A 13 year old boy who had a ill father. His father probably has passed away, making him an orphan. The orphan would not appear for now, but he will return at age 17. He was a fisherman and he is NOT Yamamoto.  
**

**Rinko's mother - Technically, Rinko's father had a wife before her, making her the Second Mrs. Sawada. She is considerably fat as she never works in the farm often. Cruel on the outside, she has a kind side on the inside.  
**


	2. Ch 2: A Normal Life

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The Fantasy Adventure of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note:I do not own KHR.**

* * *

A Fantasy Tale Chapter 2: A Normal Life

After eating dinner, the six year old Tsuna went to sleep and Rinko's mother was washing the dishes. Rinko and Kenichi were at the bathroom, washing clothes. Rinko wiped her sweat off her forehead and scrubbed the clothes tirelessly. Kenichi was putting the wet clothes up to dry.

"Hey…Rinko." Kenichi said as he entered to pick up more wet clothes.

"What?" Rinko continued washing, not looking up from her position.

"Did you wash the clothes of that boy too?" Kenichi asked Rinko.

"Where was it?" Rinko is not looking at Kenichi at all.

Kenichi stopped for a moment.

"Well, where did you put it?" Rinko asked blatantly, not looking at Kenichi.

Kenichi was searching amongst the pile of clothes. He then took out a navy blue outfit, which was dry. He walked to Rinko, who was not looking at him but washing clothes.

"It's here."

Rinko ignored him.

"Sawada Rinko-san." Kenichi called, but Rinko did not answer.

Kenichi grinned, thinking of a way to tease her.

"Sawada Leek-san!" Kenichi shouted, and Rinko stood up.

"I told you not to say that!" Rinko shouted and Kenichi showed her the navy blue outfit.

"This was the boy's outfit. It looked like what a noble should wear." Kenichi said, with Rinko eyeing the outfit.

"Is…that boy a rich noble's son?"

"To put it, it's a yes. But we don't know his name, and there wasn't any identification documents in it except this." Kenichi turned to show a name tag on the side of the outfit.

The name tag was yellow-gold and had letters on it. It read 'Tsunayoshi' and part of the tag was torn off.

"Tsunayoshi…We haven't heard of any noble who had a son named Tsunayoshi at all." Rinko mentioned, pointing out a fact.

"Nor do we know of the Royal family having another heir." Kenichi added.

"Is there more?" Rinko asked.

"Nope. The name tag was torn off and we don't know for sure who is that boy, but all we know that he was known as Tsunayoshi before he lost his memories." Kenichi concluded, and puts away the outfit.

"And, did you purposely name him Tsunayoshi? Because this is too much of a coincidence and you didn't even notice the name tag at all." Kenichi pointed.

"…Well, I guess it's my intuition…" Rinko laughed a little and sweat dropped.

The two remained silent until Rinko's mother came in.

"What are you two doing!? Continue washing the clothes!" Rinko's mother bellowed, making them snap out of their trance.

"H-hai!" The two panicked and immediately restarted their work.

After that day, Kenichi left for the army and young Tsuna never saw Kenichi again. Rinko sent letters to Kenichi but they went unanswered. She concluded that Kenichi was forbidden to answer the letters, and continues to send them on a daily basis. The young Tsuna learnt to do simple things all by himself, also learning some education from Rinko. It was a normal routine that happens practically every day. So let's skip to four years later.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

Tsuna woke up from his sleep. He yawned and stretched out. Suddenly, someone was stomping up the stairs, making the ten year old boy almost fall off his bed. Opening the door was Rinko's mother, who was 'fat' and grumpy.

"Wake up! You got to go farm now!" She angrily ordered.

"Why don't you go farm and get some exercise?" Tsuna said, annoyed at his adoptive mother.

"Just go! You should be thanking me for adopting you, so go!" Rinko's mother pointed out the door.

"Okay." Tsuna reluctantly obeyed her orders.

Last time he disobeyed his adoptive mother, he got squashed underneath the heavy weight of his mother. Thankfully, he could survive her weight but can't carry her. Only his adoptive sister, Rinko could carry her mother off him. How his sister gets her superhuman strength will never be known. The boy walked down the stairs, and saw his adoptive sister reading book on a chair, wearing glasses.

"Hey, Tsuna. Mother stomped you awake this time?" The girl calmly greeted him, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah. You got that right." Tsuna told her and walked towards her.

"There's some mushroom soup on the table. Drink it and get to work before mother comes and jumps at you." Rinko said, and Tsuna headed for the table.

He started eating the mushroom soup, which was his favourite since it was the first food he ate upon ending up at this house four years ago. Tsuna knows that he was adopted, but sometimes tries to remember his past. Back to reality, Tsuna was thinking, '_I wonder how nee-san was born from a fat woman with an inevitably cruel behaviour._'

"You must be thinking how am I born from mother and why we're so different, aren't you?" Rinko said, without looking up from her brook.

'_There she goes…_' Tsuna thought and finished his soup. He stood up and grabbed a bag used to keep harvested food and ran out.

"I'll be going!" Tsuna told Rinko and before he closed the door, someone shouted.

"Be careful!" Rinko called.

"DON'T COME HOME UNTIL YOU GET SOME MONEY YOU LITTLE WIMP!" Rinko's mother screamed loudly.

'_I can hear her…oh gosh, I wish she wasn't fat._' Tsuna thought as he ran to the farms that were owned by Rinko's late father. The farm was filled with eggplants, corns, and carrots. Tsuna slowly harvested the food from there and put them in sacks. He would later go to Chuguraitsu to sell them. It was the usual routine ever since he came here four years ago. Until, today, it was different. As usual, Tsuna puts all the sacks of harvested foods into the cart and looked at the cow Maria. The lazy cow didn't seem to budge.

"Oh come on, you got to be kidding me…Maria, hurry up and move!" Tsuna ordered the cow, who was still chewing on grass.

Tsuna sighed, and decided to use his last resort. He took a fishing rod and tied a bulk of grass to it. Then he hopped onto the cart with the sacks behind him and held the fishing rod in front of the cow. After a while, the cow started to move forward. '_Finally…this cow would move…_' Tsuna sweat dropped as the cow walked slowly. '_Jeez, if only I could walk for some exercise, but the fishing rod would be unbalanced._' He thought to himself, complaining about their lazy cow.

Finally, two hours later, he reached the bustling marketplace of Chuguraitsu. Finding a place to settle on, Tsuna later set up the store at an empty stall. You don't need to build your stall, they have empty stalls all over the marketplace which people can come and set up easily. The police checks frequently, so scams, children and all will not touch them unless you have an official document to have a business. The Sawada Family got one a year ago and sold their harvests.

Tsuna tied the cow to the stall, so the cow won't run away like _last_ time. Some people came and pass, buying some of the food and ignoring the little boy. A certain customer came and smiled at him.

"Working for Mrs. Sawada again, Tsuna?" The customer said and picked up some corn.

"Yeah…I am. So, what do you think of the corn?" Tsuna asked, changing the subject.

"It's perfect, when was this harvested?"

"Just today, as I have to get up early though." Tsuna answered without hesitation.

"It'll be great to make corn soup. I'll buy ten for 30 Piseces." The customer said, taking some corn into her basket and paid Tsuna as promised.

"Thanks and come back again!" Tsuna waved at the customer as she left.

Tsuna hoped his shift would end very quickly. His shift was the whole morning, until his sister comes and takes over. But at the almost end of his shift, it was not to be as a stranger with a black clothes and hood covering his face approached the stall.

"Welcome, are you a new traveller? Check out the corns and the eggplants! They're freshly harvested!" Tsuna stood up from his chair and showed the stranger the food.

"Brown hair, ten year old…"The stranger muttered.

"Huh?" Tsuna said, snapping the stranger out of his trance.

"I'll buy one. How much is it?"

"3 Piseces." The brunette said, and the stranger handed him the money and took the corn.

The stranger left, with Tsuna wondering what just happened. Suddenly, people wearing the same outfit as the stranger earlier came out from the shadows, making Tsuna feel awkward as they seem to be approaching the stall. Are they targeting him? Do they know him? But why they seem to be suspicious? These questions were in the little boy's mind. He took out a notice and put it in front of the stall, and immediately ran off.

Tsuna ran, hoping that those strangers were not chasing him. He turned to look at what was behind, and they are after him! One by one, closely beside each other, are walking towards him. He turned to the front to see the same row also closing in on him. Luckily for him, it was a crossing junction and Tsuna ran in the direction of the forest, hoping to lose them. Meanwhile, Rinko was heading to the stand and saw no one there.

"Geez, where did that boy go?" Rinko said, looking around for the brunette.

She sighed, and then removed the sign from the store. Rinko sat on the chair and continued her shift. Whereas Tsuna was running for his life, he ended up at the Alicatoria Forest, the south of Chuguraitsu. He stopped, panting heavily. His luck just ran out when the strangers surrounded him, some standing on the trees and on the ground.

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi…right?" A voice asked curiously.

"He's our target." Another person confirmed it.

"Just who are you and what do you want with me!?" Tsuna shouted, and fell down to the floor, still panting.

"We want you dead." A female voice said, making Tsuna look up.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…you must die." This made Tsuna panic.

"Who…are you?"

"We are the Knightmares. Your worst nightmare ever." One introduced and charged at the innocent boy.

Tsuna froze in fear as the person charged at him. The Knightmare stopped and tries to stab the ten year old boy. He missed, with Tsuna behind him. '_What...the…_' Tsuna thought and turned behind to see the Knightmare moving very slowly. One of the Knightmares was standing on a tree branch, was a little surprised. '_I see. So he's an heir that equally rivals __**him**__.__This shall be interesting. Maybe we should play with him for a while until we kill him._' The Knightmare thought as Tsuna avoided the attacks.

"The rest of us retreat. We'll leave this to him." He ordered, and every Knightmare left.

"Dam you!" The assaulting Knightmare kept on attacking the little boy, who kept on avoiding his attacks.

"Are you a coward!?" The Knightmare shouted, and Tsuna jumped back.

"Why would I be one when you're the one attacking me for no reason?" Tsuna screamed, and started to run.

"Wait!" The Knightmare jumped into the trees.

Tsuna stopped and looked around. There has to be something to make a trap. He stepped forward and saw some vines. Tsuna looked up. '_He might be chasing me from the trees, not the ground so probably…_' Tsuna tore off the vines and climbed up the tree to set his trap. Afterwards, he slid down the tree and hid in the bushes.

"Darn that little boy! Where did he go?" The Knightmare cursed as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

He stepped on the trap and Tsuna pulled the trap, making the Knightmare go upside down. '_It worked! Thanks to that Mechanical Class, this seriously paid off!_' Tsuna thought, and took this chance to escape.

"DARN YOU! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME! JUST YOU WAIT, LITTLE BOY!" The Knightmare screamed and tried to remove the trap off him.

He thought of nothing and continued running. He then bumped into someone, and Tsuna fell. He opened his eyes, to see a swordsman lending his hand to him.

"Are you okay?"The swordsman asked.

"Uhh…Yeah." Tsuna took his hand and got himself up.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking around." The swordsman apologised.

"Umm…can you bring me back to Hikuisatsu?" Tsuna asked, since he had no idea where he is right now.

"I can. Besides, I have an errand to do there." The kind swordsman grinned at Tsuna.

"I see."

"Well, come with me." They walked in a direction directly to Hikuisatsu.

Meanwhile, Rinko closes down the stall and took the sack that contained today's earnings home. Rinko wondered where had her adoptive little brother went. Knowing her brother well, Tsuna won't go anywhere at all if he was running the stall, but now this happens, Rinko thinks Tsuna might have gone to do something. But what things does he have to do anyway? He had no one to play with, the stocks of their food are fine too. What does this mean? Anyway, Rinko got to go home or else, her mother will squash her as a secret weapon.

When she reached home, she saw her mother sitting in the living room, sleeping on the wooden sofa. Rinko puts the sacks of coins onto the coffee table and went up to Tsuna's room. He wasn't there. '_Where did he go?_' Rinko thought, and went down to prepare dinner. Back at the forest, Tsuna entered Hikuisatsu with this swordsman.

"So…what's your name?" Tsuna asked the swordsman, who is a little older than him.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you." The swordsman grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm glad to have met you, or else I couldn't find my way home." The boy introduced himself to Yamamoto.

"Oh man. It's pretty dark already. Where can I stay now? I can't do my errand in the dark." Yamamoto saw that it was already very late.

"You can stay at my house if you can!" Tsuna exclaimed, and then grabbed Yamamoto's hand to pull him home.

"Th-thanks!" Yamamoto thanked the boy and then he got pulled towards the boy's home.

* * *

**At Home**

"Where could that boy gone to?" Rinko said, standing at the doorstep, looking for a little brunette boy.

It's already late. Rinko was worried until she heard a voice.

"Over here!" Tsuna pulled the swordsman and stopped in front of Rinko.

"Where were you!? You dare leave the store unattended?" Rinko worriedly asked from the boy.

"I got chased by someone."

"Jeez, I'll deal with you later. Who is this?" Rinko noticed the swordsman.

"He brought me home."

"Yo, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Sawada Rinko. Come in, it must be cold outside." Rinko got the two inside.

"Oh, you're back, little brat."

'_Is it me, or my mother automatically wakes up when Tsuna comes in?_' Rinko sweat dropped as her mother sat up straight, stretching herself. Tsuna sees the sack of coins on the table and tossed it to Rinko's mother.

"That's the coins we earned today." Tsuna said, with Rinko's mother counting the coins.

"Good." The fat woman went back to sleep.

The three dropped their jaws, shocked at the behaviour of a fat woman. Then they turned to the table, which had three plates with delicious food.

"That smells good!"

"Well…since one of the plates was for my mother and she's sleeping, you can have it. Let's eat."

Yamamoto turned to Rinko, who was smiling. '_She…is that woman's daughter…_' He thought unbelievingly, and Rinko nodded. '_I can never imagine someone like that ever._' Yamamoto turned away, feeling a little disgusted. They sat down on the table and starting having late dinner.

"Yamamoto-kun, are you a swordsman?" Rinko asked, pointing at the sword that was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, and I'm here on an errand." Yamamoto answered.

"To do what?" Rinko queried, curious on why he hadn't done it yet.

"Advertise the training tower." Yamamoto replied, and continued eating.

"Training tower?" Tsuna said, confused by what he said.

"It's sort of a school that trains people in combat. The real thing was that people had to fight monsters all the way to the top. But since people that came often lacked training, the training tower turns into a boarding school of some kind." Rinko explained the meaning of a training tower.

She was right, and Yamamoto gave a thumbs up to her. Mostly a training tower would be considered as a tuition centre, but some people prefer to call it a boarding school, since students often stay there.

"I see."

"Yamamoto-kun, is your training tower new?" Rinko queried from the teenager.

"Yes. We are currently recruiting. I hope to post adverts all over Hikuisatsu and Chuguraitsu to promote it." Yamamoto mentioned, telling the two of his errand.

"If possible, can you recruit Tsuna?" Rinko requested from the swordsman, who was considering this offer.

"Well, do you want to go?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna.

"It's better if you go." Rinko said, and then whispered to Tsuna's ear.

"Then maybe mother can get thinner and you can protect yourself" Tsuna beamed at the fact that Rinko's mother can go on a diet if he was gone.

Yamamoto sweat dropped when he saw Rinko and Tsuna giggling. '_What are they discussing about?_' He thought, and just this moment, the wooden sofa broke down. Rinko's fat mother was still on the ground, snoring away. Everyone turned to the fat mother, and sweat dropped. '_She seriously needs a diet, or else she'd get cramps and heart diseases._' Yamamoto thought, feeling a little awkward. Why would someone love to get fat? That was what he wanted to ask.

"Then…I'll go. At least I won't get smashed by her…"

"Smashed?" Yamamoto was confused.

"Oh, last time, my mother jumped on him when he was disobeying her that he wasn't going to bring home something." Rinko explained and rolled her eyes, making Yamamoto wonder what kind of mother Rinko has.

"But our training tower would be very tough on you. They will make students wake up with…something shocking." Yamamoto turned away, remembering the time that one of the home tutors shocked someone awake.

"I don't mind. As long as it's not something heavy, I'm fine with it." Tsuna said.

"But you're ten! How can you survive an electrocution!?" Rinko shouted in response.

"Almost eleven, to be exact." Tsuna emphasized.

"Eleven? That's great. We need students aged 11 to 16." Yamamoto was surprised that Tsuna was going to be 11.

"Are you sure? He's ten now."

"But going to be. Reborn told me that 10 year olds are fine too." Yamamoto answered, trying to convince the sister to let him go.

"Reborn? Don't you mean…the Spartan Home Tutor of the Vongola Royal Family!?" Rinko was too shocked.

'_What's so special about that?_' Tsuna blinked, not impressed.

"Yeah. He came to my father and told him that he would like to be one of the training tower's teachers. Well, it seems my father did a favour for him so he decided to help him back." Yamamoto explained about Reborn being in the training tower too.

"Yamamoto, what's your age?" Rinko asked curiously.

"I'm 12. I'm going to join the 11-12 division so I can improve my sword style." Yamamoto answered and grinned.

"Then could you look after Tsuna for me? My mother doesn't work and I'm busy with school too. He is way behind other normal kids and needs to catch up. Will you accept him?" Rinko asked Yamamoto for a favour.

"Why not? But I need to warn you. Peasants aren't going to be treated well by the nobles. Tsuna might face discrimination." Yamamoto warned Rinko.

"I'm fine with it. As long as the boy can grow, there's bound to be problems." Rinko was serious.

'_They totally ignored me…._' Tsuna thought, and the two were talking to each other about him.

"Is there fees for it?" Rinko queried finally.

"Yup. But if you do me a favour too, maybe I'll try ask my father to cut the fees in your case."

"That's good. I can do it. I'm one of the editors of my school's newspaper. And I know practically everyone in Hikuisatsu and Chuguraitsu." Rinko agreed, showing determined eyes at Yamamoto.

"What school do you attend?" Yamamoto asked.

If it's a normal school, they could fetch some students. But if it's a prestigious school, they could reel in lots of students!

"I attend The Institute of the Multicultural for the Mages, one of the most Royal acclaimed academies located in Kokyusa." Rinko replied, and Yamamoto was extremely impressed.

"That's amazing." Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Deal?" Rinko held out her hand to Yamamoto over the table.

"It's a deal!" Yamamoto agreed, and they made a handshake.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**FYI:**

**New Character – Yamamoto Takeshi. 12 years old. A swordsman and his father runs a training tower.**

**Knightmares- A pun I wanted to make LOL. They're a group of people that specializes in assassination.  
**

**Next:**

**Hikuisatsu- A town for the poverty and peasants. Lowest class.**

**Chuguraitsu- A trading town for merchants and traders. Low-Middle Class.**

**Kokyusa – A city filled with academies and schools. Low and High Noble Class.**

**Ranks for places: Lowest Class, Low Class, Middle Class, High Class, Low Noble Class, High Noble Class, Military Class, Ruling Class, and finally, Royal Class.**

**Alicatoria Forst - A forest that is pretty empty, with some little animals around. This is where the Training Tower is located. Yamamoto lives there.  
**

**I pretty dragged this too long. But no matter, next chapter will be featuring Tsuna going to school. Read and Review please.**


	3. Ch 3: The Taste of School

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The Fantasy Adventure of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note:I do not own KHR.****  
A/N:Okay. The training tower is officially, a school to hone combat skills and takes place in the afternoon. More like a tuition centre though.**

* * *

A Fantasy Tale Chapter 3- The Taste of School

The next day, Tsuna and Yamamoto were putting up advertisements on the Community Board while Rinko featured the Training Tower in her school's newspaper. When the kids were out, the lazy mother got up and did some work. After putting up the ads, Yamamoto turned to Tsuna and smiled.

"This is the last ad in Chuguraitsu." Yamamoto told him, and Tsuna showed him that his bag is empty too.

"So after your errand, where would you go?" Tsuna asked, putting down his bag.

"Go home." Yamamoto answered cheerfully.

"But…" Tsuna stammered.

"This will do. What, you didn't expect me to go so soon?" Yamamoto saw Tsuna's sad face.

"Yeah…" Tsuna looked away.

"Don't worry! I'll go home tomorrow."Yamamoto mentioned.

"Eh?"Tsuna was surprised.

"Well, that's because I wanted to go fishing right now." Yamamoto grinned at the boy, and then grabbed his hand.

"Let's go." Yamamoto said, and the boy nodded.**

* * *

In the Evening**

"I'm home…What the heck?! Where did you get those?" Rinko was shocked at the amount of fish Yamamoto and Tsuna brought home.

Many fishes were covering the whole kitchen and the boys were carrying some fishes.

"Oh, nee-san, you're home." Tsuna smiled at his adoptive sister and puts down the fish.

"Yo, Rinko. When we were finished, we went to do some fishing."

Rinko stomped her feet, surprising the boys, and pointing behind them.

"What? 'Some fishing'? No way! YOU FISHED TOO MUCH! WHERE CAN I PUT THEM IN ANYWAY? THEY'LL ROT GODDAMMMIT!" Rinko bellowed at the two boys.

"Calm down, we got a solution." Yamamoto pointed at the side.

Rinko looked in the direction and saw her mother munching on the fishes with some cats. '_My mother…is very degrading…_' Rinko felt disgusted and made a face palm. '_I just wish I wasn't born from her._' Rinko was depressed that her mother was a fat woman, and doesn't mind her weight at all. She then saw the kitchen sparkling clean. Where did the fish go? Rinko sees Tsuna and Yamamoto sitting on a long box in the backyard of the house, which faced a river.

"Errm, guys, what are you doing?" Rinko asked, walking to the backyard.

"Nothing." The boys saw her walking towards them.

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?" Rinko demanded from the swordsman.

"Yup!" Yamamoto hopped off the box. "This will last you for a whole year though." He mentioned, pointing at the box.

"You're bringing him with you, right?" Rinko asked with a sad face.

"Sure. But don't feel bad. I'll definitely take care of him!" Yamamoto assured the girl, who was looking at Tsuna with sad eyes.

"I'll be okay! I'm already ten, and I need to take care of myself!" Tsuna really didn't want her to cry; she'll drown him in tears.

**

* * *

A month later; Autumn, the time where the winds are the strongest.  
**

Tsuna was sitting in the classroom, all alone. It was very early, and the day was average. He already put his belongings in his room and now is waiting for class to start. His first lesson was English lesson, and he hoped that it wasn't advanced past his knowledge. Being home-tutored and a peasant make it even worse. Suddenly, the door opened, and the teacher came in.

"Oh, you're early." The teacher then checked his clipboard. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" He said, and Tsuna stood up and greeted him.

"Hai."

"You should be careful, since majority of your classmates are nobles."

"I will. Thanks for your concern." Tsuna assured the teacher that he would be fine.

After some time, the students flocked in. One of them walked to Tsuna and smiled, making the boy wonder what was he thinking. The classmate sat behind Tsuna, making Tsuna feel very uneasy about him. Yamamoto comes in, and waves to Tsuna, who waved back. Yamamoto then sat on the table beside Tsuna and smiled at him. Tsuna felt relieved that Yamamoto would be beside him for a while. The class started once everyone was here and the attendance was done.

"English is one of our main languages. After establishing our country, our first ruler Giotto, who was first Italian, migrated somewhere unknown. It was revealed that he was living in the Japanese areas, and he was speaking Japanese. So, this influenced our education system to make students multi-lingual, so English was added during the 4th generation when an English scholar came and taught some commoners English…" The teacher started babbling about everything about English.

Tsuna was a little bored, having known this already. Suddenly, someone was kicking his chair. Tsuna turned behind to see the boy earlier who just smirked at him. He stopped kicking, and then when Tsuna faced the front, the boy kicked his chair so loudly, that the whole class could hear. Tsuna fell as the chair tripped, and he landed face flat onto the ground. The teacher walked over to see the boy behind Tsuna putting his legs on the table.

"Mochida, what are you doing? We're in the middle of class and put down your legs! Tsuna, get up, what are you doing on the ground?" The teacher reprimanded, and the others giggled.

Tsuna sat up properly, wondering why was he the one people choose to pick on. He then remembered what Yamamoto said; '_He may face discrimination._' So this was in stock for him. Tsuna calmed down, and continued lessons. After English, it was Physical Education. Everyone changed into their PE shirt and went to the gymnasium, called a 'dojo' in the training tower. Everyone lined up a straight line as the PE Teacher came in. He was muscular, and was enormous compared to the students. He had a mustache and seemed fierce with his big eyes.

The teacher walked over to the students, and Tsuna could not believe how tall the PE teacher was. Compared to the whole class, he was like a tower.

"Alright!" The teacher said in a booming voice. "I'm Mr. Patrick and I am your PE teacher in this training tower. Now you all know that you'll face hell under my guidance. Ahem, I mean heaven. I will show you the 'Heavenly Spartan Way' so make sure you can keep up." The class was silent.

"Is it ALRIGHT!?" He bellowed, frightening most of the students.

"Al-Alright!" They replied and saluted Mr. Patrick.

"Okay. Let's do some sparring. Choose your partners. However, you are forbidden to use your magic here." Mr. Patrick said, noting that some of the students are mages.

"Mr. Patrick. I want to spar with the little boy over there." Mochida raised his hand and pointed at Tsuna.

Tsuna felt uneasy immediately. This is not good. This person named Mochida is persistent and looked like he is tempted to torture Tsuna forever. Yamamoto puts his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and winked an 'It's-going-to-be-okay' look at him. Tsuna sighed, and Mr. Patrick considered Mochida's request for awhile. Everyone instantly chose partners so as to avoid Mochida, as if they were scared of him. Except for Yamamoto, but he got dragged away by someone. Since Mr. Patrick sees everyone having a partner, he answered Mochida.

"Everyone has a partner except Tsunayoshi, so why not?" This answer made Mochida smile and Tsuna is terrified of what is going to happen.

"Umm, Sensei. Can we see Tsunayoshi and Mochida spar first? We are kind of interested in what might happen." They tried to urge the teacher, with exception of Yamamoto of course.

Like earlier, Mr. Patrick was thinking hard. He seemed like a guy who can't decide anything. Mochida puts his best puppy-dog face at Mr. Patrick. He eyed Mochida, and then Tsuna, the smallest of the pair.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"Umm…teacher?" Mochida said, and the teacher still looked like he was thinking.

'_How long does it take for him to think?_' Everyone thought as Mr. Patrick was thinking.

"Hmmm…." Mr. Patrick couldn't make up his mind.

**Another Fifteen Minutes.**

"Hmm...." Mr. Patrick was still thinking.

"That's it! I don't care!" Mochida shouted, extremely impatient and stared fiercely at Tsuna.

Tsuna stepped back immediately. This is not good.

"Fire Beam!" Mochida launched a fire spell at Tsuna, who started to run.

Mr. Patrick was still thinking, not even looking up on the current situation. Everyone sweat dropped at the one-sided situation.

"Earthquake!" Mochida puts his hand on the ground, making the ground shake.

Tsuna lost his balance and fell. He then noticed that there were weapons lined up the walls of the dojo. Mochida jumped and was in the air above Tsuna, preparing for another attack.

"Lightning…" Tsuna immediately rolled away and grabbed any weapon.

"Dammit! Can't you stay in one place?!" Mochida shouted when he missed.

'_Do you think I'm a dummy?_' Tsuna thought as he stood up with his weapon in hand. It was a sword. Seeing the sword, Mochida summoned one of his strongest monsters he could muster. And it was a giant fire-breathing monster named Garon. Like a barbaric monster that resembled a monkey, Garon is one of the strongest summon of between the ranks C ~ B. Tsuna felt very unimpressed at the monster. Because, one, he easily knew its weaknesses. Two, he expected something even worser.**

* * *

Two Years Ago; Spring  
**

"Since you're not a mage, I decided that you should know some things about magic." Rinko had Tsuna sit on a stool, facing her and the chalkboard.

"Magic? Is it like those when you bring out a cool monster or something?!" The nine year old Tsuna was getting excited by the minute.

"It's called summoning magic. And they don't randomly summon cool monsters. Mages need mana in order to perform magic, and they had the unique ability to collect mana around them. Normal people don't have this ability though." Rinko was rather upset when she learned this, and wanted to teach Tsuna magic.

"The summons before the spells of D is mainly animals, than from D onwards, there are some special summons such as Rabbito, Ravido, Lyra and more. In order to summon them, it's important that they make a contract with them first though. The most commonly used and personally looked 'weak', in my opinion, would be Garon."

"Garon?" Tsuna was confused.

"Garon looks like a fire type. He is more likely to bash up opponents and is easily obtained. However, I know his weaknesses."

"How can such a strong monster have weaknesses!?" Tsuna exclaimed, extremely surprised.

"Everything has weakness. Nothing is perfect, and you know it." Rinko was putting her hands on the little boy's shoulder.

Tsuna nodded, understanding what she had meant.

"Garon's weakness are…" Rinko whispered everything, and he nodded.**

* * *

Back to reality**

Tsuna was blocking Garon's attacks, but he was heavy that the ground made a small crater as the ground could not withstand his weight. '_He's heavy!_' Tsuna thought as beads of perspiration dropped down his face. '_Even though he is a fire type, he is however an Earth type instead. That's why when water is poured on him, it does not affect him. Wind does__._' Rinko's words that day echoed in Tsuna's mind, who knew what to do.

"What's taking you so long!? GARON! SMASH HIM!" Mochida pressured his summon, and Garon pressed harder.

'_Jeez, he's annoying._' Tsuna thought and gave a kick at what-supposed-to-be Garon's stomach, pushing him away. Tsuna saw his shoe with some unknown yet hot slimey liquid. '_Eewww….what did I just kick?!_' Tsuna was disgusted at the slime. Mochida is irritated. His summon is so useless that it cannot take out a little peasant boy! Tsuna ran to the side of the gym, dropped his sword, and looked at the height of the curtains. Wind Curtains were mostly used to prevent the wind from blowing into the training room.

"What does he intend to do?" Someone asked as Tsuna grabbed the line to pull up the wind curtains.

'_Does he intend to pull up the Wind Curtains!?_' Yamamoto thought. It wasn't easy to set up the curtain, let alone even putting it back together. Tsuna immediately pull it up – by running up the wall. Everyone was awed and Mr. Patrick is _still_ thinking, not seeing the scene.

"Wow…he can even do that?" Mochida saw that the attention is stolen away from him which is diverting to Tsuna.

"Garon! Get him now!" He was furious.

By now, the curtain has been completely withdrawn and wind is blowing in at an alarming rate. Girls pressed on their skirts as the wind blew hard, and some _boys _were peeking at their underwear from behind. Yamamoto took a bat and hit them all unconscious. He didn't do it for the girls; he just didn't want the boys to do something so disgusting in his father's training tower. This really made the girls have a good impression on him. Ahem, a too **_GOOD_** impression on him.

"Yamamoto-kun is awesome!" A girl shouted, and Yamamoto suddenly faced a flock of girls leaving their skirts being blown with their hands in the air.

"O-oi! Your skirts!" Yamamoto shouted and blocked the sight with his arms.

"Garon!" Mochida shouted and suddenly saw his summon wearing a grass skirt and had eyes that admired the wind.

"Oi, oi, don't tell me that Mochida sempai's Garon is a female?" One boy talked behind his back as Tsuna throws a boomerang to knock the Garon out.**

* * *

Flashback at Summons Centre three years ago; Spring  
**

"Now kids, choose your Garons here." The nurse politely said as Mochida ran to the biggest Garon.

"Sensei! Can I have this?" Mochida said as his teacher ran to him.

"Are you sure?" His teacher said in disbelief.

"Yes! I am extra positive that this Garon is fit for me!" Mochida then hugged the Garon.

'_Dammit, Mochida is so selfish._' Some students thought as they got different Garons. The nurse and the teacher were lost for words as Mochida made a contract with the Garon.**

* * *

Back at reality**

"…………." Mochida did not believe that he made a mistake and now he is blaming it on Tsuna.

Tsuna got down from the height as the winds slowed down and saw Mochida after him. He immediately ran off, to the other part of the dojo. Seeing a hole and a piece of cloth beside it, Tsuna decides to make a trap. He immediately tied the cloth to cover the hole and jumped when Mochida almost caught him.

"Fire Panel!" Mochida summoned a fire spell to burn Tsuna.

Yamamoto saw the fire spell burning some parts of the dojo.

"O-oi! Don't burn the dojo! Someone put out the fire!" Yamamoto shouted as Tsuna was in the air.

"Hai! Yamamoto-kun~!" A girl stepped in to volunteer and summoned a water fairy to put out the fire.

"How did I do?" The girl asked, and Yamamoto made a face palm.

Tsuna landed at the trampoline and immediately jumped off. Mochida jumped into the trampoline, and the cloth tears due to his weight, making Mochida fall into the hole. Soon enough, Mr. Patrick snapped out of his thinking and saw the dojo wet, he was furious that the Wind Curtains were also opened! There was a Garon who is dried up lying on the ground and everyone surrounded _that _hole. He walked towards the hole to find Mochida inside.

"Mochida! What are you doing here?! On the first day and trapping yourself there!" Mr. Patrick screamed and everyone ran away.

"It wasn't me!" Mochida tried to shift the blame to Tsuna.

"WHO WAS THE ONE WHO PULLED THE WIND CURTAINS!?" Mr. Patrick glared at his students, making them frightened.

After some silence, Tsuna timidly raised up his hand.

"Hmm…Sawada Tsunayoshi. You will be punished for pulling the Wind Curtains later. Can someone get a ladder for Mochida?" Mr. Patrick seemed calm all of a sudden.

Tsuna blinked, but knew that he would get punished for pulling the Wind Curtains.**

* * *

After school**

Tsuna was in the principal's room with Yamamoto and looked down.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" The principal looked at the report.

He just nodded, without glancing at the principal.

"Your punishment will be putting up the Wind Curtains back to its original place in one week. If you can't do it, then you're expelled." The principal declared.

"Father!" Yamamoto disagreed with his father.

"Takeshi! Stay out of this." The principal ordered.

"But shouldn't I be blamed too, for bringing in Tsuna?" Yamamoto pointed, hoping that he could do the punishment with Tsuna.

Tsuna saw his friend standing up for him. He didn't expect him to stand up for him at all.

"Takeshi, don't put me in a hard place. Unlike Mochida, who is a noble, this boy is just a peasant and even though he had helped you, I still need to punish him." The principal said with a concerned tone, and Yamamoto backed out.

While they were talking, Tsuna was thinking of something Rinko told him about setting up the Wind Curtain.**

* * *

A Year Ago; Summer  
**

"Tsuna, do you know what a Wind Curtain is?" Rinko asked the boy suddenly.

"Well, a little. I learned that a Wind Curtain is used to block out the wind from the Mechanical Class." Tsuna said, recounting the class.

"Did they teach you how to set it up?" Rinko asked, with a unsatisfied face.

"No. They did not." Tsuna replied, after thinking for a while.

'_I guess the Wind Curtain is too complicated._' Rinko thought and proudly stood in front of Tsuna.

"Then probably I'll tell you how. Most people do it takes about a month because they do not know the shortcut." Rinko mentioned, making Tsuna curious. She then whispered into Tsuna's ear. "The shortcut takes only a week!"

Tsuna was intrigued, but wasn't sure what Rinko was going to show him.**

* * *

Back in reality**

The principal turned to Tsuna, having been convinced that he had a lighter punishment.

"Can you do it? Or I should prepare another lighter punishment." The principal felt as if he was being too harsh on the boy.

"No. I'll do it." Tsuna said with a determined face, shocking the father and son.

"T-Tsuna! How can you set up the Wind Curtains in a week!? It took us months!" Yamamoto shouted.

Tsuna shook his head, and the principal questioned his willingness to do so.

"If you're really that confident, prove it." The principal said, and Tsuna still nodded.

He was determined to face this.

"I'll do it in a week to prove that I'm not a normal peasant!" Tsuna shouted, ending the discussion.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**Yeah. Tsuna did not own Mochida with Dying Will Mode, jumping on him and taking out his hair. This was what I planned to tell you guys that I'm not copying the storyline! I will not put infos on minor characters, so those with infos are major characters. I plan on writing the skill book for the summons too, with influences from MMOs. They can't be published in the story, since it would be a bother to include non-story material.  
**

**Wind Curtains - As the Vongola Empire is located at the East, this means winds blow throughout the kingdom violently, and as a result, invented the Wind Curtains. They are very hard to set up, let alone expensive. Most used in high-ranked areas. It takes practically months to set up, but apparently, Rinko seemed to have found a easier way to set it up, and it might be solved by other intelligent people, but the world never knew.**


	4. Ch 4: After School

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The Fantasy Adventure of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note: I do not own KHR.****  
The name of the school Rinko goes to is officially the Institute of the Multicultural Arts for the Mages.

* * *

**A Fantasy Tale Chapter 4- After School

"So, how are you going to put this up?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna stared at the huge, empty windows.

'_By using that method, I might finish this in a day._' Tsuna smiled, and then turned behind to look at the Wind Curtains he pulled just now. '_It's going to be hard work._' He thought, recounting the time when his adoptive sister tested his intelligence.**

* * *

A Year Ago; Summer**

"Wind Curtains, no matter special, are just normal curtains before they are set up. So, we use magic to put it in place." Rinko explained with a chalk board.

"Is there a way that doesn't require magic?" Tsuna asked Rinko, annoyed at the fact that he can't use magic at all.

"There is. I'll show you." Rinko agreed.

"Really?" Tsuna couldn't believe his sister.

"Yeah." Rinko told him.

"The reason why no one uses the shortcut is because they are too much focused on magic, so that's why they lacked the common sense."

"Get to the point please?" Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Here's a way…blab la bla." Rinko blabbered away.

After some time, Rinko finished the explaining and _finally _got to the point.

"You see, when the Wind Curtains were invented, they had batteries installed that need to be charged up to be in place. And they need magic."

"You told me that you know the shortcut without magic!" Tsuna shouted, really confused at the part.

"Well, we can use warmth as in another way." Rinko mentioned, ignoring his complaints.

"Body warmth?" Tsuna misunderstood her words, and imagined someone hugging against the Wind Curtain.

"No, we use this." Rinko then took out a kind of wooden block that is shaped like our modern time iron.

"What the heck is that?" Tsuna asked, pointing at the thing.

"An Iron. It is used to iron clothes operating with magic." Rinko declared, and saw the unimpressed look on Tsuna.

"It needs magic again? How many another, another and another ways are you going to show me?" Tsuna felt that this is very endless.

"At least you can set up the Wind curtains alone."

"What? Alone? How can we do that in one week with just one person? That's impossible!" Tsuna couldn't believe it.

"Don't be so pessimistic! As long as you have the determination, you can do it!" Rinko rubbed in angrily.

'_Self-confidence. Oh gosh, Do I even have some?_' Tsuna thought, having been annoyed by Rinko's life lessons.

"You do." Rinko said.

"Don't use those mind-reading spells on me would you?" Tsuna snapped back immediately.

Rinko sighed, and then looked around. They were poor and she couldn't afford even one piece of a Wind Curtain to show the boy. And she is out of hints to tell him. Rinko decides to tell him about a new addition to the newest Wind Curtains.

"Wind Curtains also have a sticky tape on the underside of the curtain used to stick to windows. It's only covering the perimeter, so it's not really useful and in a few minutes, it's blown in and not really effective." Rinko explained as she takes out the mop in order to clean the kitchen.

Tsuna was deep in thought upon hearing that. '_No matter how sticky the tape is, it will blow inside out. What is a good way to make it even more effective?_' Tsuna thought, and saw his sister using a mop. '_Geez, I have to plow the farms later…plow? That's it! Using a mop, I can iron the Wind Curtains!_' Tsuna's face lighted up, and Rinko saw a response to his face.

"I know! I know how to make it more effective already!" Tsuna excitedly told her, and she put a finger to her lip, smiling.

'_I almost forgot that he had to go plowing the farms today. So now, if he sees a Wind Curtain, he might help put it back up and get some pocket money. I'll get his answer later._' Rinko felt a little proud, but knew that she dropped too much hints, intends to test his intelligence later. She sees Tsuna leaving for the farms with a plow. '_I guess I kind of delayed his assignment._' Rinko sweat dropped when her mother came down with a cane to chase him out.

* * *

**Back at reality**

"Is the Wind Curtains the new version with the sticky tape?" Tsuna asked as he felt the Wind Curtains.

"Yeah. Is that needed?"

"Well I wanted to try this out a long time ago." Tsuna told him, standing up to show him that he was holding a wooden iron and a mop.

Yamamoto was about to question what Tsuna is going to do with them when Tsuna placed the sticky side facing upwards. Tsuna decides to stick up the edges to the window and went pressed the iron against it. Well, what do you know, you can iron the Wind Curtains, but that takes too much time since the largest iron there ever was, was 2000kg. Tsuna is too small to take on the weight, but then…this reminded him of his fat mother, who weighed more than that. '_I have a feeling that Rinko seriously wants to make me puke at the thought of that fat woman._' Tsuna thought and ran underneath the curtain, sticking it to the edge of the window.

He reached the edge, and then ran up the wall, sticking the vertical side. Yamamoto and his father was rather stunned at this speed, but how is he going to put it up? It'll drop down soon. Tsuna then ran as fast as he could, because of the gravity and he didn't prepare a rope, he tried to stay above the window. Upon sticking the three sides, Tsuna slides down to stick it completely to the window. Tsuna lands on the ground and walked towards the two Yamamotos.

"That's a very interesting way, but what can you do about the _inside_ of the perimeter you sticked up?" Yamamoto's father, the principal, asked as Tsuna picked up his rectangular mop that resembled a plow.

Tsuna ran forward and ran up the Wind Curtain, _after_ taking off his shoes. He decided that he would use friction to make the Wind Curtains work and in order to do that, Tsuna needs to run up and down again, like his usual plowing in the farms. Which he was doing, but when he went down, he almost broke the mop. The mop isn't a plow, unfortunately for Tsuna. He twisted the mop and landed before the mop and went up again. After that, at the last portion he hadn't covered, Tsuna tried it again, only to fall onto the ground by accident.

"O-ow…I think I overdid it." Tsuna muttered as the Yamamoto son-father pair came to him.

"Why don't you take a break?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, so let me put the second one up." Tsuna told him as Yamamoto helped him up.

"You really put up the Wind Curtain in less than an hour." Yamamoto's father said as he felt the Wind Curtain.

Tsuna smiled, and then heads for the second Wind Curtain.

"By the way, I was wondering. How you actually manage to maintain that speed?" Yamamoto's father asked the boy, who stopped in his steps.

"Well…that fat woman likes to force me to go faster and faster, run here and there, carrying plows, flowers, crops and fishes. The worse is that when I have to carry buckets of water and run, in addition to that, she likes to jump on me so as to flatten me." Tsuna said naturally with a smile, which seemed rather evil.

'_Just what kind of childhood did he have!?_' The two were rather shocked at his revelation of being tortured by Rinko's mother. We better skip this part, because Tsuna might break out in too _much _nostalgia.

After putting up the Wind Curtains, Yamamoto's father stayed behind to check the condition of the Wind Curtains. Yamamoto and Tsuna walk out of the room, heading to their dorm rooms, which they share together. Good thing tomorrow was a Saturday, so they can have some sleep.

"My father would like you to meet someone who also knows how you put up the Wind Curtains."

"Really? I don't think so. It's rather simple…since the Iron needs magic to give warmth, and I don't use magic…so I thought of friction."

"You seem _really_ educated. Who taught you all those stuff? You're not a mage either, too."

"Rinko-nee-chan. She has this "You-must-prepare-or-you-lose-or-you-die-or-you-get-defeated-or-you-will-fail" attitude. You would never want her for a sister." Tsuna described his adoptive sister's attitude.

Yamamoto faked a laugh and turned to the other side. '_Just what kind of world does he live in? A fat mother and a sister who has this you-prepare-or-you-die attitude…That's bound to be hell._' He thought, trying to picture a ten year old boy being raised by a fat woman and a mage prodigy with the earlier mentioned attitude.

"It was hellish…You would never imagine it." Tsuna summed up all the four years he spent with the mother and daughter.

Yamamoto was lost for words when someone approached them.

"Erm…Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?" The timid stranger asked.

The two noticed the person, who were wearing peasant clothes and looked shy. They peered closer, only to see a boy taking off his hood.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto asked.

"M-my name is Hisawa Kenji. Nice to meet you. I heard that there was another peasant student at the other side of the training tower." The timid stranger introduced himself, and looked shy.

"The other side?" Tsuna was confused.

"We have the Eastern and Western parts of the training tower. We study in the Eastern division that teaches combat while the western division is teaching magic. For mages that attend the eastern division, they are forbidden from using magic. Mochida broke the rules earlier, but is spared as he is a noble." Yamamoto was glad to explain it to him.

"I heard that you owned Mochida! Is that true?!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Huh? What is there to brag about defeating that lame mage who got a female Garon in his contract?" Tsuna said, not sure what the peasant meant.

"In The Institute of the Multicultural Arts for the Mages, he is a bully and came from one of the richest noble families. He always abuses his powers so that he could be at the top every time. But unfortunately for him, there are some people that his powers just cannot remove. Nobles can't touch peasants, so they can't get rid of me." Kenji explained the situation as his school.

"I see." Yamamoto said, and then turned to Tsuna. "Doesn't your sister attend that school too?" He asked, and Tsuna nodded.

"In that school, most of the peasants had a division of its own, therefore separated from the nobles and foreigners. But one had a scholarship and studies with the nobles with advanced education, and she is Sawada Rinko." The boy told them the cruel situation that was currently happening in the IMAM.

"Oh. That's my sister." Tsuna said, and Kenji suddenly shone his eyes at him

**At IMAM**

"A-choo!" Rinko sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Her friend asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rinko assured her friend, smiling.

**Back at the training tower**

"Wow. What a surprise."

"Umm…excuse me. Can you get off me!?" Tsuna asked the boy, who was hugging him.

"Ooops, sorry." Kenji got off Tsuna and bowed. "I got to go now. Bye!" Kenji left.

Tsuna sighed, and suddenly, Yamamoto got a call from his father.

"Takeshi, can you come to the meeting room?" His father asked.

"Yeah. Is there something?" Yamamoto was curious.

"Well last time you said you wanted to talk to Reborn, right? You can meet him. And oh, bring your friend Tsunayoshi over." Yamamoto's father added, and Yamamoto was a little elated.

He hung up and Tsuna asked who called him.

"My father would want us to meet someone." Yamamoto cheerfully told him.

**

* * *

At the Meeting Room**

The two were at the door. Yamamoto breathed in and opened the door, to see his father standing there. Yamamoto and Tsuna entered, and they saw no one other than the principal.

"Hey, dad." Yamamoto greeted his father while Tsuna bowed.

"Hey. I suppose you came here to meet Reborn." Yamamoto's father said with a smile as the two looked around.

"Where is he?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm over here." A voice said, and they turned in the direction of the voice.

A baby walked out of the darkness, and he was wearing an orange fedora along with a black suit.

"A-Akanbo!?(It's…a baby!?)" Tsuna was shocked, while the baby, who was Reborn, peered at him for moment.

'_He looks familiar._' Reborn thought as he eyed the brunette. '_It can't be. He died four years ago._' Reborn couldn't believe it.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked as Reborn is peering at him, as if he was cautious of him.

"Reborn tends to be like that, don't worry." Yamamoto's father assured him.

"So you're a peasant? It's unbelievable that you found out how to put up the Wind Curtains." Reborn said, looking at the boy.

"Umm, not really. My sister really enjoys telling me everything, and likes to test my intelligence." Tsuna scratched his head, a little bit flattered.

"That's not good enough."

"Oh." Tsuna said, and looked in the other direction.

Tsuna and Yamamoto suddenly yawned. They forgot that they need to sleep.

"You boys already tired?"

"Staying up the whole night? Umm…probably."

"Why not go back to your rooms?"

"Thanks." Yamamoto said as Tsuna opened the door.

Tsuna and Yamamoto left the Meeting Room. They went separate ways and Tsuna reached the dormitory and went up to his room. Tsuna entered his room and walks in slowly. He stretched out and was going to sleep when…

"I finally found you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." This voice, coming from behind him, made Tsuna freeze in fear.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**That was rather short. But it's going as I planned. And it was one of the Knightmares at the end too, so what will happen to Tsuna?**

**FYI:**

**New Character-Reborn. Age Unknown. The Royal Home Tutor of the Vongola Royal Family, and was the most trusted person of the current King. He is an Arcobaleno and seemed to recognise Tsuna. He is sent all over the empire to teach heirs to families to raise them as successors.**

**Extra: Empires are very large, so there are families all over the empire to rule parts of it. They are also considered Royalty, but have a minor role.**

**Extra 1: The Knightmares ARE NOT Varia. It's the truth.**

**Extra 2: As you may have guessed, the empire in the South is called the Giglio Nero, ruled by Aria and their Crown Princess Uni. However, the northern one is not the Cavallone Family. It is a neutral state.**


	5. Ch 5: The Outcome

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The Fantasy Adventure of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note:I do not own KHR.****  
Warning, there's quite very frightening content in here and it shows the reason why nobles can't touch peasants. Should it be rated T? Oh yes, Takamachi-sensei is inspired from Nanoha Takamachi from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, so you might find her rather similar. She is not a crossover character.**

* * *

A Fantasy Tale Chapter 5- The Outcome

Tsuna froze upon hearing the voice. '_No…it can't…it can't be them!_'

"Oh yes, it's me, one of the Knightmares. Today, you shall die." Tsuna slowly turned behind to see a woman, wearing the Knightmares' uniform and holding an explosive weapon that is pointing at him.

"W-what do you want with me?" Tsuna asked, a little frightened from the murderous intent.

"Hmm…your past? Oh well, you'll die anyway." The Knightmare grinned, with her explosive weapon glowing red.**

* * *

At IMAM**

"Levitation? That's kind of hard." Rinko's friend said as the two walk in the hallway.

"Well, I decided to choose that class so I can fly. The instructor is really kind, you should meet her."Rinko told her friend, and they giggled as they reached the office.

The door read 'Takamachi' and Rinko knocked on the door. Opening the door, was a beautiful woman with one ponytail to the side and wearing some formal clothes.

"Yes? Oh, it's you, Rinko. What are you doing here? It's late." The teacher asked, surprised at the two students standing in front of her.

"Takamachi-sensei, she would like to apply for the Flying class." Rinko introduced her friend, who greeted her.

"I see. The applying time is almost over, right? I'll see what I can do. Thanks for getting a new student for me, Rinko." The teacher said in a kind voice, and closed the door.

"See, she's nice!"

"I never knew a teacher like that existed." Rinko's friend said sarcastically.

Rinko suddenly looked at the direction where the training tower would be at.

"Is there something wrong?" Her friend asked, snapping Rinko out of her trance.

"No, let's go back to our dorms." Rinko said and hurried.**

* * *

Back at the Training Tower**

Tsuna panted as his room was almost burnt by the Knightmare. '_She's a mage, and I'm not. In addition to that, her explosion spells are soundless._' Tsuna thought, trying to find a way to defeat her. He then noticed the orb at the tip of the Knightmare's staff glowing red. '_Is that…Is that the enhancer that removes sound from the magic she uses?_' Tsuna thought, the Mechanical Class once taught him how to build one. Tsuna calmed down and felt his night table. He had been hiding _those _in the drawer too.

'_What is he going to do, now that this guy is trapped like a rat?!_' The Knightmare grinned as she thought that she was in the advantage. Tsuna slowly opened his drawer, and immediately shot something that reached close to the Knightmare's shoulder. She was surprised and Tsuna disappeared. She looked around, standing in the middle of the room. Sensing something, she turned to look up when Tsuna stabbed her in the left shoulder with a dagger. He then jumped back as she felt her injury.

She looked worried at the dagger and glared at Tsuna.

"What? You think I put poison? Not in your lifetime." Tsuna said, and unnaturally smiled and charged forward.

She blocked herself with her staff, and Tsuna aimed for the enhancer. It broke as the dagger cuts it in the middle, and the impact made both of them screech behind a metre. The Knightmare then sat in a corner, defending herself with a fire spell. Tsuna then slowly walked towards his drawer and looked like he was searching for something. The Knightmare, thinking that it was an opening, runs towards the boy with a fire spell she prepared when suddenly…

"Oh, I found it!" Tsuna exclaimed happily, and he turned behind with a mirror, shining extremely bright, and it reflected her fire spell, burning her in the process.

She fell to the floor, unconscious. Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief when Yamamoto opened the door, seeing the whole room burnt and a woman on the floor. His father thought that something was wrong and asked Yamamoto to check, even though he needed to sleep. It seemed, Yamamoto's father and Reborn looked rather worried that Tsuna seemed to resemble someone they knew before.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?!" Yamamoto looked worried when he saw Tsuna holding a mirror and panting heavily.

"I'm…okay." Tsuna stammered, and fainted due to exhaustion.

Yamamoto caught Tsuna and tried to wake him up.**

* * *

At the Infirmary; a day later**

Tsuna woke up, finding himself on a white bed. He sat up to see a nurse preparing medicine. She then noticed that the boy woke up when she turned behind.

"Oh, you're awake. The other woman seemed to be still sleeping. I'll call in the principal and his son immediately." The nurse smiled and went out the door.

'_Umm…why she seemed…a little evil?_' Tsuna thought as the nurse brought in Yamamoto and his father. Yamamoto ran to Tsuna, looking a little worried.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked the brunette.

"Well…" Tsuna scratched his head as the father and son sat on chairs. "After I went into my room, this person just suddenly appeared, saying something about wanting to kill me." He thought that the two would think that he was weird.

"But why would someone want to kill you?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Mochida-san?" Tsuna guessed randomly as he was confused.

"No. Do you know that nobles are forbidden to send their servants to kill peasants?" Yamamoto's father pointed. It was a fact.

"Oh…then I'm not sure." Tsuna looked down at his blanket.

It was silent for a while. At the other room, Reborn analysed the woman's uniform. '_The Knightmares. Why did they come here? If the boy is definitely him…then…_' He looked deep in thought. Back at Tsuna's place, the period of silence continued before Yamamoto decided to ask something.

"By the way…where did you get those daggers from?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Oh, you mean those? I made them." Tsuna said.

"How did you make them?" Yamamoto checked the daggers.

"I made them from scraps of the farming tools at home." Tsuna mentioned, remembering the time he disassembled some of his farming tools.

"You're rather resourceful." Yamamoto's father commented.

"Thanks for the compliment." Tsuna said, and lied down on his bed.

"Doesn't your sister know anything about this?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, she didn't. She didn't like to let me train in combat and therefore, never let me spar with anything. In fact…I have more at home. I have even more daggers, some bows, crossbows, swords, a spear…some arrows I made myself…and probably a rapier too. Adding to that is also the mirror." Tsuna summed up all the weapons he had been hiding at home.

The two were speechless. Yamamoto then took the mirror from the bag and showed it to Tsuna.

"This mirror?" Yamamoto wasn't sure.

"Yes. It's the Mirror of Reflection. It reflects spells directed at you and reverse it at the caster. A defensive spell will be an offensive one to the caster if used. I took it from my sister and enchanted it." Tsuna replied, pointing out the mirror's powers.

"So that's how you burnt her…without using magic." Yamamoto concluded.

"Not exactly…that is." Tsuna turned away from the looks of the father and son.

"Anyway, I think we should leave you alone to rest. We currently have an appointment with someone. Let's go, Takeshi." Yamamoto's father stood up, after noticing the time.

Yamamoto reluctantly nodded and they left. Tsuna looked at them, and he saw that they were carrying their sword as they left. '_I wonder what are they going to do?_' Tsuna thought, but it was none of his business, so he had to stay out of it. But he isn't going to be free from just the Knightmares…**

* * *

Two days later, The Afternoon of the 7****th**** Day**

Tsuna sat in his seat. Mochida wasn't present at the training tower today so the seat behind him was empty.

"Class, we will introduce a new classmate. He is Gokudera Hayato, an independent noble from an unknown family." The teacher introduced a silver-haired boy who seemed to be at least 12, and everyone started to chatter.

'_Eh? That boy looks familiar._' Gokudera thought as he stare, oops, glared at Tsuna. His suit was decorated with skulls.

"He's cute!" A girl shouted out.

"No, he's handsome!" A girl butted in.

"He is supposed to be a gothic Lolita!" The boy shouted from the back.

Everyone turned to the boy who said that. Even Tsuna stared at him. '_That guy is a freak._' He thought, as the boy seemed to be crazy.

"You're a freak." They said, and turned their attention to Gokudera.

Gokudera was glaring at Tsuna fiercely, as if he had a grudge on him. Tsuna cringed, but remained calm. The teacher told Gokudera to sit a few rows behind Tsuna, and he did so. No point in raging chaos in class, right? Gokudera will have to leave his 'grudge' for later. '_Great. Nobles can't touch peasants. What a stupid rule._' He thought angrily, stomping his way up to his seat.

"Okay class, today we are starting on history. Turn to page 16 of your text book." The teacher said as everyone is seated and prepared to listen.

"In the year 168X, a noble named Brasejta Pausei(Paul-say.) was a tyrant that ruled over the southern part of the Vongola Empire. He apparently killed three royal families, including their sucessors, so as to gain control over their states. During that time, it was war and Giotto's successor, whose name we will not reveal, was having a war with the then Golias kingdom. Pausei enslaved every peasant in the three states he gained control over." The teacher wrote some information of the chalkboard for the students to write.

"The peasants were constantly tortured, by means of eating insects and stealing food they had harvested, punishing people who done their job to Pausei. Pausei eventually took away their food, and gave them his droppings to eat. He was described as a sadistic person who enjoyed making the peasants suffer." The teacher continued, with some irk in his voice.

"Oi, oi, are you kidding?" Yamamoto said with a cheerful tone.

"Eeew! How disgusting!" A girl screamed, and the other girls also agreed.

'Such _a cruel human being…how can he?_' Tsuna thought, disgusted that a man like that once existed.

"Yes. When a peasant reached the age of 60, Pausei's actions were even more gruesome. When they ran out of food, Pausei ordered the old peasants to be cut into pieces of him to eat." Even though the teacher was calm, he was unnerved.

Everyone in the classroom was shocked and covered their mouths.(Except for Gokudera, of course.) Their imaginations made them even more frightened.

"He…resorted to cannibalism?" A boy stammered in fear, and the teacher nodded.

Some already fainted in their seats.

"Teacher! Stop telling us lies!" A boy shouted upon seeing his friend faint.

"Unfortunately, they were true. Some peasants managed to escape, but some didn't and ended up killed by Pausei. His actions was stopped in 170X when one of the surviving heirs of the families Pausei killed, came out and arrested Pausei, turning him over to the palace. When the king allowed the heir to kill Pausei, he did it willingly for revenge." The teacher said with an expressionless tone.

No one spoke for a few moments, even the calm Tsuna. They were going-to-be teenagers soon, and some couldn't take the news well.

"That's why, nobles aren't allowed to touch peasants and enslave them." The teacher directed this at Tsuna, the only peasant in the class.

"It seems you all are quite disturbed. I guess I shouldn't have told you." The teacher started to leave.

"Thank you." The teacher was stopped by this voice.

Everyone turned to the direction of the small voice. It was a young girl whose size is rather small.

"Thank you, sensei. You helped us understand why we can't touch peasants. So a tragedy like this would never happen again." The girl reasoned and stood up, with an determined look.

She had everyone's attention, even Tsuna.

"We all know that Mochida might repeat that man's steps. However, we can't control who we are going to be. Such as a little child who is innocent, to grow up as a criminal. It may happen. All of us here maybe just children, but ask yourself, what would we become? A tyrant? A peacemaker? A pacifist? No one knows, but the steps we take, has an impact on our futures." The girl maturely told them, changing the students' opinions.

The girl then directed her words to Tsuna.

"We have an example here. Tsunayoshi-san is a peasant. But we don't know what he is going to be. If some of you were cruel to peasants in the past, it's our turn to make up for that, for starters, treating Tsunayoshi-san even better." The girl said, with the students deep in thought.

Everyone then turned to smile at Tsuna, well…except for Gokudera.

"Sensei, I think it would be great that we would be excused from class today." The girl requested, and the teacher agreed.

"And sensei." Yamamoto said, the teacher turning to him. "I'll explain to my father later, so don't worry." He cheerfully said, despite the melancholy scene earlier.

"Thank you, Yamamoto." The teacher left and everyone was chatting.

Tsuna looked around, and Yamamoto nudged him.

"Later, let's go eat lunch okay?"

"Yeah. I need to go to the toilet now." Tsuna stood up, and left the classroom.

Gokudera, seeing this, took this chance to escape from the girls and chase Tsuna.**

* * *

Sometime later…**

Tsuna came out of the restroom, and saw Gokudera glaring at him. He noticed that he was carrying a staff. Wait, is he a _mage_!? Then Gokudera was muttering some words that Tsuna couldn't hear.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Gokudera asked.

"Err, what dead?" Tsuna was confused.

"The hidden prince of the Vongola Family." Gokudera muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna said, getting frightened by the moment.

"I knew that I saw you somewhere before. You're that boy who was my best friend." Gokudera is talking like a girl who seems to be crazy for anyone.

"I…don't remember anything from before I was six…." Tsuna mentioned, with his back lying across the wall.

"I think we met at the age of five." Gokudera seemed like he was recounting something.

"Then…what do you want with me?" Tsuna asked, pushing his back towards the wall.

"To test your worth, mortal." Gokudera said it in a creepy way.

"You are a mortal." Tsuna replied, and a period of silence passed.

That was a wrong move.

"Uwahh! Why are you landing those attacks at me?" Tsuna screamed, with storm spells aimed at him, and him running for his life.

"Shut up!" Gokudera continued to land more attacks.

'_This guy is insane!_' Tsuna thought as he desperately ran for his life. Sadly, he didn't have any weapons on him, and this guy seemed to be of the special flame type unlike most mages. The only weapon that could help him defend from mages was the Mirror of Reflection. Back at class, Yamamoto noticed that the mirror was under Tsuna's table, so he took it from the table, decided that he would return it to Tsuna. Besides, Tsuna was taking a long time using the restroom. He walked out of the classroom, humming a tune. Tsuna, on the other hand, almost got caught in an explosive spell.

"Can't we talk this over?!" Tsuna jumped as a blast shot the ground he was running on.

"Stupid peasants like you aren't worth talking to."

'W-what? Seriously!?" Tsuna screamed and made a turn.

Just then, Yamamoto was around the corner.

"Ahh, Yamamoto!"

"Oh hey Tsuna."

"Pass me that mirror now, Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted.

"Ehh?"

"Just pass it!" Gokudera is going to catch up and Tsuna…was desperate.

Yamamoto threw it, and the mirror flew over Tsuna. '_Oh no…_' Tsuna thought and turned behind, jumping for the mirror. Gokudera then stopped as Tsuna is going to knock onto him. He stepped back immediately and Tsuna got the mirror, almost falling flat face to the ground. Tsuna immediately stood up and hid the mirror from Gokudera's sight.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Tell me something. Why did you attack me for no reason?" Tsuna demanded from Gokudera.

"I won't tell you unless you defeat me!" Gokudera declared to the boy and casted a spell.

"Then, fine! I'll use this!" Tsuna used the mirror to reflect at Gokudera, whose spell turned back onto him.

Gokudera ran and the spell hit the floor. Tsuna blinked, and thought for a moment. '_At this rate, his spells may go corrupted and not follow him as there is this magic amplifier field in the Eastern Division. That increases the sounds Gokudera's staff make to summon spells, and the Storm flame will get out of control._' Tsuna analysed the damage, looking for Gokudera. Suddenly, Gokudera had teleported behind Tsuna when he was looking.

"Where are you looking at?" Tsuna was surprised and Gokudera hits Tsuna at the back.

"Tsuna!"

"You stay out of this!"

"Gokudera! If you break the rules you'll..!" Yamamoto was stopped when a Storm flame hit him in the back, making him injured.

"The flames are getting out of control!" Tsuna said and shone his mirror at the storm flames.

They extinguished, however there are too much of the storm flames around. Yamamoto ran towards the two, and the flames spread at an alarming rate.

"Now what?" Yamamoto asked.

"Where can we find water?" Tsuna looked around, and saw a flame flying towards Gokudera.

Tsuna pulled Gokudera away and took the blast, and holding on Yamamoto's shoulder. Yamamoto was dialling one of their classmates to come and use the water fairy to extinguish the flames. He didn't have his sword with him, unfortunately. Gokudera looked at the injury on Tsuna's right shoulder, and was touched. '_He saved me even though I attacked him._'

"Oh my! Tsunayoshi-san! Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san! They're over here!" A girl with yellow hair shouted, appearing at one end of the burning hallyway.

Without saying a word, she casted an area of effect rain spell and the flames extinguished. Some classmates reached the area, seeing the blonde extinguishing the flames. They helped the boys to the infirmary.**

* * *

After the incident; two days later**

"Sorry for causing some trouble." Gokudera apologised to Tsuna in the principal's room.

"The damages are minimal, but I suppose you'll pay for the repairs."

"Yes. I'm sorry.

"It's alright. Did you want to meet your friend really badly, right?" Yamamoto cheerfully said.

"I don't know him." Tsuna said, which made them turn to him.

"Eh?"

"I really don't know him." Tsuna said a second time, feeling annoyed.

"What, Gokudera said you met him at the age of five." Yamamoto said.

"It's okay. Maybe he was someone else..." Gokudera said, feeling a little happy.

He didn't want to be selfish like before.

"Besides, we can be friends again, right?" Gokudera smiled at Tsuna, who smiled back.

It was the beginning of a new friendship.

End of Chapter 5**

* * *

FYI:**

**New character- Gokudera Hayato. Aged 12. He is from a small noble family that ruled over one estate. He is believed to have met someone who looks extremely similar to Tsuna, but it is not confirmed whether if Tsuna knew him.**

**No peasants are harmed in the making of this chapter. Read and Review, pretty please? :D**


	6. Ch 6: Bianchi and the Weird Kenji

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The Fantasy Adventure of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note:I do not own KHR.  
I failed. Seriously. Hope you guys aren't disappointed.**

* * *

A Fantasy Tale Chapter 6- Bianchi and the Weird Kenji

"Umm, can I have the Leaf-Wrapped rice with berries?" Tsuna ordered, and he looked at the cafeteria lady.

'_Ehh? They changed the cafeteria lady?_' Tsuna noticed that the cafeteria lady looked different, slimmer and beautiful then the one they had yesterday. The cafeteria lady turned to him, and puts some leaf-wrapped rice on his tray, and he left. Tsuna then realised that Gokudera wasn't around. '_Hmm, that's strange, where is Gokudera? He would be following me with Yamamoto and Kenji…_' Tsuna thought as he walked to the table Kenji was at.

"Hi, Tsunayoshi-san." Kenji greeted Tsuna as he was eating his bento.

"It's fine to call me Tsuna. About how many times did I tell you?" Tsuna rolled his eyes and sat down.

Kenji giggled when Yamamoto joined them. He sat beside Kenji and opened his bento that is filled with sushi.

"Wow, did you prepare that?"

"Nah, my father used to run a sushi business but then someone burned down the shop, so he is skilled at making delicious sushi. You can have one."

"Thanks!" Tsuna and Kenji each took one and ate it.

It was delicious. Yamamoto then looked around.

"Where's Gokudera?" He asked, making the two notice that Gokudera is gone.

"I don't know. I thought he would be following me." Tsuna said, and picked up his leaf wrapped rice and ate it.

He was suddenly reminded of the cafeteria lady, so he proceeded to ask Yamamoto.

"Hey, what happened to our cafeteria lady?" Tsuna asked him.

"Eh? We didn't change it." Yamamoto mentioned, remembering the employee list his father showed him.

"But why is there a light red haired woman, who looked like in her late teens, in place of our usual cafeteria lady?" Tsuna said and ate his last leaf-wrapped rice.

"In addition to that, our Gokudera-kun is not here." Kenji added in a sarcastic tone.

Tsuna and Yamamoto then stared at Kenji for a few minutes. '_Kenji never called Gokudera 'Gokudera-kun', and he would never look so happy saying his name…_' Tsuna thought, remembering that day.**

* * *

A Week Ago**

"Hi Kenji. Meet Gokudera-kun." Tsuna introduced Gokudera to Kenji, who was a little timid.

"Nice to meet you." Gokudera said, but Kenji seemed a little cautious.

"Umm…Kenji?"

"Oh…Hi Go-go-go-go-go…" Kenji stammered.

"Gokudera."

"Gokudera. Scary." Kenji registered Gokudera's name into his brains and looked different.

"What did you call me!?" Gokudera screamed, stopped by Yamamoto as he locked him.

"You're the most scariest person alive!" Kenji pointed his hand at Gokudera.

"Nani-yo!(Why you!)" Gokudera screamed as Tsuna noticed someone approaching.

It was the girl from before, who stood up for Tsuna and changed everyone's opinions.

"What are you boys doing?" The girl asked, and the other three turned to the girl, who was holding a book.

"Kasumi-san!"

"I'm going to return this to the library." Kasumi told Tsuna and smiled. She then turned to Gokudera. "Gokudera, don't be mean to Kenji; he is the same as Tsuna so don't mistreat him." She pointed, and left.

"Che, annoying girl." Gokudera scoffed, and stomped away.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called him.

"I need some time to cool down first, Tsunayoshi-sama." Gokudera told them.

'_Oi. Stop with the Tsunayoshi-sama._' Tsuna thought immediately upon hearing that. He didn't want to say it, if not, what is Gokudera going to call him? He already visualized on how Gokudera would pronounce his name. Tsuna doesn't fit. Tsuna-san also doesn't fit. Tsuna-kun is too girly. Tsunayoshi is such a mouthful. Tsuna really have problems with Gokudera calling his name. '_At least…he isn't a loyal puppy dog like before, right?_' A thought ran through Tsuna's mind, and he looked around. '_Who said that?_' He thought, but then he might be just thinking too much. '_Maybe I was tired._' He concluded.

"Umm…Tsuna?" Yamamoto waved his hand in front of Tsuna.

"Y-yes?!" Tsuna forgot that he was too focused on just now.

"What are you thinking?" Kenji asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Tsuna assured them.**

* * *

The Present**

Gokudera was running around the training tower, after seeing posters of a woman being posted all over the building. No matter where he goes, even the restroom, the classroom, the meeting room, the principal's room, he sees _her_! He stopped, and panted heavily.

"Where are you going, Hayato?" A voice belonging to a woman in her late teens asked.

Gokudera flinched and slowly looked up…and fainted at the sight of his sister. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Kenji, on the other hand, were reading books in the library. Tsuna was reading a book titled 'How to Make Poison' while the other two were reading on combat. Yamamoto looked up from his book and saw Tsuna reading that book. Then he remembered that Tsuna used daggers.

"Hey…" Tsuna looked up. "You use daggers right, Tsuna?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"That time, the woman asked if the dagger had poison and we replied no. And now you are reading the book on poison." Yamamoto looked suspicious of Tsuna. "Don't tell me you don't know how to…" Yamamoto and Kenji were lost for words.

'_What a jerk._' They thought. They really expected that Tsuna learnt more about just combat, but it just seems that he didn't.

"I didn't use poison because I didn't want to kill her!" Tsuna blushed, trying to make up an excuse.

They eyed him and smiled.

"What's so funny!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Tsunayoshi-kun. Please be quiet." Kasumi said through the microphone that is spread all over the library.

Tsuna sighed, and sat down in defeat, with Yamamoto and Kenji giggling.

"Yamamoto, Kenji, no laughing in the library." Kasumi added, and they stopped laughing.

They both sighed while Tsuna smiled. '_Sometimes, Kasumi reminds me of Rinko, somehow…_' He thought remembering his sister.**

* * *

At IMAM**

"Pearl! Pick up more speed!" Takamachi shouted, and the scolded student hurried.

"H-Hai!" She panicked, and then lost her balance, falling down.

The teacher caught her, and slowly reached the ground. Rinko's friend, who was with many others, was watching the Flying class to see if they would want to continue the class. Rinko almost had a hard time, but could catch up. Rinko looked at the course as she races through it. '_This course has many obstacles, shortcuts to improve flight. However…_'Rinko turned to look at her feet. '_The flying shoes are very heavy and make it even harder to fly._' Rinko bit her lip as she ducked an obstacle and flew above a cloud.

"This is freaky…" Rinko's friend said as she watched the other students struggling to keep up.

At this moment, a teacher opened the door and entered. The watching students turned to her and bowed.

"Testarossa-sensei!" They said, with a tall blonde smiling at them.

Rinko's friend noticed that the blonde looked kind and familiar. Maybe she might have knocked into her before…Wait, why is she coming towards her? Oh no. '_I might have provoked her!_' Rinko's friend thought, closing her eyes in fear. The teacher ruffled her hair instead, with the girl opening her eyes, seeing her smile. Takamachi-sensei, who was in the air in her barrier jacket and intelligent device, was watching the students in the course. Those that dropped out can't go back in again until the race is over. Even the excelling students could survive; they can't survive the monster at the end.

Rinko, along with three other students, were nearing the finish line. Suddenly, a monster appeared. Rinko immediately remembered Takamachi-sensei's words. 'Sometimes, when you fly, you might encounter an enemy too, who can fly.' They echoed in Rinko's mind, who knew this was the last part that they haven't tried. Takamachi-sensei then flew to them, and the students turned their attention to her.

"Remember, this monster is a simulation and you must try get to the finish line to win. Please do not over-exert yourself." Takamachi-sensei noted, reminding the students of what happened to 'her'. "Then, good luck!" Takamachi wished them, and the monster started attacking them.

"Rinko!" Rinko's friend shouted, seeing Rinko avoiding the tentacles.

"It's alright." Testarossa puts her hand on the student's shoulder. "You do believe in your friend, right, Shiori." Those words comforted Rinko's friend, Shiori.

Shiori calmed down and looked at the scene.**

* * *

In the Training Tower**

"Wow, that's a lot of books you have there, Kenji." Tsuna said, noting the huge amount of books Kenji is carrying. "Do you need us to help you with those?"

"No need. Besides, maybe I can apologise to Gokudera-san later with these." Kenji puts down his mountain of books and showed him a book titled, 'The History of the Dinosaur Animals Hybrids.'

'…_Since when Kenji knew what Gokudera reads?_' Tsuna sweat dropped, and since when he add –san at the end of Gokudera's name!? '_And I thought he just called him Gokudera-kun!_' Tsuna recounted what happened in the cafeteria when Yamamoto puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, let's go back to our room." Yamamoto told him, heading for the room they shared.

'_Oh yeah…after my room was burnt…they asked me to share a room with Yamamoto…_' Tsuna thought, feeling a little embarrassed. It was the first time he shared a room with someone. Not once in his life he, as a child, ever went to Rinko's room. The reason was: There was a 'Boys Aren't Allowed' sign on her bedroom door. Even though she offered him to come in, he refused, and Rinko's mother accused him of being a pervert, then she threw him out of the window. And the good thing is that they do not share a bed. I repeat. They DO NOT share a bed. Don't be mistaken.

While Yamamoto unlocked the door, Tsuna noticed some girls behind a corner nearby.

"Oh my…Tsuna and Yamamoto-kun sharing a room?" A girl said, with a arrow hurting Tsuna's back, feeling insulted.

"Tsuna-san is so lucky…to sleep with Yamamoto." Tsuna got shot by another arrow, which said 'Yaoi'.

Yamamoto turned behind to see Tsuna in a weird pose.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked, looking at Tsuna's pose, which looked like he felt uncomfortable.

"No-nothing." Tsuna staggered, and slowly turned his attention to the corner where the girls were hiding. "Yamamoto, maybe you should go in first. I need the restroom." Tsuna told him, and then leaned forward to whisper something to Yamamoto.

"Oh. Then I'll leave the door unlocked." Yamamoto said, and closed the door.

Tsuna now turned to the girls, and walked towards them.

"Geh! He found us!"

"But we're mages and he's not."

"Umm…girls."

"AHHHH!" They screamed in fear.

"There's a cockroach." Tsuna said, ignoring the screams.

"Eh?" The girls turned to see Tsuna pointing at the cockroach, which ran away afterwards.

"Are you girls okay? You looked like you stayed up all night since I moved into Yamamoto's room last week." Tsuna asked worriedly, and one of the girls blushed.

"Th-that's none of your concern!"

"It isn't, but you shouldn't overexert yourself. My sister told me that overexerting yourself will make you paralyzed beyond recovery." Tsuna mentioned, reminding the girls of that 'incident'.

"How…did you know the incident?" A girl was shocked.

"Incident? My sister never told me that. Besides, you should be going home now." Tsuna mentioned, looking at the clock.

"Umm.." Another girl blushed. "Sorry for that yaoi comment."

"It's fine. I got to go do my homework now, so bye." Tsuna walked back to Yamamoto's room, with the girls standing up.

"He's…rather unbelievable."

"I wonder when did he have that conduct for ladies?" Another pointed curiously,

Tsuna immediately slammed the door and panted. Gosh, it was so hard trying to hold in his anger and trying to be a gentleman. Yamamoto saw him and sees Tsuna perspiring.

"Wow, how hard was it?" Yamamoto asked, since he was changing his clothes.

"Is there any reason why now, I can't feel myself?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with rather different eyes.

'_What's with his eyes?_' Yamamoto thought.

"Umm…"

"Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Your eyes…"

"What about them?" Tsuna still didn't know what Yamamoto was trying to say.

Yamamoto took a mirror out of his drawer and showed Tsuna.

"My eyes are normal, jeez." Tsuna wondered what Yamamoto is making a fuss of.

"Eh?" Yamamoto then put down the mirror.

"You must be dreaming, right?" Tsuna said and sat down on his bed.

'_No, I'm positively sure that I wasn't dreaming._' Yamamoto thought, and went back to do his homework. That was strange. '_And what did he mean that he doesn't feel himself?_' He wondered, confused.

**

* * *

At IMAM**

Rinko was tired. Out of the four remaining students, two fainted due to exhaustion. Now Rinko and the other student are surviving, and the monster swinging its claws at them. '_I gotta tell you, this monster is huge!_' Rinko thought as she flew away from the attacks. Takamachi was still watching from afar. '_Maybe she might be able to do this._' She looked at the two with a determined face.

"Shining Blade!" The other student summoned a blade and tried to cut the monster, which didn't work.

'_None of our spells work at all. Not even AAA spells. S spells will tire us out before we even go to the finishing line. Spells do take up a lot of mana, depending on the rank._' Rinko panted, thinking of a way. The students were staring at it in horror. Rinko suddenly removed her flying shoes.

"What the? Why did she remove her shoes?"

"Because that means she is going to use combat magic, and for that, she needs her feet to be freed." Testarossa-sensei explained to the students, and pointed at Rinko, who was flying at high speed.

Takamachi-sensei was rather impressed. '_The reason why I had them wear flying shoes, is to remove their ability to use combat magic. They did not realise this and because of that, they feel that they have no need for combat magic. Some of them falling meant that they did not recuperate enough energy or mana._'

"Take off your shoes as well!" Rinko shouted as she kicked the monster's head off.

"I see, that's was her purpose all along!" The other student took off her shoe and used dagger magic around her feet, and then she flew around the monster, cutting it in the process.

The two immediately meet up in the sky and flew towards the finish line. They won, proving that the course was not unbeatable. They then were transported back onto the balcony where the other watching students were. Takamachi-sensei returned to the two of them.

"You did a great job of teamwork. But I suppose you two are tired. Everyone should go to the cafeteria or go back to their dorm rooms if they have done so. Students who want to continue with the flying class will come with me." Takamachi-sensei declared, and they followed her instructions.

Shiori approached Rinko excitedly.

"You were awesome!" Shiori said, making Rinko flustered.

Shiori left, to apply for the flying class. Rinko smiled, even though they might not be in the same class. '_I guess…I kind of feel happy. I wonder how Tsuna is doing?_' Rinko wondered and went straight for her dorm room.**

* * *

The next day: Training Tower**

"Eh? Gokudera-kun is not here?" Tsuna said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I find that really strange. But then, where could he be?" Yamamoto said when they were approached by a woman.

Tsuna looked to see the woman was yesterday's cafeteria lady! And she is holding Gokudera.

"Oh, hello. Do you have any idea what happened to my dear brother? Did he get exhausted from activities?"

"Err…no. He disappeared yesterday for some unknown reason." Tsuna said, with the woman eyeing him.

'_Although I couldn't believe it at first, but he does indeed look like him._' The lady thought as Gokudera muttered something.

"Umm…you look like you know me…"

"Well…maybe I might have mistaken you for someone." The lady turned to leave.

"Could you at least tell me who that person is?" The lady turned, with a shocked look at her face.

'_Why does he really want to know?_' She thought, thinking that the boy is a busybody. Tsuna felt that he asked a meaningless question.

"Well." The two looked up in surprise. "I might tell you, if you bring me to where Reborn is."

'_What's her relationship with Reborn?_' Tsuna thought, and Yamamoto was curious.

"Wait a minute, I want to get my sword."

"For?"

"Reborn expects us to have weapons with us at all time, but I'm not that type of person." Yamamoto told them.

'_Right. My weapons were confiscated._' Tsuna thought, remembering the time Yamamoto took them to his father.**

* * *

In the Principal's room**

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at the lady in front of them in shock. The shock caused them to be speechless and stoned.

"My precious Reborn!" She was hugging him tightly, with Gokudera on the floor.

"H-help me…" He reached out his hand, and fainted.

'_What happened to Gokudera-kun?_' Tsuna thought, wondering how Gokudera fainted. '_He wasn't tired…_' Tsuna turned to the lady. '_He must be allergic to her…_' He sweat dropped. The lady stopped hugging Reborn and then picked up Gokudera.

"Umm…Reborn, who is she?" Yamamoto asked.

"She is Bianchi, my fourth lover." Reborn claimed.

"What?! FOURTH LOVER?!" Both boys shouted in complete shock.

"A baby shouldn't love a woman at a young age!" Tsuna pointed at Reborn.

"Why? Love has no boundaries." Reborn said.

"Love conquers all." Bianchi claimed.

"How did you meet?" Yamamoto asked.

"Long story. But that is none of your concern." Bianchi told him, and Yamamoto stepped back.

"Umm…I was wondering…" Everyone turned to Tsuna. "But why do you look at me so suspiciously when we first met?" Tsuna asked. "And then you all say that you mistook me for someone…just who is this someone?"

"That's top secret. That person's identity is not meant to be revealed." Bianchi told him.

"Don't be such a busybody."

"Then who is he?" Tsuna asked.

"He is…" Bianchi was going to say something, but suddenly, a shadow climbed up Tsuna's ankle.

"Not so fast." A voice belonging to a teenager said, and the shadow enlarged.

The shadow pulled Tsuna into the hole.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto reached his hand for Tsuna, who grabbed it and then pulled Yamamoto in.

'_The shadow is strong, I can't pull Tsuna up!_' Yamamoto also fell into the shadow, which closed up.

"What just happened?" Bianchi was stunned at the sudden appearance.

"It's the…Knightmares." Reborn mentioned, with the two people turning to look at him.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

**I felt like I ruined the chapter. I'm not sure why. Anyway, I just realised that the Leaf Wrapped Rice is just like sushi, lmao. Currently reading 07-Ghost, and noticed how similar this story was. However…there are a lot of differences. Mainly:**

** One, Tsuna does not hold a godly item, he**** doesn't go to the army and is not a bishop and our main character is not a prodigy, okay?**

**There is some similarities though, on who Tsuna is and he had no memories.**

**New character – Bianchi. Aged 15. Gokudera's sister. The more favoured child of the two, she is deemed the successor despite being a girl. It is unknown why she was favoured over Gokudera. She is said to be Reborn's fourth lover. She is also a culinary warrior, who fights with Poison Cooking.**

**FYI**

**The Incident – It referred to a girl who overused her powers during a ceremony welcoming new students. Every student was there when the girl fell, losing consciousness. The girl went into a coma and never woke up. It was not Takamachi-sensei, however. It was believed that the girl died. The incident was top secret and all the students didn't talk about it. It was too shocking for them to swallow, so they kept quiet about it, even though the top didn't order them to.**

**No mages are harmed in the making of this chapter. Read and Review please!**


	7. Ch 7: What comes next?

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The Fantasy Adventure of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note:I do not own KHR.**

**A/N:I kind of lazily typed the first parts of the chapter, it sounds super lame. I really didn't have my 'battle-mode-simulator' on so I ended it like that. I really wanted to focus more on Tsuna's schooldays, but then the filler takes too much time to think and also the space. In addition to that, I wouldn't want to rush on the story. Currently looking for more Fantasy stuff to read.  
**

* * *

A Fantasy Tale Chapter 7: What comes next?

"Where…am I?" Tsuna asked, as the two boys seemed to be floating in darkness.

"I…don't know." Yamamoto tried to get back on ground level

"Hey, Yamamoto, did you bring that along too?" Tsuna asked, pointing at his bag.

"Yeah."

"Fools. Did you really think you can escape out of this place?" The same voice from earlier said.

"As far as I know, the Shadow master is just a weaker alternative to the illusionist job." Tsuna commented, seeing the shadow master as a coward.

"That is probably right." Yamamoto agreed.

"You dare insult my magic?"

"No. I dare insult your cowardly antics." Tsuna replied, with Yamamoto taking out something.

Suddenly, it shook that they lost their balance and fell, to what it seems to be the ground. Someone was heard panting.

"I…am…not…a…COWARD!" The voice screamed.

"Where are you taking us!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Let's play hide and seek! If you find me, I'll return you home. But if you don't, I'll send you towards the Giglio Nero territory!" The voice suddenly changed to a child's voice and laughed menacingly.

'_Just what the heck is this?_' Tsuna thought as the two boys looked around, because the laughing echoed everywhere.

"Woohoo!"

"She is _too_ cheerful for my tastes." Yamamoto commented as their backs touched each other.

'_Aren't you the one who is cheerful?_' Tsuna sweat dropped upon hearing that.

"Hey…Yamamoto?"

"Yes?"

"You have the Rain Flame right?"

"Why?"

"You're a swordsman who uses rain flames in swordplay style, right?" Tsuna asked, thinking of a plan.

"Yes. Are you trying to…"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"What are you talking about? Play with me!" The child shot something onto the 'ground', which looked like an arrow.

'_He can form objects from the use of the shadows!_' Tsuna thought as Yamamoto and he ran in opposite directions. Yamamoto took out his sword, which was engulfed in rain flames, and spread it all over the place. The shadows slightly turned white, and stopped its movements due to the calm attribute of the rain flame. Tsuna took out the mirror from Yamamoto's bag(Yamamoto sneaked the mirror from under his father's table earlier) and shone it at the shadows, making them completely white. He then ran forward, not interested in making the whole place white.

Yamamoto caught up with him, and slowly, the white parts of the shadows starts to fade to black.

"Hurry, before the white light disappears!" Tsuna said, and suddenly the two heard a child crying.

When everything went back to black again, the two stopped and saw a child crying in front of them. '_What…that child…_' Tsuna thought as Yamamoto walked forward to the child. 'Mama, I'm scared!' 'It's okay, Tsu-kun.' 'Really?' 'Yup. Mama will always be at your side,' He suddenly sees a boy who ran into his mother's comfort. '_What is this?_' Tsuna thought as Yamamoto touched the child, the two fell into a hole again.

"!" The two screamed as they fell back into their world.

Tsuna opened his eyes to find himself in their dorm room. He got up, and helped Yamamoto up.

"How…did we get back here?"

"I would…rather not know." Tsuna said when the door was barged open.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera happily shouted.

"What…the heck?" Tsuna said when Gokudera was too excited that he tried to glomp him.

Tsuna avoided his jump and fell on his bed.

"That was what Gokudera called his first friend because of his rank." Someone said, and the two looked at Bianchi, who suddenly appeared at the door.

"How much time has passed?" Yamamoto asked.

"14 days, 18 hours and 23 seconds has passed." Bianchi summed up the time.

"That was long…we were in there for less than fifteen minutes." Tsuna recounted.

Bianchi walked in and picked Gokudera up. She then turned his face to look at her, and Gokudera passed out. '_That's the most torturing method I have ever seen!_'Tsuna was shocked at that scene.

"And oh, about earlier, I was meant to say that the person is dead."

"D-dead?"

"Yes. He died after the day Gokudera met him."

"What happened?"

"No one knows. Gokudera truly believes that he cursed that person, so he almost said 'Juudaime' when he met you." Bianchi said instantly, not answering Tsuna's question and walked out of the room.

"What's with her?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know." Yamamoto said.

* * *

**During when the boys were in the darkness, a day before they came back:**

"I wonder where Tsuna and Yamamoto-san went." Kasumi said as she puts back a book into a shelf.

Kenji carried some books and then watched as Kasumi climbed down the ladder.

"I'm kind of worried for them." Kenji said, looking sadly at his books.

Kasumi then went to the History section, where Kenji followed her. Kasumi used the ladder to climb up to reach the books she need.

"Now, there's some history homework I need to do." Kasumi said as she grabbed a book.

"Aren't you worried for them!?" Kenji shouted in shock.

Kasumi puts her finger to her lip to him. '_Oh…we're in a library._' Kenji thought, blushing in embarrassment. Kasumi took more than ten books from the shelf, slowly coming down.

"Wow…is it so much?"

"Nope. Actually, Tsuna asked me to help him investigate the royalty and the good thing is, I can also do my homework while researching for him." Kasumi explained, and then walked to a table.

She puts her books and starts to read. Kenji followed her and puts his books on the table. He then sat down.

"Can I research with you?"

"No. You do your own reading." Kasumi refused the offer and inadvertently closed her book, took all of her books and went elsewhere.

"Ah…Kasumi!" Kenji was a little upset.**

* * *

A day later; Kasumi's room**

"So did you get the information I want?" Kasumi said as she spoke to the screen.

"Yes. In the year 178X, an ineligible heir came back to the Royal Palace with a wife. At that time, most of the heirs to the 9th has been killed, with the exception of…" The messenger stopped.

"Vongola Royal Crown Prince, Xanxus?" Kasumi added, noticing the nervous look of the messenger, and she remained stoic.

"Yes, Kasumi-sama. Later…" The messenger continued.

Kasumi widened her eyes in shock after digesting all the information.**

* * *

Elsewhere**

"I'm sorry that I called you Juudaime out of the sudden…" Gokudera apologised to Tsuna.

"It's nothing. You can call me Juudaime if you like." Tsuna assured the silver-haired noble.

"Eh?" Gokudera looked up.

"I never had a nickname before." Tsuna mentioned, smiling at Gokudera. "It feels so honoured to have a nickname." He said, before giggling.

"Really?"

"Of course, Gokudera. He's a peasant and never went to school before, that's why he never got a nickname." Yamamoto slapped Gokudera's shoulder.

"That hurt you idiot!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto.

"Oops, sorry." Yamamoto apologised kindly.

This moment, Kasumi was passing by. Tsuna then noticed the girl seemed to be in a daze. He waved his hand in front of Kasumi, trying to get her attention. '_This is really bad…_' Kasumi thought.

"Kasumi-san!" Tsuna shouted, snapping Kasumi from her chain of thoughts.

"Oh, sorry."

"So how did your information collecting go?" Tsuna asked, smiling at her.

"I guess it is best I'll tell you later…" Kasumi told him.

"Oh…then I'm sorry for asking you to do it. Tell me when you're ready." Tsuna told her kindly and went back to stopping the fight between Gokudera and Yamamoto.

'_He didn't even bother to ask what it was…_' Kasumi thought, and then continued to head for the library. '_Just what kind of person is he?_' Kasumi continued thinking, blushing a little at the thought of the boy.**

* * *

An hour later**

"Pervert!" Six girls screamed as they ran out of the girls' restroom.

A boy emerged, wearing black clothes and sunglasses. He was giggling at the pictures he had taken on the girls.

"That's the end of the line, Roy." Kasumi appeared behind him, making the boy shiver.

She was holding a giant club, and looked like she was going to cut the boy's head immediately. Kasumi was also threatening in her voice.

"Umm…Ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-kasumi-chan…I was planning to put this in the photo album…" The boy slowly turned behind and screamed.

Yamamoto and Tsuna sighed as they heard the boy screaming for help. They were nearby and were on 'patrol' missions.

"Yamamoto." Tsuna said as Kasumi was 'butchering' the boy.

"Yes?" Yamamoto answered.

"It's best if this place had prefects to prevent this." Tsuna pointed.

"Unfortunately…my father doesn't intend for prefects to watch the place." Yamamoto said sadly and sighed again.

"Does that mean…we're going to do this forever?" Tsuna could not believe it.

"You can do your best, Juudaime." Gokudera told him.

**

* * *

6 weeks later, during a school field trip to a hot spring**

"When will these perverts give up?" Tsuna asked as the three of them stood, watching the other boys climbing up the wall.

"Juudaime, I figured that this would happen, so I implanted traps." Gokudera proudly claimed to the two of them.

"What?" Tsuna didn't register what Gokudera just said.

"You serious?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes. I came here yesterday and installed a defense system against perverts." Gokudera smiled, showing the two boys some plugs and wires.

Immediately, the boys on the wall were knocked off by a tree log that came from the side facing the forest. '_This is a nightmare._' Tsuna thought before the two sighed again. Meanwhile, a Knightmare, surprisingly a pervert, was trying to peek at the girls.

"Wahh! They are so cute!" The Knightmare hilariously forgot his assignment.

Just when he could take a peek, a tree log slammed him off the tree branch. '_Dam you…Sawada Tsunayoshi. You purposely knew that I was coming after you and you had to set up a defensive system to protect yourself! Dam you, I'll kill you!_' The Knightmare thought angrily. Back at the hot spring, the defensive system reminded Tsuna of the Knightmares. '_Wait…so Gokudera-kun set it up to protect me and not the girls? Oh crap…_' Tsuna frowned upon realising that. Later that night, the boys went back to their rooms. They finished dinner and now slacking off. Some boys persistently went to peek at the girls again.

Others were treating their injuries they got from the defensive system. It was horrible that they claimed the place as a living hell rather then a paradise. Gokudera's defensive system consisted of fishing hooks, tree logs, mines, holes and the worst of all…blackmailing pictures. Upon discovering these traps, Tsuna and Yamamoto stared at Gokudera for a few moments. '_He is the worst enemy of perverts._' They thought as Gokudera smiled at them.

"Hey Gokudera…"

"Yes, Juudaime?" Gokudera answered happily.

"I suggest that you call this defensive system 'Anti-Pervert System Level Ultimate'." Tsuna seemed to be complimenting Gokudera.

"Thank you for the compliment, Juudaime and I shall do as you say." Gokudera told Tsuna.

"No…problem." Tsuna stammered.

Just this moment, the Knightmare sent to kill Tsuna was hanging from a fish hook.

"Damn you!" He screamed as fishes started to jump from the water and bite him.

Later that night, where almost all the boys were shivering in bed, the drenched Knightmare climbed up the inn walls. '_I'll make sure I'll make that Tsunayoshi pay!_' He thought and immediately, he was slammed off the wall and fell into the water. Again. '_Tsunayoshi...are you a girl or a boy?_' That was his last thought. Literally.

**

* * *

The next morning**

A cleaner who was going to clean the hot spring came out and saw the Knightmare floating in the hot spring.

"GAHHHHHHHH!!!" The cleaner screamed.

Everyone was awoken by the scream and ran to the windows. There is a dead body in the hot spring. The girls screamed at the sight of the dead body, while Kasumi was reading a _horror_ book. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera stayed behind. The reason why would there be a dead body…would be the defensive system. They might need to tweak the thing once in a while. Luckily for them, the Knightmare wasn't dead. He was later thrown into a hospital nearby. The defensive system earned Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto a scolding from the principal, for ruining the school trip. Even more crazy situations popped up since then.**

* * *

Four months later; The Beginning of Summer**

"Rinko-san, there's a letter for you." Someone called as she ran towards Rinko.

"Eh?" Rinko took the letter from her friend.

She read the letter, which seemed to be written by Reborn and Yamamoto's father. A few minutes later, she sped out of the school without speaking a word.

"Ah, Rinko-san!" The friend shouted, and Rinko was gone. "Jeez, just what happened?" The friend sighed and went back into the school to pack her things.

Rinko silently knocked on the door. She had used the 'Long-range Teleportation' spell which took up a lot of mana, since Takamachi-sensei had put a limiter on her students to prevent them from using the flying spell until they graduate from the three basic classes. Part of the campus at the school is _actually_ flying in the sky and mostly inaccessible. Only elevators and those taught with flying techniques could get up there. Of course, being a prodigy did give her some benefits, but going up to the upper level was out of the question.

She opened the door to see her little brother talking with some new friends, with Yamamoto the only one she recognised. Rinko looked up from them and saw Yamamoto's father with Reborn.

"Wow, you're early for a guardian." Reborn commented.

"You can at least say my mother is a fatty who can't move an inch." Rinko replied as she walked to the table.

Yamamoto's father widened his eyes and turned to his son, giving an 'Is-that-true?' look at him, and Yamamoto nodded.

"By the way, what do you mean as in, asking me to let my little brother go on an errand with your son?"

"Well…since they always wanted to go on an adventure, why not? It's the holidays."

Rinko turned to stare at Tsuna. She shot a 'I-do-not-know-what-trick-you-pulled-and-you-call-me-out-here-for-nothing-just-to-approve-you-to-go-on-a-trip-which-you-know-that-I-will-100%-not-allow-you-to-go' look at him.

"Sorry…"Tsuna understood the attempted telepathy.

Rinko had attempted in applying for a telepathy class, but was rejected. Probably not all students can get in; even the richest noble was also rejected. The applying test was hard when the students had to make a failed attempt at it. Not even Rinko passed.

"Fine. You can go. I just don't understand why it has to be you to go anyway." Tsuna looked up.

"They had nothing to do, so why not send them on an errand?"

"An dangerous adventure with only three boys? You got to be kidding me."

"It's fine. Don't you believe in your brother?" Reborn asked.

Seeing that question as annoying, although Rinko wished she could punch the kid for asking such a question, he is no doubt the royal home tutor. She had respect for him too.

"Who don't?" Rinko said.

'_Uh-oh…I'm in so much trouble._' Tsuna thought the minute his sister glanced at him after that.

* * *

**A day later**

"Wow, your sister is _very_ understanding." Yamamoto commented on the number of guides Rinko had actually prepared for Tsuna.

"Judging from that mountain of guides, I doubt you can pack them into your bags." Kasumi calculated.

"Yeah…my sister is _too_ understanding. She literally smashed me upon finding the weapons." Tsuna said sarcastically, saying what it was not close to the truth as he threw down the mountain of guides.

"Where's Gokudera?"

"I'm not sure. He said that he would be bringing the cart for us to travel on."

"But Yamamoto, what is the errand of yours?"

"Going to Port of Shoshisa to say hello to an old friend of his and attempting to establish a information web."

"There's no need for another information web." Kasumi said, with the boys turning towards her. She makes a thumbs up pointing at her, proudly saying, "I have the best information web you can rely on."

"We didn't know…" The two said, not knowing that Kasumi had a information web that's really reliable.

"Well, I can't say anymore about it until we get there. My father told me to say that and all."

"Hey guys!" Gokudera was pulling a carriage towards them.

He stopped and showed them the carriage. It had a roof for shelter and somehow had a lot of space. But the question is…who is going to pull the carriage if there are no horses? That just defeats the purpose.

"Who's gonna pull the carriage?" Kasumi pointed at the area where the horses should be at.

At this moment, Gokudera had beads of perspiration falling down his face. Oh crap, he forgot. And as if on cue, Bianchi showed up with a horse.

"Here's a horse for you, Hayato." She said in a very sweet voice.

"Uwahh!" Gokudera fainted.

Tsuna and Yamamoto checked their bags if there were anything missing. Tsuna decided that he would have to ditch the guides because one, they don't provide food. Two, only one or two was an atlas. Three, they just take up space for useless reasons. Tsuna decided to take one of the atlases into his bag and checked if he had any other equipment.

"Tsuna, don't forget your lunchbox." Rinko stepped into the situation, swinging a home-made lunchbox she had made.

Tsuna turned behind to see his sister passing him a lunchbox.

"Eat it later. That would be the last lunch you would have _this_ year from me. After that, you have to survive from gathering foods in the forest and towns." Rinko explained, giving her trademark smile.

"Nee-chan…" Tsuna slowly said before putting the lunchbox into his second bag. It just reminded him of the days where Rinko's mother sent him to work, Rinko would prepare a lunchbox just for him. It would the last one for the year…what did she mean?

"Is everything ready?"Kasumi asked as Tsuna and Yamamoto loaded their bags. She then turned to Bianchi. "Are you sure on letting Gokudera go?" She asked, mentioning something.

"It's fine. If he doesn't come back I'll make sure he will pay." Bianchi calmly said, freaking out the three kids.

She threw Gokudera onto the carriage.

"Erm…does Gokudera-kun have some luggage too?" Tsuna asked as the carriage turned over to the other side.

Bianchi threw Tsuna a bag.

"He prepared it yesterday." Bianchi said, looking away from him. "Take care of him for me." She finally said, with Tsuna giving a nod.

The three girls waved at them as the boys left in the carriage. Suddenly, it was raining heavily, since earlier the clouds were rather dark. '_What happens next…might not be good._' Rinko thought as the boys disappeared into the forest.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

**FYI:**

**Shoshisa – Named as Hoshiwa in the past but changed to Shoshisa. A Low-Middle Class Town, it is basically a fishing town and everyone who journeys there are mostly people who enjoys to fish. It is quite popular for some nobles to even head there despite it being a quite low class. It is rather far, at the southwest border where it faces the sea that separates the four Empires from the large country Raithel, where it lived the people who spoke English.**

**The battle was kind of bad…I couldn't think of anything creative yet. The next chapter might be filler too. And will not be this long. Oh yes, A Visit to Namimori has a special planned just for my character Mira so look out for it soon.**


	8. Ch 8: A Journey Part 1

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The Fantasy Adventure of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note:I do not own KHR.**

**A/N:I decided to push back Lambo's appearance because he shouldn't be following Tsuna and company all the way to Shoshisa and back. He's just too annoying to join them. I don't hate it, but it would ruin the chapter I have been preparing recently…imagine Lambo popping out of Gokudera's bag, shouting at Tsuna during a battle.

* * *

**

A Fantasy Tale Chapter 8: A Journey Part 1

Yamamoto was reading the map carefully, as they were heading towards to the town of Shijuku. Two hours has passed since they left.

"If we take this route, it will take us 2 days to reach there." Yamamoto pointed from the training tower to Shichiku.(Shi-Ichiku)

Tsuna looked at the map at awe. He had never seen the map before. He noticed that the kingdom is divided into estates.

"Hey, where is this?" Tsuna pointed at the Southern City.

"It's the City of Florence, named after the heroine who saved the city from the Gesso Family. Most towns sound like Japanese, but the cities were given special English names." Yamamoto commented as he circled the map with his finger.

"There are English names for some of the towns, right? And weren't there supposed to be Italian ones?" Tsuna pointed out.

"Yes, but Italian ones were used back in the old days." Yamamoto mentioned.

It was still raining heavily, and they haven't found shelter. They were almost close from getting out of the small forest. Gokudera hoped for an abandoned hut to use as shelter; he didn't want to touch the horse Bianchi gave him.

**Gokudera's imagination of Bianchi's horse**

"My dear May, make sure you take care of Gokudera in my stead." Bianchi smoothly said and kissed her horse's forehead.

**To reality**

He shook his head. There's no way his sister must have possessed the horse. He shivered in fear, hoping that the horse was _definitely not _one of Bianchi's ingredients. If it were, he'd be doomed. Tsuna looked out at the behind of the carriage, seeing that the rain wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"What do we do? We won't know the time." Tsuna said, pointing out that flame magic is completely different from magic.

"Don't worry. My father gave me a special clock that uses Flame magic to operate." Yamamoto assured Tsuna.

"Which means Gokudera is the only one that could make it work?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera nodded.

"Yup." Yamamoto then looked at the clock that is still running. "It's going to be 3pm soon." Yamamoto mentioned at the time.

The rain soon stopped, and the sun shone from the dark clouds. They are finally out of the forest. Gokudera stopped the horse to look at the scenery. The sun shone, with the calm meadows, making it a beautiful scene.

"It's quite beautiful." Tsuna commented, and they continued down the hill.

"Maybe we should eat our lunchboxes now." Yamamoto suggested as he took his from his bag.

"This early? We probably need to stop at some place first-" Gokudera was stopped when a cat ran onto the road, causing Gokudera to make a sudden stop, almost hitting the cat.

The carriage shook a little, but it didn't fall.

"Stupid cat!" Gokudera yelled at the cat that ran away.

"Maybe we should stop at that hut and eat." Tsuna pointed at a nearby hut made out of wood.

"Sure, maybe we can stay there for the night. It seems like no one lives there." Yamamoto commented, judging from the fact that there's no one in the farms.

"Are the farmers having a famine?" Tsuna asked, since it is strange for farmers to not work there.

"Eh?"

"You know, when farmers have famine they can't work in the farms and they would be going to the forest to get food." Tsuna pointed out.

"What kind of weird system is that?" Yamamoto asked as they stopped at a nearby hut.

Tsuna took out his lunchbox, looking at it sadly.

"I don't know…Farmers are the ones who own this land, unless…" Tsuna found it very strange still.

"Let's eat first, Juudaime!" Gokudera said and happily tucked into his lunchbox.

Suddenly, Gokudera had a stomach ache and fainted. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, and then puts away his lunchbox, and slowly crawls towards Gokudera. He then saw that Gokudera's lunchbox is all purple filled with worms, grass and insects. Tsuna immediately covered his mouth and crawled backwards. Yamamoto sweat dropped as a stench came from the lunchbox.

"That…lunch…"Tsuna said as his mouth was covered by his hand.

"Was made by Bianchi…"Yamamoto finished his words as they moved backwards with their lunchbox.

* * *

**At IMAM**

"What?! You want to go to the upper levels of this school?" Takamachi-sensei shouted in shock at Rinko.

"W-well…"Rinko looked away from her teacher's face.

"Even though you passed the test, you still have the Expert Class to graduate from too." Takamachi-sensei said, pointing out that Rinko had passed two classes.

This was a fact. Expert Class were to continue after the holidays due to the lack of students passing the final exam for the Intermediate Class. Only Rinko and the other student passed, and plus the students in the current Expert Class were on the verge of giving up. Flying and Telepathy Classes were the hardest classes among all which mages would choose to pursue.

"Besides, the elevator is out of bounds to normal students and you too. You are a peasant who had some special benefits, but please do not cross the line like what happened to her." Takamachi spoke after a period of silence, also reminding Rinko of the rules.

"Yes. I will drop this matter." Rinko said, looking down. "But I intend to try and become stronger in my own right, to prove that peasants can be mages too!" Rinko declared proudly to Takamachi-sensei.

Takamachi looked sadly at Rinko, somewhat agreeing with her. Rinko faced her with determined eyes, but the inside of her is nervous. '_Why do I feel frightened after saying that?_' Rinko thought, but held her ground. She can't fall here. Takamachi-sensei noticed how nervous Rinko was.

"Hey…Rinko." Takamachi caught Rinko's attention. "Would you like to be in my Combat Magic Class?"

"Com..bat…magic class?" Rinko was surprised.

"Yeah…Testarossa-sensei and I just got around to finally establishing it as a class and we're looking for students including Shiori-san." Takamachi-sensei mentioned, facing Rinko.

Rinko stared at Takamachi-sensei for a short while.

* * *

**Back to the boys**

The horse was eating the grass as Tsuna analyzed the farm.

"It doesn't seem like there's a famine around here. It's the _farmers_ that are causing it." Tsuna pointed as the crops were poorly cultivated.

"How do they even cause one when they are not of Mother Nature? Haha, Tsuna, you're funny." Yamamoto commented as Tsuna took a farming tool from the shed.

"Juudaime, what are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm going to plow the farm so we can get some food in stock."

"What? But this isn't your property!" Yamamoto pointed.

"In the Official Vongola Rule Book, classified under the Farming Section, Ownership of Farms, during a famine caused either by nature or man-made causes will make the farm known as abandoned property, which can be used for any purposes since." Tsuna recounted a specific rule from the book.

The two nobles stopped upon hearing that. '_How…did…he get his hands on the official rulebook?_' Yamamoto thought, rather surprised. Gokudera was rather impressed.

"Until the owners come to claim back their property, we can farm on it." Tsuna told them and started plowing.

"O-oi! Wait!" Yamamoto picked up a farming tool and ran to Tsuna.

* * *

**A few hours later**

The boys panted heavily as they slowly sat by the fire Gokudera had created. What are they going to eat for dinner now? They should have picked some from the forest to eat. Good thing they had enough food for a day or two. Tsuna looked around when he saw Gokudera doing some weird chanting.

"Mortals are mortals, gods are gods…" Gokudera muttered slowly.

"Gokudera-kun, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked as he walked around the carriage.

"Oh, Juudaime. I am just doing something out of habit." Gokudera told him casually, with him sweat dropping.

"Like I said, what is it?" Tsuna asked curiously and stopped upon seeing something on a piece of paper with nonsense written all over it.

Gokudera hid it immediately. He hoped Tsuna didn't know what was written on the paper.

"What's with you writing nonsense all over it?" Tsuna again demanded, with Gokudera heaving a sigh of relief.

"I…" Oh crap, he needs an excuse. "am…writing a letter to my sister!" He had said the words that could not be taken back.

'_What the heck!_' Tsuna screamed in his mind. Who in their right mind would write a letter to a sibling who actually _poisons _you indirectly? '_Grr…why did I say that?_' Gokudera thought, feeling that he had caused himself trouble.

"Oh…then I'll go sleep first."

"Have a nice night, Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted and felt relieved when Tsuna left.

Yamamoto soon pops up, surprising Gokudera. He fell on a stone and the ink spreaded all over the paper.

"What did you do that for!?" Gokudera yelled. "You ruined my only ink!"

"So-sorry."

"SORRY WON'T CUT IT. You're gonna pay for it!" Gokudera bellowed in anger, picking up his staff.

"Oh…crap…" Yamamoto said, thinking, '_I think I angered him._'

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, quiet down, I want to sleep!" Tsuna suddenly shouted, before going back to sleep.

"You got lucky…I'll make sure you'll pay for the ink stone!"

"So-sorry, I'll buy you another one."

"THAT INK STONE WAS IMPORTED FROM RAITHEL!" Gokudera claimed and picked up his stuff, ignoring Yamamoto.

* * *

**The next day**

Tsuna woke up to find Yamamoto sleeping in front of him, and when he looked out from behind the carriage, Gokudera was sleeping on the floor. Were they not getting along well? Tsuna decides to clean up the place. By the time Gokudera woke up, Tsuna was already packing up. He took some food and kept it in the bag. They may get hungry later on.

"Juu..daime?" Gokudera sat up properly, yawning loudly.

"Get on the carriage, Gokudera-kun. We're going out soon." Tsuna told him as he got out of the carriage from the back and helped put Gokudera's things on the carriage.

"Oh…thanks." Gokudera rolled up his sleeping bag and sat at the back of the carriage.

He did not want to sit near Yamamoto. It is the last thing he wanted to do. Tsuna got the horse and tied it to the carriage before they set off. Since Yamamoto is sleeping, Tsuna would ride the horse. Gokudera suddenly widened his eyes upon seeing Tsuna going to direct the horse.

"Erm…Juudaime?"

"Yes?" Tsuna said as they turned to the direction of Shichiku.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Gokudera questioned.

"I rode a cow before, so why not?" Tsuna said blatantly.

"Oh…if you like why I not do it?" Gokudera suggested.

"No, no, we agreed to take turns, remember?" Tsuna told him, assuring that he would be fine.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Yamamoto woke up, and saw that they were nearing Shichiku. He looked around, seeing Gokudera taking a nap at the back of the carriage, and all his things are with him. Tsuna was riding the horse and it is almost afternoon.

"We're at Shichiku already? That's kind of fast."

"Well it was early in the morning and the traffic at the river wasn't very packed, so we got there earlier than expected." Tsuna explained as they were reaching He then turned to look at Yamamoto. "How come you woke up so late?"

"I need to practice my swordplay so I stayed up late." Yamamoto told him, assuring Tsuna that there is nothing to worry about.

"Che, show off." Gokudera scoffed unhappily in front of Yamamoto.

The two stared at Gokudera for a few moments before Tsuna asked Yamamoto.

"What happened between you two yesterday?" Tsuna whispered to Yamamoto, wondering what happened.

"I accidentally broke his ink things so he particularly hates me." Yamamoto whispered back.

"Ink?" Tsuna then tried to remember what happened last night.

"What are you talking about? Badmouthing me?" Gokudera started up a fight.

"Wait! I never did anything of that sort!" Yamamoto soon got attacked by Gokudera's antiques, trying to protect himself with his things.

'_Oh yeah…he was writing a letter to his sister._' Tsuna remembered, and returned back to riding the horse.

"Anyway, let's hurry up and find a place to rest." Tsuna said as he hurried the horse.

Instead, it got slower. Tsuna then leaned to see that the horse was tired. '_Jeez, I need to get another horse for this carriage when we get the Piseces to do so._' Tsuna frowned at the horse's stamina. Suddenly, he saw the horse's face turn purple.

"Uh…guys."

"Yes?" The two stopped fighting and turned to Tsuna.

"I think we have a problem." Tsuna said as the carriage stopped completely.

"Oh my god! The horse"! Gokudera jumped out from the back of the carriage and ran to the horse.

He then analyzed the horse.

"What happened to it?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"It…consumed Poison Cooking…" Gokudera stammered in immense fear.

"As…expected…." Tsuna sweat dropped as he turned to Yamamoto, who had the same shocked face plastered on their faces.

"Now what?"

"We need to bring it to the doctor. Which means…we are going to waste more Piseces." Tsuna said, and Gokudera cursed the horse.

'_It looks like we have to work for Piseces now, unfortunately._' Tsuna thought as he saw the stack of coins they have, which is going down the drain for the horse. '_I should have known that we will face problems on the way._' Tsuna thought as he made a face palm. Do you really think that no problems would even come your way? Too bad for you, Tsuna.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

**When I wanted to choose a new town name, it sounded like Shinjuku. I don't want to base it on real places in Japan, it's a medieval era. Makes it very weird, right? Most of the towns should be with different names, since the empire is multi-lingual. And Shichiku sounds like Shichi, which means Seven in Japanese so I put the pronouncing right there.**

**The next chapter will be longer, with the boys going to work. Yeah, that's right. They need the money to continue their journeys because if not, they won't have the place to stay, re-fill, rest and learn. Please review!**

**~Hajimeru Rinko**


	9. Ch 9: A Journey Part 2

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The Fantasy Adventure of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note:I do not own KHR.

* * *

**A Fantasy Tale Chapter 9 – A Journey Part 2

After taking the horse to the vet, they parked the carriage at the parking lot next to an inn. Apparently, it is the only inn in Shichiku. The three boys hesitantly entered the inn, as there were many adults around them. Tsuna approached the counter, where a bubbly middle-aged woman was working at. She was serving customers after all. Yamamoto handed Tsuna the coins, who had started to count them.

"Darn it…I can't stand staying in the same place with lowly peasants and nobles!" Gokudera angrily muttered to himself.

"Calm down, at least we're not staying here forever." Tsuna pointed before turning to the woman. "Room for three, please. We're staying for one week." Tsuna said, putting a small stack of coins on the counter.

The woman counted the coins, finding out that it was 5800 Piseces, the appropriate rent for three people. She then eyed the brunette in front of her. '_The other two looked like they were raised as nobles, but this child looks like a peasant. Where did he get the ability to count?_' The woman was sure that Tsuna was counting the coins.

"Sure. It's room 105." The woman handed them a key.

"And keep our carriage safe, or else you're paying us." Tsuna said, with the woman nodding as the three started to go up.

After entering the room, Tsuna breathed. That was rather hard to pull off something like that. The way the woman eyed at him seemed to make him nervous. During his childhood days, Rinko taught him basic mathematics just for being a farmer along with language and other subjects. Then she only went on magic and some other mystical things that might be helpful to Tsuna. What Tsuna disliked the most, was Rinko's mountain of guides, books, which he didn't want to read. They seemed boring compared to the ones in the library in his view.

"You did a good job, Tsuna." Yamamoto told him.

"No one could perform as well as you, Juudaime!" Gokudera praised Tsuna.

"Yeah…I don't want to do it anymore." Tsuna told them when they begin to un-pack their things.

* * *

**The next day**

"What?! You already got jobs!?" Tsuna yelled in shock as they were standing in front of a job request board.

"Sorry, Tsuna. There are very few people who could use the flames, so that's why we two already got booked immediately when we got here." Yamamoto apologised, explaining the reason of their abilities.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime, to abandon you without consulting you." Gokudera apologised too.

"Oh…Looks like I have to look which job fits for me." Tsuna said, looking a little disappointed.

"Remember, it's only for a week." Yamamoto pointed as the two left.

Tsuna waved as they left, and sighed once they were gone. He looked across the board, with many job requests from the folks of the town. Neither Chuguraitsu nor Hikuisatsu had a job board like this one. Tsuna eyed the board, looking at the One Week section. There were a lot of jobs, such as cleaning a Bamfot's droppings, painting a whole house, being a maid for a lady. Tsuna definitely do not want those. More ridiculous jobs were also on the board, including a bunny-suit request.

"Hmm…I'm definitely not going to be a teacher…but the pay is 30000 Piseces. Is there anything better than being a witch's apprentice?" Tsuna said after some time, trying to look what was at the top of the board.

He jumped, randomly snatching a request from the top of the One Week section of the job board. Tsuna then opened his eyes, hoping that he took a good job.

"Be an alchemist's apprentice for a week, must be able to light flames or have some experience in mechanical departments. The pay is…a lot?" Tsuna read out the request, and the address was a few metres away.

'_He didn't put an exact amount…which means…_'Tsuna ran with the job request in his hand, hoping that the job wasn't taken.

* * *

**At the alchemist**

"So, you want this job for a week." The tall alchemist asked the brunette in front of him.

'_This person must be insane._' The alchemist thought as Tsuna stood there.

"Yes." Tsuna answered in a determined voice as the alchemist eyed him.

"Judging from your looks and what you said, you have some skills in the mechanical apartment?" The alchemist questioned his worth.

"Yes, I do." Tsuna answered honestly.

"Then bring me buckets of water from the well at the other end of the town." The alchemist ordered Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna was surprised.

"Just bring it." The alchemist said.

"O-okay." Tsuna took a bucket and ran out the door.

"We'll see how much determination you have, mere peasant." The alchemist commented before he went back to his everyday routine.

After getting to the well, Tsuna fills the bucket with water, and turns to go back. The bucket of water was heavy, and Tsuna had to walk back quietly, or else if he ran, the water would spill. 'Wouldn't it be easier if you were one of those who had flame skills.' The alchemist's words echoed in Tsuna's mind, but he's determined to show that he doesn't _**need **_them. For the whole day, Tsuna kept bringing in and out buckets of water, and he was panting every time he got back.

"Stop." The alchemist ordered.

"Is…there anything else I need to do?" Tsuna panted heavily.

"Alright, come back tomorrow." The alchemist concluded.

"E-ehh?"

"Just come back tomorrow." The alchemist calmly said, not getting agitated.

"Isn't there anything I could help you with–" Tsuna was cut off when the alchemist stomped the ground.

"Tomorrow." The alchemist emphasized heavily.

"Okay…" Tsuna gave up. He wouldn't want to mess with the alchemist.

When he got back (and went to bathe of course), Yamamoto and Gokudera were on their beds, having their job done. They were talking about their jobs when Tsuna heard Gokudera complaining.

"Jeez, that darn lowly noble kept ordering me around, I say, I'm going to beat him to a pulp once this job is over!" Gokudera scoffed as Yamamoto giggled.

"Maa, maa, calm down." Yamamoto tried to comfort Gokudera.

"Why do I need comfort from you, who broke my ink pot?"Gokudera angrily snapped at Yamamoto.

"Hey guys, how was first day at work?" Tsuna joined in the conversation.

"Great." Yamamoto answered happily with a smile.

"Horrible." Gokudera said with a frowning face.

'_Oh…I never knew they were opposites._' Tsuna thought upon hearing their answers.

"What about you, Juudaime?"

"I had to bring buckets of water from morning to night. How tiring is that?" Tsuna sigh as he finally rested on the bed.

"What? Did you get a job as a caretaker for a cow or a Bamfot?" Yamamoto asked, having not known what job he took.

"I got a job as an alchemist apprentice."

"What? Erm, Juudaime, doesn't alchemist include _alchemy_? Why aren't you doing it anyway?" Gokudera was confused.

"I don't know. When I go there tomorrow I'll know." Tsuna said, finally going to sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

"So you're back." The alchemist said when Tsuna opened the door.

"Do I have to bring buckets of water today too?" Tsuna brought in the bucket of water.

"Yes. I assume you brought one prepared." The alchemist said.

"Then I'll go get more." Tsuna ran out the door after grabbing a bucket.

'_He can be still as foolish as those nobles who came to be under me._' The alchemist thought, remembering the times in the past.

**In the past, 5 years earlier**

"Vongola Nono is glad to have you here." A male servant had led the way.

The alchemist had a stoic expression plastered on his face. He looked like someone who didn't have any joy in life. And he wasn't even interested in meeting the king. He only accepted because of the pay.

"Wait!" A voice belonging to a child shouted as he ran past them.

"Who was that? I had never heard of princes other then Crown Prince Xanxus." The alchemist questioned curiously.

"One of the Vongola's hidden princes. He's very nice and quite diligent." The servant commented on the child who disappeared deeper into the hallways.

"I see. Is he a prodigy?" The alchemist seemed to take an interest in prodigies.

"Nope. Shall we continue on?" The servant dropped the conversation, not interested in filling up the holes.

**The present**

Tsuna panted heavily as he got there. His stamina didn't get worse, right? '_Jeez…I should have warmed up before coming here; this is going to be a strain on my body._' Tsuna thought as he filled up the bucket with water. Tsuna then faced the town. '_Time to go back…gosh this is my most hated part of the journey here and there!_' Tsuna thought as he carefully walked, not spilling a drop.

* * *

**At the inn**

The bubbly woman was cleaning the fishes when the phone rang. She walked over and picked up the phone.

"Florisa Inn, how come I help you?" The woman happily greeted.

"Florisa, we need your help." The woman recognised the voice.

"You do know I quitted the Knightmares, didn't you?" The woman unhappily said.

"I know. Just help us out a little. We sent two Knightmares on your way, so take care of them." The unknown voice ordered.

"You have my word, but I won't help you in any way. If you dare I'll…"

"Yeah, sure. Someone as pathetic as you can't go on the battlefield." The voice mentioned.

"Okay. Got to go back to run the family business." The bubbly woman hung up on that person.

'_Jeez, that person is so bossy._' The woman thought when two Knightmares came in. They seem so braggy and weak in the woman's view. '_Can they even kill one person? I doubt it._' The woman then proceeded to serve them, pretending that she is on their side. She would never be on their side. Ever.

* * *

**Back at the alchemist**

Tsuna was panting heavily by the time he got back. Little did he know that the bucket had been changed to a 7kg weight with 1kilometer of water added to it, making it heavy for the almost eleven year old boy. The alchemist looked at him. '_He doesn't seem to be giving up any time soon._' He then turned back to continue his experiments.

"Hey…" The alchemist turned to face him. "Are you trying to test my determination?" Tsuna curiously asked, since this bothered him the whole time.

The alchemist eyed him curiously. Did Tsuna say something wrong? But it is quite obvious, isn't it? '_He found out after a day? Quite surprising. Anyone would have given up the first day._' The alchemist thought.

"Boy, have you heard of Dying Will flames?" The alchemist asked Tsuna.

"Dying Will? You mean a will to do something?" Tsuna concluded, having never heard of Dying Will.

"Precisely correct. I heard from some sources that you have friends who use flames, right?"

"Yeah…Yamamoto has the Rain Flame while Gokudera has the Storm flame." Tsuna recounted, remembering their flame colours.

"There is more than it meets the eye."

"Other than those two…there's also the Sun, Cloud, Mist and Thunder." Tsuna summed up.

"You're missing something." The alchemist pointed.

"Ehh? Really?"

"The Sky Flame is the most rare flame attribute among all the flame users. Isn't that the most obvious thing you know?" The alchemist couldn't believe it.

"Well, sorry, when my dear sister explained it to me, she was cut off before she could say 'Sky' thanks to that fat person." Tsuna rolled his eyes, talking in a sarcastic tone. Did the alchemist actually expect him to know just about _everything_?

"Pardon me, I was just trying to be funny." The alchemist apologised.

"Mind if I ask, what's your name?" Tsuna asked after a period of silence passed.

He didn't answer. Tsuna thought that he asked the wrong question.

"Revant." Tsuna looked up. "Just call me Revant." The alchemist said, with Tsuna looking any happier.

* * *

**Over at Gokudera and Yamamoto**

"No way am I going to be your horse-back!" Gokudera finally snapped. He can't take it anymore.

"How dare you disobey me, the one who hired you?"

"You have the bad tastes stupid noble!" Gokudera insulted the person who hired him.

Yamamoto and his employer watched the scene.

"He's just too proud, isn't he?" His fifteen year old employer said.

"He's always like that. Shall we continue?" Yamamoto liked talking to his employer, who was near his age.

* * *

**At the inn**

"Hey, stop slacking around. Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" The bubbly woman was annoyed, as the two Knightmares abused their privileges.

"Relax, you stupid fat woman. We'll get it done soon. Why so panicky?" The Knightmare just shrug it off as the woman scrubbed the dishes.

'_These guys won't even know what kind of group they got into._' The woman bit her lip as she puts the plate on one side, taking another and washing it. This is very annoying, and the woman wished that she could kick those two out already. She had the right, but later the Knightmares might destroy her inn for no reason. Wasn't this the reason why she's in denial already?

* * *

**At IMAM**

"For the next three weeks, I am in charge of training you all in ranged combat magic. Let's do our best!" Takamachi-sensei kindly announced, with the students looking at her.

They went to a camp not far from IMAM. Takamachi-sensei and Testarossa-sensei had begun their training lessons. Among some of the students, they were talking quietly.

"Did you hear? Takamachi-sensei used to be a tactical instructor from Mid-Childa!"

"Really? I can't believe it."

'_A tactical and aerial instructor? It seems like Takamachi-sensei is strong._' Rinko thought, getting a little interested. Though Rinko finds it a little boring, but at least she had something to do during the holidays. She would be bored to hell looking after the farms with her fat mother anyway. Later, when they were going to their dorms, Rinko shared a room with someone she didn't know. Shiori was in Testarossa's class, while Rinko wasn't, so she shared a room with someone else who is in Takamachi's class. The roommate cuddled up on her bed, with her back facing Rinko. Rinko got off her bed and walked towards the girl.

"I don't want to be here…"

"Are you homesick?" Rinko asked, and the girl turned to Rinko

Her face looked like she cried her eyes out, and looked downcast. She nodded, and Rinko sat beside her.

"You can tell me what happened. I'm a peasant too." Rinko tried to comfort her new roommate, who shook her head. "My name is Rinko, and yours?" Rinko suddenly said.

"Rina. Rina Maples." Rinko was surprised that she answered.

* * *

**At the alchemist**

Tsuna puts down a box and wipes off sweat from his forehead. It had been a hard day as he had been bringing ingredients for Revant. Revant was sitting in his chair, smoking his tobacco.

"Still, it's amazing about how much you know magic."Revant commented, surprised.

"It had been two and a half years since my sister was sent to magic school." Tsuna explained, opening the box and carrying out its contents. He then saw a pair of gloves and picked them up. "What are these gloves used for?" Tsuna asked.

"They are used for battle." Revant answered, putting down his tobacco.

"What?! How do you use gloves in battle?" Tsuna exclaimed in shock.

"If you use flames, then it's possible. In normal combat, it is possible to put explosives in the glove too. That's what the 24th Lady Gerrard from the Gigliro Nero Empire did." Revant explained the use gloves can be.

"So…clothing can be used as weapons?" Tsuna said, since a Lady doesn't use weapons in their time.

"Certainly not. If they were you'd be dead now, considering that of all the possibilities clothing can be dangerous as poison and spikes pointed at you. Accessories are more likely, for example, a hair clip, a hat, shoes and even ribbons were used as weapons." Revant stated the truth, which Tsuna understood.

The door bell soon rang and Revant ordered Tsuna to open the door. Tsuna opened it and saw a messenger holding a box.

"This is for Alchemist Revant." The messenger mentioned.

"Oh, thanks." The messenger handed Tsuna the box and left.

Tsuna re-entered the room, holding the box. He passed it to Revant, who opened it and let Tsuna see what was inside.

"What? Another pair of gloves?" Tsuna said in disbelief.

"I planned to give them to you, but since it's a spoiled surprise, maybe something else." Revant said, taking the box away from Tsuna's view.

"Then what about the other pair?" Tsuna asked.

"That one is already old and not well-equipped." Revant said.

"Everything must have a use, so why not use it?" Tsuna

"Like I said…" Revant stopped when he saw Tsuna's determined eyes.

Tsuna shot an 'I won't give up until I get a result, is-that-clear?' look at Revant. Revant sighed, having been beaten by a look like this before.

"What do you want to do with it?" Revant asked in a very bored tone. Who would do it anyway?

"Is it possible to use alchemy to make those old pair of gloves better?" Tsuna queried, looking at the gloves in curiosity.

"Unfortunately, that would take a lot of materials which I don't have and won't get." Revant said, before going up the stairs, leaving Tsuna alone.

'_Like heck I'm going to give up on something that still can be used. There's so much in the world I also want to see._' Tsuna thought, gripping the gloves tighter.

* * *

**At the inn**

"Darn it! He fired me without paying! That stupid noble! How dare he!" Gokudera bellowed in a loud voice, trying to destroy a table with his hands.

"Calm down, at least I got some Piseces." Yamamoto assured Gokudera, who deemed that as an insult as Yamamoto shows him a bag of Piseces he earned.

"I can't believe I failed!" Gokudera was despairing in a corner.

"Umm…Gokudera?" Yamamoto waved at him, and Gokudera continued in his moment of horrible "despair".

Downstairs, the Knightmares finally leave to do their job. The woman was extremely annoyed at how irresponsible they are. She sighed, thinking, '_The Knightmares are like using each other as pawns. When will they ever realise that?_' She returned to cooking. Tsuna, who was on his way to the inn, was still thinking of a way to make the gloves useful again. '_I think I should decide on a weapon as soon as possible, since everyone already has one that suits their personality extremely well._' Tsuna thought as he entered the inn, pondering hard.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

**Don't worry, Tsuna will remain a all-rounder user. Couldn't think of ANYTHING to continue this chapter, so that's it. Quite long too.**

**Info:**

**Bamfot is an elephant species that has most of its body parts are covered by leaves that grow over their skin.**

**The City of Florence- A large city in the south and its ranking is from merchants to High Noble.**

**Please Review! I need them to continue this story.  
**


	10. Ch 10: A Journey Part 3: Escape

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The Fantasy Adventure of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note:I do not own KHR.

* * *

**A Fantasy Tale Chapter 10 – A Journey Part 3: Escape

Tsuna opened the door and closed it. He then turned to see Gokudera crying, ahem, I mean growing mushrooms in a corner while Yamamoto was trying to comfort him out of it.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Gokudera got fired by his employer and didn't receive his pay." Yamamoto explained .

"I'll make sure I'll kill him the next time I see him so I can get my pay!" Gokudera was in despair as Tsuna sweat dropped.

He walked over to Gokudera.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, we can earn more." Tsuna assured the noble.

"Thanks for the comfort, Juudaime. I need to go clear my mind." Gokudera said, before putting a divider separating his bed from the other two's bed.

Gokudera soon suddenly chanted some weird speech as the other two sweat dropped. '_Just what the heck is with him?_' They thought, being dumbfounded.

* * *

**The next day, at the training camp**

"Phew, that was close." Rinko said as she turned to look at the training course they went past just now.

Rinko then turned to Rina, who was on the ground, checking her weapon. All of them were given training weapons which they chose on the first day. Most chose staffs, but some unique exceptions chose others. Rinko didn't have any compatibility for other weapons anyway.

"Are you two having fun?" Someone approached them.

"Takamachi-sensei!" They shouted, immediately standing up and saluting her.

Takamachi-sensei walked over and ruffled Rina's hair.

"I know this is a little hard on you, but do your best." Takamachi comforted Rina in a soft voice that Rinko couldn't hear.

Rina soon felt teary in the eyes when Takamachi left to encourage the others. Rinko saw this, noticing the homesick behaviour Rina has been giving off.

* * *

**At the alchemist**

"Still haven't found a way?" Revant curiously asked.

"I'm afraid…not." Tsuna answered, moving around the boxes as he was ordered.

"You need help?" Revant soon turned around to look at Tsuna.

"Other than learning alchemy, it's a no." Tsuna declined the offer.

"You're quite stubborn, aren't you?"

"Those two people said the same thing." Tsuna said as he closed the box.

"Who?"

"Never mind." Tsuna didn't bother to elaborate on it.

* * *

**At Yamamoto**

"What? Today's the last day?" Yamamoto made a shocked face at his fifteen year old employer.

"I'm sorry. We didn't plan to stay shorter than expected. I hope you understand." His employer explained.

"Oh…alright." Yamamoto took a fighting stance with his sword. "Wanna spar?"

"It's my pleasure." The employer also took a fighting stance.

**Somewhere**

"Please…spare us…" A girl begged as she squat at the floor, holding tightly onto her torn teddy bear.

The solider did not reply and he pointed his rifle at her head. The girl stared while the expressionless solider remained the same. They were in an orphanage, and many dead children were lying on the floor which was splattered by blood. Their caretaker died and the girl was the last, sole survivor. Her eyes were red after crying, and she was killed off, with her teddy bear right beside her.

That was the fate, of a child from the fallen, powerful, Napoleon Empire.

* * *

**During the afternoon**

'Go back early and find a way before you come back.' Revant's words were heard in Tsuna's mind, as he walked the streets of the town. He then saw a solider beat up a 'Napoleon' and left the person to die. Tsuna almost forgot that they were in a war. The Gesso and the Vongola Family has been clashing for years now, since their last rival, the Napoleon Empire has been defeated at the hands of the Gesso Empire, who is also fighting the Vongola Empire. Despite that the Vongola did not mistreat the Napoleans, but there were still some who hated them for their proud, boastful behaviour. '_What is the king thinking? He never even thought about the citizens at all._' Tsuna looked sadly at the poor Napoleon, who picked up some rotten apples that were on the ground a few days ago.

When he got back to their room, he saw Gokudera reading a book in a language he couldn't understand.

"Hey Gokudera-kun, what are you reading?" Tsuna asked in a friendly tone, hoping to cheer him up as his friend. He sat beside Gokudera.

"Oh, Juudaime, I'm reading about aliens, UFOs and gods." Gokudera told Tsuna casually, which was unusual.

"What?" Tsuna didn't register what Gokudera just said.

"You know…aliens are people from outer space, and UFOs are their way of transportation. I believe that gods are also one of them." Gokudera explained in a way that Tsuna found it complicated and superstitious.

"What language is this?"

"It's in a language invented by my family."

Tsuna stared at the random letters. They looked completely messed up and he can't recognise the language from anywhere. Then, he decides to ask Gokudera something.

"Where did you get all those ideas from?" Tsuna asked Gokudera. Really. Whoever gets these kinds of ideas is just plain…_weird_.

"Oh. Uncle Iemitsu told me that they exist." Gokudera mentioned.

"Uncle who?"

"He was part of the Vongola Family but was an ineligible heir. So his…"Gokudera soon remembered something, so he changed the subject. "He…told me the adventures he had travelling around the world!" Gokudera then looked at Tsuna, like as if he didn't want him to know something.

"Oh. I see." Tsuna didn't notice the nervous look at Gokudera's face and soon turned away to think about the gloves. He has to finish the job or he'll stay here forever.

* * *

**At the training camp, in the dorms**

Rina was on her bed, staring onto nothing. Rinko was right across her, making a worried glance at Rina. She then decides to strike up a conversation, hoping that Rina would be happier.

"Hey, do you have a sibling at home?" Rinko asked, and Rina shook her head in response. Rinko breathed in, and added, "I do. I have a little brother."

Rina looked up, and Rinko was a little satisfied with her response, and then continued her story.

"Well, the little brother is kind of cute, always doing things obediently even though he dislikes our mother." Rinko spoke, describing her little brother. Rina seemed more intrigued about it. "He is also smart, always trying to learn. That must be because of how I forced him to learn despite being peasants." Rinko continued in her story.

"Your brother must be nice." Rina said in a uninterested tone, reminded of something.

"I came from a family of farmers. My father died after I was born." Rinko turned to Rina, who suddenly tightened up and cringed at the word "father".

Rina then muttered something that Rinko couldn't hear. Rinko glanced at Rina, wondering what is wrong with the word 'father', or her father?

* * *

**Outside the inn**

Yamamoto came back from his employer's house, casually whistling cheerfully. He then reaches a alley, and heard some voices.

"Jeez, I hate this job." One of the voices said.

'_Must be one of those who got a horrible job on the board._' Yamamoto thought, thinking nothing of it when he was about to leave.

"I know. But we have to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi as our top priority." The other voice said, stunning Yamamoto.

Yamamoto then stepped back to the wall, suspecting the two voices. He then peered from the wall, seeing two men in Knightmare uniform. '_Eh? They're wearing the same clothes like that woman that attacked Tsuna. Was it…_' Yamamoto got back to his safety zone and listen for more information.

"Where is he anyway? He must have left." The second voice whined.

"No, the spies confirmed that he has not left the town yet. So we have to look." The first voice informed the other person.

"But we searched the whole night! I'm tired! I wanna go home." Yamamoto sweat dropped upon hearing that.

'_So much for the people in the same group as that woman._' Yamamoto thought, and ran off to tell Tsuna. The two people stepped out and saw Yamamoto running off. Had they been eavesdropped? The two assassins gave chase. Yamamoto took a shortcut to the inn, buying the three sometime. Yamamoto burst open the door, surprising Tsuna and Gokudera, who were talking about their favourite books.

"We got trouble." Yamamoto said, panting heavily.

"What? Can't you see we're busy talking?" Gokudera hissed.

"I heard someone wanted to kill you." Yamamoto mentioned, stunning Tsuna.

"Kill who?" Gokudera asked.

The two stared at him. '_Oh yeah, he didn't know I got close to being killed._' Tsuna and Yamamoto thought.

"A-anyway, let's go before they find us." Tsuna stammered, not wanting to say anything about it.

"What are you guys hiding from me!?" Gokudera demanded from the two.

"Gokudera-kun, I'll tell you later. Let's get out of town first." Tsuna mentioned, taking out their bags.

"But we'll be noticed easily! There are spies too." Yamamoto pointed.

"I got a plan. Just trust me." Tsuna smiled at them confidently.

* * *

**Later**

Tsuna was running with the gloves in his pocket from the assassins. Apparently, he was making his way to Revant. Tsuna jumped up a wall and ran on the top of it, turning right. One of them was jumping from roof to roof, and the other from the ground.

"Wait! We need to talk!"

'_Yeah right. I'm busy._' Tsuna thought as he jumped to another wall. He jumped off it and ran in the direction of Revant. He needed to retrieve _something_ from him. He hoped the plan works. After some running, Tsuna sprinted into Revant's home, where the man was drinking coffee. The alchemist was surprised at his temporary apprentice's intrusion, and Tsuna was panting.

"I thought I said…"

"I think I know what to do. Can I have those gloves?" Tsuna was referring the gloves Revant ordered.

"Err, sure." Revant took them out from a drawer and handed it to Tsuna, who took out the other pair of gloves. "You know what to do?" Revant asked Tsuna, who nodded in response.

He then whispered something to Revant, and left the alchemist's house immediately. Meanwhile, Yamamoto and Gokudera were leaving the town in their carriage, heading to the next town on the map. Everything was packed up nicely at the back of the carriage, and Gokudera was silently riding the horses. Using Yamamoto's earnings, they bought the cheapest horse, which is fairly young and inexperienced, but Tsuna said it might be good to have a young horse so it might grow.

Gokudera wasn't happy being paired with Yamamoto, who was whistling at the back of the carriage.

* * *

**Earlier**

"First, you two pack up all our things and take the carriage first."

"Eh, why?"

"I'll be a decoy for them, since I'm their target."

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked, and Gokudera turned to him.

"If he can't do it, then that means you can do it." Gokudera questioned Yamamoto's trust in Tsuna.

Yamamoto noticed that Gokudera trusts Tsuna, and turned to look at Tsuna, who is still calm.

"Okay. I'll be sure."

"Next, buy the cheapest and the weakest horse."

"What?"

"I think the cheapest one cost 10000 Piseces. We have enough, and it's conveniently located along the path to the exit we're planning to leave from." Yamamoto counted his earnings.

"You take the carriage and leave the town first. I'll catch up."

"How? They would be chasing you."

"Simple…I have just something for them…" Tsuna suddenly made an evil grin and Yamamoto cringed while Gokudera blinked his eyes in confusion.

* * *

**Present**

"By the way, who was trying to kill Juudaime?"

"I don't know. But they wear the same uniform."

"You don't know!? How can you not know!?" Gokudera snapped, angrily demanding an answer as Tsuna sets the trap and runs off.

Yamamoto scratched his head. He never knew Gokudera was so hot-tempered. He searched for an answer in his mind. Tsuna sprinted through the forest quickly, having thanked Revant for the water bucket task. Tsuna hoped the trap would delay the two, and that his trap is properly hidden.

"An-anyway! Should we wait for Tsuna?" Tsuna heard Yamamoto's voice as he sees the carriage, not far from town.

"I demand an answer mere mortal!" Gokudera refused to budge.

"Aren't you a-" Yamamoto was covered in the mouth by Tsuna, who knew what he was going to say.

"Juudaime, you're safe." Gokudera was elated.

"See, I told you we will be fine if you had trusted me."

"Sorry for doubting you, Tsuna. And you saved me from him." Yamamoto then giggled.

"Who do you need saving FROM?!" Gokudera bellowed angrily, seeing that Yamamoto was referring to him.

"Calm down already!" Tsuna stopped the fight. Suddenly, he thought that he forgot something.

At this moment, the two Knightmares stepped onto the trap, and it flung them away. They flew all the way back to their headquarters. They came falling down from the ceiling, landing right in front of their leader.

Tsuna suddenly stood up, shouting, "Ah! I forgot that I adjusted the strap too far!"

"What? Does that mean that they are coming after us?"

"No, I made the trap that flung them so far, maybe…past the palace." The other two boys widened their eyes in shock. How do you actually make a trap that flies you 8000000km?

'_According to my theories, it is impossible to make a trap like that._' Gokudera thought while Yamamoto thought, '_A trap that flies you so far is inhuman. Not possible._' Tsuna saw their shocked looks, and gave them a look that he wasn't exaggerating. '_They don't seem to believe me._' Tsuna thought, then pondered how did he adjust the trap when he checked it properly?

* * *

**At the Knightmares**

"Fools, aren't you supposed to be after him!?" A superior screamed as the leader stepped down from his seat.

"These two are so worthless! Kill them off!" Another screamed.

"No! Don't kill us!" The two members begged as the leader picked up the piece of paper.

"What's that?" A member asked, pointing at the paper as he read it.

'You dare try killing me and I'll make sure I get my payback.' The paper read. The leader laughed and threw the paper away. The leader then orders the two to leave, which they happily obeyed. '_The paper wasn't written by any normal person. It has been written with an invisible __**dying will**__ that has been emitting from it._' The leader thought as Tsuna wondered what had ever happened to his ink he took from Revant. It had been used, and he was sure he didn't use it just now.

End of Chapter 10

* * *

**Sorry for the delays. School is getting on my nerves! It is best not to call Gokudera a 'mortal', since he's too superstitious.  
**

**FYI:**

**The ability to write with an invisible dying will is quite rare, and is mentioned in legends where a boy who had a dying will wrote his wishes on a piece of paper and they came true.**

**Please review. I need them to fuel my motivation for having to type over 2 projects.**

**~Hajimeru Rinko**


	11. Ch 11: A Journey Part 4: What?

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The Fantasy adventures of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note:I do not own KHR.  
This chapter is purely filler. We learn why Rinko presses knowledge on Tsuna and his so-called linguistic abilities. This might be the most boring update ever. And yes, Koichi sounds like someone from Digimon Frontier, I know, I know.  


* * *

**A Fantasy Tale Chapter 11- A Journey Part 4: What?

"So where are we headed?" Tsuna asked.

"To Koichi." Yamamoto answered.

"That place is a trading town. Maybe I could get another ink stone." Gokudera leaned on the side of the carriage as Yamamoto rode the horses.

"Trading town? Like Chuguraitsu?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Yup. It has a good reputation, but rumours were going on the newspapers saying about some children being abused or something." Gokudera mentioned.

Yamamoto and Tsuna looked down. '_Was it Napoleon children?_' They thought, having seen some soldiers abusing them.

"And the strange thing is that the report never said anything about the children being Napoleon." Gokudera added, and they were surprised.

Tsuna then crawled over to pat on the weak horse they bought earlier. It was easily tired, but continued moving on.

"Don't give up…" He whispered, before turning back to take out a book from his bag.

Tsuna flipped through the pages and he didn't seem to recognise the book. He raised it to the air, seeing some papers drop out. It was written in the same, crazy language as Gokudera's.

"Ahh! Juudaime! That book is mine!" Gokudera shouted in shock and ran over to Tsuna.

"Sorry!" Tsuna picks up the papers together and handed it to Gokudera. "It was in my bag, so how did your book end up there?" Tsuna passed the book to Gokudera, who kept the papers.

"I was sure I put it in mine…" Gokudera said and then turned to Yamamoto. "Did you misplace ALL MY BOOKS?!" He asked angrily.

Yamamoto scratched his head. "Sorry, I didn't know which book is whose so I put it randomly…" Yamamoto explained, and laughed in embarrassment.

Tsuna sighed while Gokudera was getting angrier by the minute.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun, I'm sure we can find our books." Tsuna tried to calm down Gokudera. It was obvious that Gokudera and Yamamoto's relationship are like a string, ready to break at any moment, even though Yamamoto doesn't really want to fight him.

And of all people, it has to be him to be the mediator to stop them from fighting.

"An-anyway, let's write our names on the books so it won't happen again." Tsuna suggested before taking out another book.

"No way! It is obvious that he'll misplace it again! I wrote it here!" Gokudera pointed on the front cover.

"What?" Yamamoto and Tsuna stared at the front cover, seeing nothing but nonsense on it. They don't understand the words at all, and it's better if they hadn't known.

It was the same nonsense which Gokudera claimed that it was a language invented by his ancestors…or whatever he claims it is.

"Umm…Gokudera-kun, who taught you the language?" Tsuna asked, sweat dropping, hoping that it wasn't this 'Uncle Iemitsu' again.

"Well…in my family, the siblings of the heir would be teaching the next generation the language, so my uncle taught me. He also asked Uncle Iemitsu to help me too." Gokudera explained.

'_Not Uncle Iemitsu again! The next thing he would teach would be ancient Japanese customs!_' Tsuna thought immediately in shock.

"Who's this uncle Iemitsu?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"A sword-freak like you won't know." Gokudera scoffed, before turning to read his books. "And look ahead, you idiot!" He shouted.

'_They're starting to sound like some sort of bickering couple._' Tsuna knew this because of the books he read. Most of them were adventure and meant for young boys, but once he stumbled on a book where the protagonist found a young girl and travelled to recover her memories. The two always bickered and forced themselves to work together to escape the enemies after the female protagonist. In the end they married and still bickering. And Tsuna _did_ not want that to happen to the two boys. If it did, he would die of the suddenly lovey-doveyness he would witness.

That was a horrible imagination. Tsuna turned to Gokudera searching through his bags and then to Yamamoto, who was riding the horses.

"Juudaime, is this yours? It's all written in French." Gokudera passed a book to Tsuna, which was completely in French.

"Yup, that's mine." Tsuna took it from Gokudera.

"Since when do you speak French or even read it?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"I'm interested in how you speak it." Gokudera seemed to have calmed down.

"Well, I didn't know why I could read it too." Tsuna said, remembering the first time he read a foreign language book three years ago.

* * *

**Three Years ago; Spring**

"Here's a book I bought with some of our earnings." Rinko passed Tsuna a book written in Italian. "I couldn't find any English books so I bought an Italian one and I can get a friend to help translate it." Rinko explained as Tsuna looked at the book.

She bought him books since last year, and they were all in English. But it was the first time he read a book that's other than English.

"A Fortune Teller of the Stars, written by Primo de Stella. Published in 156X, it tells the adventure of a boy who tells fortune by using the stars." Tsuna read the back of the book.

"Yup, yup, that's the title-Wait, you can read the words!?" Rinko was surprised.

Tsuna looked up at his adoptive sister and nodded. Rinko had a 'No-way' look plastered on her face.

"What's going on here?" Rinko's mother came in and saw the Italian book. She then pointed at the book. "Isn't that written in Italian? I told you not to waste money on things that we don't need!" Rinko's mother shouted at Rinko and pulled her face.

"But he can read it!" Rinko claimed, and Tsuna tilted his head to the left, being confused at the situation.

"Yeah, why don't you go plow the farms right now for lying?" Rinko's mother prepared a broom.

"I'm not lying!" Rinko shouted loudly.

"Why are you two fighting?" Tsuna asked in Russian, stopping the mother and daughter, who turned to face Tsuna with a 'What-did-you-just-say?' look at him.

It was silent for a while as Tsuna hugged the book. The two blinked at him continuously, having not known what he said.

"Rinko-nee, why are you standing there for??" Tsuna then spoke again, this time in Spanish.

"What are you talking about? Can you switch back to English?" Rinko requested.

"What am I talking about? I'm asking why nee-chan is fighting with mother." Tsuna asked in Japanese, which Rinko understood.

Rinko calmed down, and walked towards the boy.

"We were just fighting over a book. Just go back to your room." Rinko spoke politely, giving up talking to the boy before he would come up with German, Cantonese, Mandarin, Portuguese, Spanish, Danish, Dutch and more.

Sometimes it was better not to fight in front of him. It would turn out to be a super language fest.

* * *

**To the present**

"So you suddenly spoke Russian fluently even though you never remember learning it?" Yamamoto said.

"Yup. And so I learned even more then Rinko did. It was too bad for a prodigy that's supposed to know everything." Tsuna giggled.

'_I would be surprised when Rinko hears this._' Yamamoto thought, seeing Tsuna is getting more sinister than ever.

"Then, Juudaime, why didn't you work as a translator?" Gokudera asked a very good question.

"The reason is, well, I'm not really good on writing the languages, plus we didn't want to draw any attention from the masses. So we kept quiet about it." Tsuna explained, remembering the time when Rinko threatened a reporter to never talk about his linguistic skills. '_She really didn't want me to be pampered and more of a jerk._' Tsuna thought, being grateful for that.

"So how many days till we reach Koichi?" Gokudera asked Yamamoto.

"At least two days. Did we stock up on food and water?" Yamamoto forgot to go shop for groceries.

"I did. Revant gave me some food which I kept in my bag. It'll last for a day or so." Tsuna showed them a few bread and cookies.

* * *

**At IMAM; Three Years ago**

"Rinko, what are you doing reading on split-personality?" Shiori asked when Rinko flipped through the pages.

"I want to know whether my brother's linguistics were just a coincidence or learned before he was six." Rinko wasn't happy about learning about her brother.

"Just relax! It's not like he over took you or something!" Shiori knew that Rinko is just over-exaggerating the matter.

"I know!" Rinko slammed the book shut and Shiori grabbed her wrist.

Rinko looked at Shiori, who had a serious face on.

"Have you ever thought of your brother's feelings, about being the one left out? You just got your own payback." It was the first time Shiori, the shy, timid eleven year old girl spoke in a serious tone.

Rinko was taken aback from Shiori's response. "Shiori, I…" Rinko stammered.

"Don't you know anything about being compared to a prodigy!?" Shiori snapped at Rinko, before stomping off.

Rinko dropped the book from her grasp, and stared at the floor for a moment. She was reminded of the time where the neighbours praised her, and the little setback she had while being forcefully taken to IMAM. Even after the forced-entry, Rinko remained proud and had been praised continuously, even though some 'jealous' classmates spoke behind her back. '_Had I been…selfish all these time?_' Rinko thought, as she picked up the book and put it back on the shelf where it originally belonged.

Rinko then look back on the times where she spent time with her brother. She didn't treat him well, always pushing him away just to do homework and practice spells. Yet the boy never complained and went on. Why he moved on when she hasn't? The answer can be found at the end of the tunnel. Shiori was right. He did overtake her and she was ranting uselessly just for not being able to move forward.

'_What I all did, what I saw, the things I did, were just things that unnecessarily building up my pointless pride, and not building up my skills and powers that were gifted to me._' Rinko thought hard, looking at her hands. '_What had I been doing this whole time?_'Rinko asked herself a question that should have been answered a long time ago.

* * *

**To the present**

"How do you pronounce this word?" Tsuna pointed randomly on a word in Gokudera's book.

"That's the word 'is'. You asked that the eleventh time, Juudaime." Gokudera was wondering whether Tsuna was too keen on it or just diverting his boredom onto some random words that he couldn't freaking understand.

Tsuna wanted to make Gokudera better by pretending to be interested in his random nonsense language. Gokudera saw through it, and sighed.

"Juudaime, if you weren't interested, say so already. Why not teach me some Asian language?" Gokudera didn't want to continue pretending.

"Wh-what? I don't know anything else other then Japanese!" Tsuna shook his head and his hands.

"Then don't you know what 乐 means?" Gokudera wrote down the Chinese word, or kanji, on the piece of paper using ink.

"Not sure of the meaning, but that's the character for 'Joy'." Tsuna pointed, and Gokudera was surprised.

"Oh…I forgot." Gokudera finally admitted.

The carriage suddenly slowed down. Yamamoto looked over to see the new horse they bought very tired.

"Guys, I think the horse is already tired." Yamamoto said loudly for the other two to hear.

The two crawled over, with Tsuna bringing a piece of bread to the horse. The horse refused to eat. Tsuna then looked at the other two and shook his head.

"So now what? Should we rest?" Tsuna asked.

"I think that'd be a good idea." Yamamoto agreed, seeing that the horse they bought was too useless.

"How far are from till we reach Koichi?" Tsuna asked, since geography isn't his best subject.

"Perhaps we would reach by tomorrow evening instead of tomorrow morning." Yamamoto commented, directing his answer at the horse.

"Don't worry." Tsuna comforted the weak horse. "You'll be strong one day, and I believe in it." Tsuna smiled, before they went to set up camp for the night.

End of Chapter 11

* * *

**So yes, I did intend to type the scene where Rinko deliberately threatened a reporter to keep it a secret. Sometimes, there are times where prodigies are mainly jerks.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Windraider(She/he is the best reviewer out there, I seek to co-operate with her/him.)**

**CHOCOCANDYZ(Thanks for the virtual cookies!)**

**FYI:**

**Koichi - A trading town just like Chuguraitsu. Recently, newspapers has been reporting about children being abused in their working industry, which the mayor denied.  
**


	12. Ch 12: A Journey Part 5

**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The Fantasy Adventure of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note:I do not own KHR.

* * *

**

A Fantasy Tale Chapter 12 – A Journey Part 5: A Spite revealed

Gokudera was really irritated at the horse. Thanks to it, they had to stop at least three times before they got to Koichi. Sometimes the horse was willing to fart at him, which Tsuna didn't expect and the next day, the horse was 'dead meat'. When Gokudera woke up in the morning in his sleeping bags, he sat up and stretched. Then he looked at his other two companions. The sword-freak along with Tsuna was sleeping, having been tired the last night preventing Gokudera from harming the horse.

Nearby, Gokudera sees the two horses they used. The "Useless" one was eating the grass while the "Poisoned" one, which he dubbed, was a little restless. Yes. He named the first one PC and the other U Grade. Gokudera walked towards the U Grade and frowned at his cheerfulness. He had a really, _really_, big grudge on the U Grade. Why did he end up with them in the first place? On the other hand, PC was probably resting. He then looked into the carriage. The horse food bag was empty. Gokudera then turned to U Grade, and the horse was full.

"Hey…did you eat all the food?" Gokudera asked the horse.

Obviously, would a horse answer you? Instead, the horse farted at him. _Again_. So the angry Gokudera, who is ready to explode like a volcano, took out his staff and summoned flame spells, ready to kill the horse. Tsuna, on the other hand, was on the verge of waking up. He opened his eyes, clearing facing the side where Gokudera was. And he saw some Storm Flames. Oh crap. Gokudera was going to kill the horse. Tsuna got up from his position and ran towards Gokudera.

"Die already!"

"Wait, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's wrist, stopping the spells.

Gokudera stared at Tsuna, before realising that his friend is in the vicinity of the spells, which can affect him. The horse was shocked, and stood rooted to the ground. Tsuna and Gokudera relaxed their stances and glanced at the horse with confusion. The horse stood there, like a statue.

"Sorry, Juudaime…I wanted to kill the horse…" Gokudera apologised.

"Gokudera-kun, can you kick the horse?" Tsuna requested.

"What you say?" Gokudera asked.

"Didn't you say you want to kick him?" Tsuna turned to him. Gokudera widened his eyes. He said _kill_, not _kick_.

"But why would you do that?" Gokudera was confused.

"Just kick him already." Tsuna told him, and Gokudera kicked the horse, which led to another fart. The fart was loud and smelly that the two coughed.

"So why did you want me to kick the horse, Juudaime?" Gokudera demanded.

"Because if we don't kick the horse, the stomach won't digest properly. This kind of horse, is in its beginning stages, which means it has to fart more, like how you pat a baby to burp." Tsuna explained.

"So you mean…the horse burps by farting." Gokudera finally realised it.

"Yup." Tsuna smiled at him.

"And why does it like to fart at me?" Gokudera really didn't know why.

"That's because he likes you." Tsuna beamed, ruffling the horse's hair, and the horse even agreed with him.

He giggled, with the clueless Gokudera staring at him. '_He is so kind and cheerful, but the horse likes me?_' Gokudera rubbed his eyes. '_I guess it's out of love._' He thought, ruffling the horse's hair.

"Let's set off now."

"Eh?"

"Just pack up and put everything in the carriage. I'll drive." Tsuna said. Gokudera stood there as Tsuna was about to take something. "You know." Tsuna stopped. "We really intended to take this slow. But now, it's like a race." Tsuna described their current situation, with Gokudera still staring at him.

'_How is it a race?_' Gokudera thought, while Tsuna thought, '_They are going to come after me. No matter what._' Tsuna then packed the box onto the carriage.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Yamamoto was still sleeping. Yes. Still sleeping. He had been practicing his swordplay all night too. At this rate, he might as well become an all-nighter. Gokudera and Tsuna carried him onto the carriage, with his sleeping bag on. They made sure they got everything before setting off. At the town, Yamamoto finally woke up, seeing that all his things are there. And he sees Tsuna and Gokudera talking.

"You finally woke up?"

"Yup. So we are in Koichi already?" Yamamoto asked, and Tsuna nodded.

"Let's get jobs and find some place to rest." Yamamoto said, and the two agreed.

**A day later**

Tsuna looked at the map and looked up again. Gosh, why did he get a job to collect herbs for a pharmacist? '_Anyway, let's get to work._' Tsuna thought as he looked around to look at familiar herbs. Suddenly, someone tripped and fell in front of him once he picked up some lilatia. It was a slightly tanned, little boy who looked exhausted. He had black eyes and black hair. Some logs were scattered on the floor around him. Tsuna walked over, but immediately hid behind a tree as someone approached.

"Hariz, are you okay?" A girl with the same skin colour, black hair but brown eyes, came from behind the boy as Tsuna watched.

"Y-yeah…" The girl helped the boy up.

"Hurry up, stupid and slow slaves!" A booming voice shouted. The two children cringed and picked up everything, running off.

After the coast is clear, Tsuna then continued his work. He wondered who those children he saw earlier. He had never seen a Napoleon tanned to a brown and orange mix colour. Really, it's impossible to see one tanned to that extent. They are not even black. Where do they find those people anyway? Raithel? Impossible, those from that country has white skins. Half of them were Asians, while in the Vongola Empire, majority were Europeans, with some exceptions of Asians. Heck, where did they get those names from? He's starting to sound racist!

He shook his head, trying not to be distracted from things he can't be bothered with. How he ended up sounding like a politician intending to influence the whole empire with propaganda anyway?

* * *

**At the Training Camp**

Rinko was reading in the library. Because of some jealous nobles who constantly accused her of cheating, she had to be exempted from the training. How wonderful is that? Rinko felt like twisting that girl's arm and crush all her bones. It wouldn't be for show. Last time when a man almost kidnapped her, she crushed his arm and threw him into the river in self-defense. Remindful of the fact that she had superhuman strength didn't help at all; she closed the book and headed for her room, thinking of building something to entertain her while she waits until she can go back to train.

* * *

**At the pharmacist**

"Here are the herbs you asked me to get." Tsuna handed him the basket, with the pharmacist checking it.

The pharmacist quietly gave a nod, taking out a sack of coins and handed it to Tsuna. Tsuna took it and counted the coins. He then looked at the pharmacist and gave him a smile.

"Thank you." Tsuna thanked the pharmacist, bowing before leaving the hut.

As he reached the town, Tsuna thinks of what to do tomorrow since they took a short job request. '_Hmm…I think I should go and get some food and water to last us for the journey. I wonder how Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto doing?_' Tsuna thought as he checked his pay, and heads for the food store.

* * *

**At Gokudera's workplace**

"Move it already!"

"Mr. Gokudera, I hope you mind that those horses belong to _us_, not you. Please treat it more kindly." The employer said in the background.

"I know!" Gokudera shouted at him, before turning back at the horse. His employer sighed.

"I should consider firing you permanently, because of the progress you have been making." The employer finally decided.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Tsuna was carrying large packets of food and a cage with a pigeon in it. Yamamoto had been keeping watch as he stayed in the carriage, as he couldn't find a job.

"Wow, you got some food and water supplies?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna loaded them on the carriage.

"Yup, I used half the pay to get these." Tsuna replied and got up the carriage. And he showed Yamamoto the pigeon, "Plus this, it's 75% of my pay."

"Hmm, there seems to be some more time before night comes so why not go around?" Yamamoto kindly offered, seemed that he enjoys spending his time along practicing his swordplay, which the other two forbade him to do so since yesterday.

"I won't know for sure if they're still chasing me." Yamamoto knew what Tsuna meant.

"Well, then don't go in the village. Just hang around the forests and don't get lost." Yamamoto suggested which Tsuna finds it plausible.

Tsuna hops off and heads into the woods. Yamamoto watched the brunette disappear into the woods. Now the coast is clear, Yamamoto decided to hop out and practice his swordplay secretly. This might be the best way to have no one interrupt him. Meanwhile, Tsuna was navigating his way through the forest when he encountered the same children from earlier. The same skin, hair and clothing; it was no mistake. Their eyes met by coincidence, and none of the three spoke.

"Who are you? I think you're not a resident of this town." The older girl spoke first, relaxing her stance, holding the boy's hand.

"I'm just a traveller. Where are you from? You don't look like you are from this country." Tsuna curiously asked, eyeing the two again.

The girl looked at the boy and he looked at her, before turning to face Tsuna. They both had a slightly afraid and hesitating faces, as if they couldn't tell their secret. But Tsuna's enticing smile lifted their hesitation, and they decided to trust him.

"We're slaves." They answered, and Tsuna had a surprised look. Slaves? He never heard of any slaves before. Was it the child abuse reported in the papers? "And we came from Serabia(Se-ray-bia)." The girl added.

"Serabia? I have never heard of a place with a name like that." Tsuna wished that they were making this up, especially the part on the slaves.

"Serabia is located at the other side of the world, part of some Muslim countries grouped together. Then there's a country above them that were inhabited by Asian people." The girl explained, leaving Tsuna trying to digest the information.

"Okay…" Tsuna is rather unnerved since they spoke his language and even know much more than he would. Then he decided to ask for their names. "What are your names?" He kindly asked.

"My name is Saya and this is Hariz." The girl introduced herself and the little boy beside her.

"My name is Tsuna, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Tsuna bowed, making the two children laugh at his performance, pretending to hold a hat in his hand.

Tsuna slowly looked up, seeing extremely happy faces on them. '_If they were slaves, they would never had joy, relief or even…love._' Tsuna thought, finding some injuries on their arms and legs, which they hid earlier. '_They were even desperate in hiding those._' Tsuna figured that those were scars and they being beaten.

"Where did you get those?" Tsuna asked, pointing at one of their injuries, which the two stopped laughing and immediately kept their mouths shut.

'_They really don't want to answer me, do they?_' Tsuna shot a suspecting look at them, and Saya had beads of perspiration falling off their face. Hariz trembled, holding tightly on Saya's arm, saying something in a language Tsuna didn't understand. Saya replied back, in the same language as well. She turned to see Tsuna, who seemed to have not understood what they spoke. She switched back to their usual language.

"You don't understand what we spoke?" Saya asked curiously.

"I didn't know another language like that exists." Tsuna admitted, seeing that he didn't really seem to be a multi-linguist.

"We came from a country where the official language is Malay. Malay is not really a well-known language like Chinese anyway." Saya explained why, so it seems Tsuna have never heard of Malay.

"How did you end up here anyway?" No answer came. '_They are really persistent in not telling anything._' Tsuna thought. '_Or…they can't say anything, and the worst case scenario would be that they were coerced into silence._' He finally realised why they didn't speak a word. "Well, maybe I say you guys came from Fantasy land." He adopted a literature type of behaviour.

It piqued their interest.

"Fan..ta..sy land?" Hariz stammered, slowly releasing his hold on Saya's arm.

"Yup! It's a magical place where everyone can go and be happy!" Tsuna entertained the little boy.

"Happy?" Tsuna turned to look at Saya. "What is the meaning of happy?" Saya asked, and Tsuna was dumbfounded.

"Don't you have a happy childhood?" Tsuna asked.

"No." The answer came. But, she continued. "Well, maybe a little before I got here." Tsuna smiled.

However, it didn't last long when a giant man came, shouting in a booming voice. "Where did you two brats go? Don't go around spreading rumours!" He grabbed them up with force.

"Where are you taking them!?" Tsuna demanded, as Hariz started to cry.

The man stopped in his footsteps and looked at Tsuna from behind.

"Listen brat, they are slaves since birth and always be slaves." Saya flinched at the comment. "Don't try to save them. The Slave Register will kill them if you do." The man advised Tsuna, who was getting angry by the minute.

"They are still human beings!" He screamed in response.

"Boy. Nothing is fair in this world. And if you think of going against me and 40 other branches, I bet you'll die. So don't ever, save them." He repeated again, and left, ignoring Tsuna's further pleas.

'_What an unbelieving despicable person!_' Tsuna was angry, but calmed down. '_But he seemed a little right on that part…that…they were slaves._' He felt a little upset. '_Why does enslaving exist in this peaceful world? Why?_' He asked himself, wondering whether to save them or not.

By the time he came back, Gokudera was again, depressed in the carriage and Yamamoto practicing his sword.

"Did Gokudera get fired again?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto, who nodded and didn't pay attention to Tsuna at all. He frowned that Yamamoto didn't listen to their advice about staying up late. "Yamamoto. Are you listening?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto sternly. Really, it's hard to get some fanatic's attention, especially to those who are so motivated to do their own things.

"Yeah." Yamamoto replied nonchalantly.

"So why are you still practicing?" Tsuna demanded, and Yamamoto stopped for a moment.

In realisation, Yamamoto looked at him, then at his sword. He then blushed in embarrassment and puts away his sword and apologised to Tsuna. When he apologised, Tsuna had a really strange thought. '_Why do I sound like a 40 year old mother when he apologises like this?_' He definitely didn't want to find that out.

* * *

"What? Slaves?" Gokudera was surprised after hearing Tsuna's story.

The group were having a campfire, well, since they would leave the next morning too. Tsuna told the two about the slaves too. '_This kind of reminds me of those heroes who save the victims even though it's hopeless…That really sounds too cliché to be used in our situation._' He thought, remembering that love story with the bickering couple.

"It's not surprising anymore, right?" Yamamoto commented. "But why that man would talk to you and leave you alone?"He asked curiously.

"I don't know. He said something about the slave register." Tsuna mentioned.

"Slave register?" The two turned to Gokudera. "I think that thing is run by some of the corrupt ministers in the palace. And it wasn't approved by the king." He explained, making Tsuna change a little in the view of the king.

"Who ran it?"

"I don't know. But I heard the Crown Prince didn't care about it, even though he had the power to stop it. No one even dare to tell the king in case they get assassinated by that minister." Gokudera continued, with the two paying attention to Gokudera. "I believe that person who started the slave register would be the Prime Minister." The two couldn't believe it.

The Prime Minister was believed, to be nice and kind person. That's what the media says. Not even one noble would want to greet him, since he actually taxes all of them for money.

"Why? I thought the newspapers say he was kind." Tsuna didn't understand.

"That's because he bribed them. I met him before during a ceremony for the crown prince. He's such a bastard. He spit on some nobles who didn't dress properly for their attire. He really ticks me off. He even asked me for my pocket money." Gokudera angrily said.

"So what happens if we go against him?"

"I heard some peasant rescued one of his servants from dying, but that man ordered," Gokudera stopped and said in a soft voice, "to kill him and his family in secret. No one knew what happened to the family at all and they didn't bother to know." He finished his sentence.

"So…what do we do?" Tsuna asked.

"I say that we find someone way above his powers and exile him. Forever." Gokudera happily suggested, which Tsuna and Yamamoto found it strange.

"But who else is way above his ranks?" Yamamoto asked, since no one was told much of the top.

"We have a secret weapon." Tsuna said, and the two turned to him.

"Who?"

"It's Kasumi. She has a load of information we can get." Tsuna said, and the two found it a little shocking.

"Really?

"Believe it or not, you can try sending a letter to her and see how many information she can actually provide." Tsuna smiled, seeing that the two don't really agree with that fact.

After a while, the two gave up. They can't give Tsuna a alternative. So Tsuna wrote a letter in Japanese (It was best to do so, even though English was more preferred, Kasumi would like Japanese to go with her name.) and used the pigeon to send the message. The next day, the three set off again, hoping that the chasers hadn't caught up yet. And they haven't. Meanwhile, Kasumi receives the pigeon at her home balcony and read the message.

She looks up, thinking, '_I guess I can add that information he wanted with the one he needs now._' Kasumi then retreated into her room, going to the messenger machine powered by magic to collect information.

End of Chapter 12

* * *

**Hey...does anyone realise that the country doesn't have a name? I didn't decide one for it, and I would like your suggestions, readers. Readers, you're welcome to vote by reviews, or suggest a name for this country who has no name. (Remember, the country is divided into four areas, three are empires, one is neutral, and it's the whole thing we're talking about. Please, help me so I won't refer the 'country' as 'the country', would you? That would make you bored, remember? And I don't want that. Please suggest some names.  
**

**~Hajimeru Rinko  
**


	13. Ch 13: A Journey Part 6

******Written by Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The fantasy adventures of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note: I do not own KHR!  
Here's another filler chapter! Comments at the end of this chapter. Read and Review please!  
**

**

* * *

**

A Fantasy Tale Chapter 13: A Journey Part 6

"What the heck is all this!?" Someone shouted.

This was the official post office in Kokyusa. The postmen were bewildered on what to do with the huge amount of papers that could hardly fit in approximately 500 or more letters.

"First it's 500 books, second it was a 1000 kg package, and now 2,482 papers. What else is next?" The postman summed up the craziest mails that came ever yet.

"A 10,000 kg crane?" A salesgirl suggested.

"Yeah right. Now how are we going to deliver these…" He scratched his head.

**Somewhere along Hyuuchi; three days later**

"Boys! There's a letter for you!" A middle aged woman shouted, and the three ran to the front door.

Standing right in front of them, is some countless pile of papers with information. Gokudera and Yamamoto dropped their jaws in shock. How did the post office send these? Wait, how did _she _come up with this bizarre number of papers? Tsuna looked at the middle aged woman, knowing that she was joking with only "a letter". The pigeon came back and landed on Tsuna's arm. Tsuna slowly removed the message from the pigeon, and the pigeon remained perched on his arm. He opened the letter, reading it.

Dear Tsuna,

Sorry for the heck load of papers. I guess there's a lot of information I could get. So, I stacked all these together as much as possible, cutting it from 9,428 pages to a mere 2,482. Hope it isn't troublesome.

Kasumi

"How are we going to take all these into the carriage? These will make the carriage really heavy, you know." Yamamoto asked, and Tsuna shrugged in response.

"Listen boys, if you're gonna read them then keep them outside! My house has no space for useless papers."

"Madam Rora, these can be recycled." Tsuna tried to explain.

"I DON'T CARE! READ THEM ALL AND SEND THEM BACK!" The woman slammed the door.

"Wow. That's surprising." Yamamoto said.

"That's what an average person would say when they see these piles going up to the trees." Gokudera mentioned as he picked up some and read some, hoping to find some blackmailing evidence about the prime minister. "I'm gonna look for some blackmailing material." He said, searching for the papers.

"How are you going to blackmail him?" Tsuna asked.

"Simple…I put it in the newspapers." Gokudera replied.

"And I thought the prime minister _bribes_ the newspapers." Yamamoto pointed.

"Oh. I forgot." Gokudera mentioned, blushing in embarrassment.

"How can you just forget the fact that the prime minister bribes the media when you just told us the same thing two days ago?" Tsuna yelled in shock.

"Sorry, but I just hate him so much. He is like; all the nobles' number one enemy." Gokudera claimed as he puts back the papers.

"Well, let's start looking." Tsuna suggested as he puts the papers with royalty information (the one he requested back in chapter 5) into the carriage.

* * *

**A Day Later**

The boys finally finish the paper and hid the papers in the carriage. The only good piece of useful information was that only a person of royalty could topple the prime minister. From the information, it revealed that there were two other females, but they were of no use and only males would be able to topple the prime minister. The information didn't reveal the names, but Kasumi noted that Tsuna should read the one he requested earlier.

So Tsuna went to the carriage and took it out to read. But when he was going to read it, suddenly, Gokudera came in, saying that it was an emergency. Tsuna put it back into the bag and followed Gokudera to the 'problem'. It led Tsuna to a field that's burnt, and completely lifeless. Madam Rora was cross while Yamamoto was apologising repeatedly.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"These two brats burnt the farm! No way am I letting you guys come and turn my farm into a wasteland! Recover it at once!" Madam Rora angrily demanded. Oh well, commoners can be selfish.

"Don't worry, this will solve…" Gokudera was able to take out something.

"Wait." Tsuna stopped Gokudera. "It's best that I do it." Tsuna said.

"Why, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm the only one here who has farming experience." Tsuna explained.

"Why didn't you say it earlier? You must make sure this farm is full of life by tomorrow!" Madam Rora nagged. Tsuna was annoyed. At least the woman wasn't fat.

"What? I'm not some kind of green finger who can grow a garden overnight!" Tsuna protested.

"You either do it or I'll do the worse of all." Madam Rora threatened.

"Mother, Rome is not built in one day." Her son, Darian, mentioned, coming out of the house.

"Okay fine, than tell me what did he do to my farm?" Madam Rora demanded from Darian.

"Mother, just give them some time to rebuild it." Her son convinced her, and she went back into the house.

After she slammed the door, the son sighed and turned to them.

"I think it's best if you teach them how to farm." He told them briefly, partially, he wouldn't want his mother to be angry.

"Okay." Tsuna reluctantly took a plow.

"Juudaime let me help you…" Gokudera was cut off.

"And make sure you don't make the matter worse for your friend." The son butted in, pointing it out.

"Okay…let's plow the land first…we wouldn't want the plants growing in weird places." Tsuna picked up a plow and handed it to Gokudera, who eyed the plow in confusion.

"Well, what do I do?" Yamamoto asked.

"Get the seeds from the storage shed." Tsuna said as he started to plow.

"Alright, Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he headed for the shed.

"Here's the key to open the lock. Don't lose it." The son gave a key to Yamamoto, who opened it.

After a while, they planted the seeds. Gokudera suddenly took out something, and started to pour onto it.

"Wait! What are you putting in there?" Tsuna asked immediately.

"The studies of Leopado said that larva is needed to make the seed germinate and useful for farming." Gokudera said, having a bucket filled with hot lava to prepare to fall on to the ground.

"Wait! Where did you get that?" Tsuna was shocked.

"Teleportation flame magic. I had it in an orb beforehand." Gokudera nonchalantly replied.

"You can't use lava to water the seed! You'll kill it!" Tsuna stopped Gokudera.

"But it said…"

"Lava can make the ground fertile for farming! Not for watering the seeds!" Tsuna snatched the bucket, completely unbelievable of how naïve these two are when it comes to farming.

"Hey Tsuna! Look at this!" Yamamoto shouted, and Tsuna turned in his direction.

Right before his eyes, Yamamoto was holding a sword, preparing to cut off a branch of a young tree.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna demanded as he walked towards him, arms akimbo.

"Practicing my swordplay." Yamamoto replied, which Tsuna held his hands to stop him from swinging it down.

"Do we have the time to do that now?" Tsuna asked him.

"Er…no." Yamamoto answered.

"Do you remember who got us to be stranded here in the first place?" Tsuna reminded him.

"Uhhh…." Yamamoto couldn't answer.

"Get back to work." Tsuna ordered, and handed him a rake.

"Okay Tsuna." Yamamoto handed him the sword and took the rake, running off.

This is not going to be an easy task.

* * *

Sure enough, the farm was perfect by tomorrow. Not without so many mishaps that Gokudera almost poured insects on the seedlings, and including when Yamamoto picked off ladybugs instead of caterpillars. Madam Rora was pleased, and therefore decided to get the boys build a fence. Having ordered some wood, Darian helped them build the fence.

"Gosh, why are we doing this in the first place?" Gokudera wasn't happy with how Madam Rora was treating them.

"Well, my mother didn't have anyone to look after her anymore." Darian explained, using a hammer to smack the wood into the ground.

"I thought you are going to look after her." Tsuna mentioned.

"My father was killed in a mining incident and my sister died of an illness, leaving us two left. Even though I finished my studies, I still have to go get a job at Kokyusa soon and she'll be left alone to fend on her own." Darian told them, making the three feel bad.

"Sorry, we didn't know." Tsuna apologised as he nailed the wood.

"Never mind, no one knows everything. I'll try to see whether she's willing to leave our home and move. Mostly, commoners are stubborn to no end that they'll never leave their homes." Darian pointed, which made Tsuna remember an incident when a woman burnt her new house down as she refused to move.

"Come on, it's just a house, why they refuse to leave?" Gokudera ignorantly commented.

"It holds their memories." Darian agreed with Tsuna, while the two looked at him. "The bond for the neighbours living in villages is tight, and most likely no one wanted the bond to be gone." Tsuna explained the reason why most old people refuse to leave their homes.

"I see."

* * *

"Thanks for building the fence! And here's some pocket money." Madam Rora handed them a sack of coins.

"Thanks." Tsuna received it, and put it on the carriage. "Thanks for the stay too."

"Well, you better go before your horse go eat all our hay." Madam Rora pointed at the U Grade horse.

The three turned to the horse, with a sweat drop. Gokudera was already furious and was ready to explode like a volcano.

Gokudera kicked the U Grade horse countless times while the other two apologised repeatedly. Madam Rora sighed, and entered her home.

"It's best if you go now, in case she'll explode." Darian suggested, which they agreed.

So they sped off immediately, not without kicking the U Grade horse to start up. With Tsuna on the horses, it seems the guys would go off-track. Darian peered and it looks like the situation is bad. _Really_ bad.

"Hey mum, did something happen to the carriage?" Darian asked his mother, since it's mostly her job to watch the carriage.

"I think some of the monkeys came and almost sabotaged it. Good thing I chased them away." Madam Rora answered.

"Well unfortunately, they seem to be entering the monkey's territory." Darian concluded as the boys struggled with the horses.

"How come the horses are crazy?" Yamamoto asked as the things in the carriage rocked.

"You kicked too much!" Tsuna yelled as they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Tsuna panted as they set up camp a few hours later, as their carriage almost smashed into some trees and the horses are dead tired. Gokudera was repeatedly apologising to him and Tsuna was getting sick of the word 'sorry' already. Yamamoto was fixing up the carriage while the horses rest. Tsuna helped started up the fire after Gokudera found some branches to burn. It was silent for a while, before Gokudera spoke up.

"Hey, Juudaime, do you ever want to have your memories back?" Gokudera asked Tsuna worriedly.

Tsuna thought for a while. No one really asked the question until now.

"Maybe yes, or maybe not. Are you afraid that I'll change if I did?" Tsuna replied, and Gokudera was taken aback.

"I'm not afraid if Tsuna gets his memories back." The two turned to see Yamamoto coming back with some bananas.

"He's not asking you!" Gokudera scorned, as Yamamoto 'snatched' his answer.

"Don't be so anti-social. Here, these are the bananas." Yamamoto handed the bananas up for grabs.

Gokudera snatched on and reluctantly ate it. '_Seems like he doesn't like Yamamoto._' Tsuna thought, and sighed. He then decides to read a foreign language book, and forgets about the data Kasumi had sent him earlier. While back at Kasumi's home, the girl was instantly worried at the data she sent him. If he had a chance to read it, that would be a long time from now, unfortunately.

End of Chapter 13

* * *

**Well, I'm not too sure if I should speed up the story or slow it down, as I really don't want this to end in just 20+ chapters. Sure, maybe 50+ chapters, but oh well. I still have more ideas to make this story longer. Someone had become my editor(no, not a beta-reader) from this chapter onwards, so probably expect a little different style. Reviews, please! I feel so jealous when other fics have more reviews(if the story sucks, I hate it, but if the story is worth it, I would say they deserve it.) New poll at the profile! Whether you want Tsuna to have a split-personality, or remain the same, or have some kind of problem...bla bla bla, it's a must to vote!**

**~Hajimeru Rinko  
**


	14. Ch 14: A Journey Part 7

******Written by Hajimeru Rinko  
Full Summary: The fantasy adventures of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who ventures to seek out the past that he had forgotten as a child. When he sets out, he is chased by people who claimed to know his 'past'. Who is he actually? Will he find out and is he prepared to face the burden that would be in front of him? AU and OC.  
Note: I do not own KHR!  
Here's chapter 14. Hope it didn't fail.**

******

* * *

**

A Fantasy Tale Chapter 14: A Journey Part 7

"Where you boys are going?" An old man asked the three as he served them food.

They were resting at the Hyuuchi Bar, since they arrived at the town safely, but not without damage, as they have to throw out the banana supply due to monkeys chasing their carriage. Tsuna almost had a phobia of monkeys, but for now, he's fine. For what happened to the monkeys, please imagine Gokudera cooking some marshmallows and replace the marshmallows with monkeys.

"We are going to the port city." Tsuna answered.

"I see. Then be careful of the Witch's Forest." The waiter advised them.

"The Witch's…what?" Yamamoto didn't get it.

"The Witch's Forest. It's a haunted place where all the trees are more like thorn-like and conifer-like plants. Some rumours were going on saying that a witch lives there and would catch anyone who trespasses her territory. Common ones include her cooking the person, feeding them frog legs and eyeballs, and feeding the person to a monster. Though, it's kind of strange, since it started about…five years ago." The old man explained, and then hurriedly went back to his work.

"Witches? They don't exist, you know." Gokudera commented, and Yamamoto nodded.

"But maybe the witch just uses normal magic like everybody." Tsuna pointed, before returning to eating their food.

* * *

**At IMAM**

Rinko checked the doll properly when Rina came in.

"What is that?" Rina asked coldly, well, when she was speaking in a cheerful voice?

"Something I built." Rinko said as she puts the wig.

"Where's the eyes?" Rina pointed at the empty eye sockets.

"This is a robot." Rinko claimed, quietly putting voice chords in the doll's throat.

"Robot? Haha, very funny." Rina sarcastically insulted and sat on her bed.

Rinko ignored her and installed the eye sockets, giving her doll sight. Next, she had to put in batteries too. At the side of the doll's left arm was labelled '01'. As she puts in the magic batteries, Rinko sees that the doll needs a makeover after everything has been installed. Colouring the skin and finalizing the doll's eye colour, Rinko opens her closet to look for the clothes she sewn earlier.

"What are you looking for?" Rina asked Rinko.

"Well, some clothes I've sewn back then." Rinko got some clothes out and closed the closet, heading to the doll and dressing her up.

And the doll that looked at her, had double ponytails and eyes of the same colour.

* * *

**Back at Tsuna and company**

"Hmm…we might not be staying for long so probably we will find short odd jobs." Tsuna held a piece of paper in his hands.

"Okay Tsuna." Yamamoto headed off to look for a short job.

"Agreed, Juudaime." Gokudera said after Yamamoto and followed Tsuna to the job board at the left.

Among the job requests, Tsuna sees an old piece of paper attached to the board, torn and withering away.

"What is that?"Tsuna asked, as they couldn't read it.

"Oh you mean that? It's from the witch." A man walked from the butcher stall.

"Eh?"

"The witch posted it here four years ago, and the request is insane." The man said as he looked at the paper, which its contents are fading and could not be seen.

"Is it…chopping up people for limbs or digging into people for intestines?" Gokudera immediately guessed, and Tsuna plus Yamamoto felt like throwing up.

"Nah…it was asking for a young boy to go sing the 'Servant of Evil' for her. But it also put, "If you are not the one, I'll kill you." Or something like that. Anyway, every mother forbade their son from going to her in case the witch kidnaps them after this request got up."

"Oh…"

"Well I gotta get back to work. See ya boys, and don't get involved. Also, better not take the route pass that cursed place." The man left, going back to work.

The boys watched as the man went back to work.

* * *

**At IMAM**

"Rina, do you learn music magic before?" Rinko asked as she put back a book into the shelf.

"Yes, but my father cut me off from the lessons and forced me to come here." Rina said quickly, avoiding Rinko's gaze.

"What happened?" Rinko asked worriedly as she walked over.

"What should I tell you?" Rina turned away from her, crossing her arms.

Rinko didn't mind and went back to do her work. Maybe she would go ask Takamachi-sensei to tell her more about Rina. As she went to the window, she sees Takamachi-sensei training the girls, and probably she'd have to ask later.

* * *

**Back at Tsuna**

"Here you go." Tsuna handed a little boy his flowers after keeping the money in the cashier.

Tsuna took up a job at the florist, as the assistant was sick.

"Thanks! Now I can give my mum a present!" The boy exclaimed as he received the flowers.

"Is your family poor?" Tsuna asked the boy, seeing that he was dressed in rags.

"Yes. My father builds things for a living while my mother sews for others. My brother got taken away by the war." The boy had difficulty saying about his brother, and Tsuna felt sad for him, seeing that the brother was the closest one to the boy.

"Well, I hope your brother comes home and he'll enjoy the special occasion with you." Tsuna happily told him, cheering the boy up a lot and he went out the shop.

'_The poor boy has no playmates to play with. And it's war, war, war. Why is there war in the first place?_' Tsuna thought as the owner of the shop approached him.

"Did you forget what is the occasion coming soon?" She said, and Tsuna turned to look at her curiously. "It's Mother's Day. The boy wanted to buy his mother flowers." It hit Tsuna with a pang. Of course, it was Mother's day! What child would buy a flower for? Why did he forget?

Still, Tsuna wasn't really surprised. He won't really buy anything for that 'fat' mother of his whenever it's Mother's Day since three years ago. But somehow, it struck him hard. Was it about that 'fat' mother or was it about someone else? He clenched his forehead, suddenly remembering an image of a woman with short light brown hair, wearing a blue, ball dress, sitting in a garden. It flashed for a moment, and the woman was smiling at him. Just… who is she?

* * *

**At Gokudera and Yamamoto**

"Jeez, there's nothing for us to do." Gokudera said, crossing his arms.

"Well then, let's fix up the carriage. There's some spare wood we got from Darian's place." Yamamoto hopped off, taking a hammer and some wood.

"Great idea to spend the time. The first time you actually give a good idea." Gokudera commented with a little happy tone in his voice.

"When was I ever stupid?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ever since you were born, mortal." Gokudera answered in a ghostly voice.

"Stop calling me human from a occult view and help me out!" Yamamoto shouted loudly, and for once, Gokudera shut up about his occult stuff.

Earlier, when there wasn't any jobs, Gokudera kept on showing Yamamoto his occult collection, books, and some "recipes" for such occult things. Yamamoto, at first, thought it was fun, but later, he got annoyed and almost puked at the contents of the collection too. What it involved, are censored for teenagers and kids as they will develop a phobia on the normal version of the collection. This is what happened to Yamamoto since he got freaked out by a normal spoon due to the _ghoul _spoon.

**

* * *

Hours later**

After he finished, the owner paid Tsuna some Piseces and Tsuna went to do some shopping. As he walked through the crowd, a mysterious stranger followed him, with the boy unaware of his presence.

"Here's your bread." The stallholder passed Tsuna some bread while Tsuna passed her some coins.

As the stallholder counted her coins, she sees the mysterious person moving around in circles and curiously wondered if the person was a wanted criminal. Not minding that, she returned the change to Tsuna and Tsuna left. And surprisingly, the mysterious person followed him. '_Hmm…Shadow magic. How unexpected. And I'm even surprised that there are more pedophiles recently who just love to kidnap brunettes._' The stallholder thought with a bored face when a customer approached her for bread.

Tsuna hurriedly walked, as it was getting dark soon. After turning around the corner the stranger followed him, finding no one. Tsuna then suddenly attacked from above, stepping on the head, and jumping off, running for his life. Before he could get the person off his trail, the stranger managed to get a tracker on Tsuna's back, which Tsuna couldn't feel and he carried on running. The stranger stopped after that, before leaving the scene. After running for a while, Tsuna panted, wondering if the person had stopped chasing him.

'_Crap…I guess I need to hurry._' Tsuna thought, turning to go back to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

By the time he got there, Yamamoto and Gokudera finished reconstructing the carriage and Tsuna climbed in from the back.

"Back?"

"I got chased, you know."

"Oh. Not the Knightmares again?"

"Are you talking about _them_?" Gokudera emphasized at the word 'them', and it sounded serious.

"Why? Anything wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"I heard that the Knightmares are a _peacekeeping_ group, not a kidnapping group." Gokudera commented, putting his hand on his chin.

"It's _assassinate_, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna corrected him and he turned to him. "They had been trying to kill me for a few months!" Tsuna shouted.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Gokudera asked, getting a little upset.

"We didn't have a chance to tell you." Tsuna pointed.

"I could have applied a Protection Order!" Gokudera shouted.

"As if you could apply one for a peasant, because they can apply one for themselves." Yamamoto had hit Gokudera hard.

'_That's kind of a good point…really._' Tsuna agreed with him. Sometimes, if you want to make humour, it's really not funny if you make the character lack common sense. '_They don't seem like a bickering couple now. It's a best friend pair now._' Tsuna thought, thinking of the book where two boys work together to save their friend from a dragon, but at first, they fought, but then reconciled together. At this rate, they might as well become a gag pair.

* * *

**At Kasumi**

Kasumi was doing her homework when her brother Kaito stepped in.

"I suppose you are free?" Kaito asked Kasumi.

"Yes. Was there any requests?" Kasumi said, not looking up as her brother approached.

"A friend of mine requested for music magic and technology."

"Can't you do it?"

"I would, but I got others which are way bigger and besides, it's best to get experience." Kaito explained, and Kasumi agreed as Kaito puts the paper on the table.

Considering that their mother asked Kaito to start working for their information organization, it's expected that Kasumi is also going to follow in his footsteps, same with her younger siblings. The rule was, 'You can request for information, but you must also contribute information in order to do so.', and since Kasumi hasn't paid back for the royal family information gathering, she don't need to reject.

"This should be easy…" Kasumi commented as she looked up and down the task sheet, rocking her chair.

"And don't you dare give useless information like last time. This one is from a friend, and you better do it well." Kaito warned, and left her room as Kasumi stopped rocking her chair.

Kasumi rolled her eyes, obviously remembering what happened last time when the man barged into the room, saying that the information was insufficient. If it were to be a friend, Kaito would personally take her to the place she hates most; the basement and leave her in a special place with the things she hates to see the most, and she wouldn't want to suffer. Kasumi then looked on the top of the page. It read: 'Requested by: Sawada Rinko'. The surname sounds familiar…where did she hear it from?

**

* * *

Back at Tsuna and company at night**

"Okay, we are done packing up." Gokudera said, washing the sweat off his forehead.

"That's good. Go on the carriage first."

"Hey Tsuna, there's something I'm kind of feeling uncomfortable about now."

"What is it?"

"If someone chase you but failed, wouldn't they implant a tracker on you?" Yamamoto asked, and it struck Tsuna that he had lowered his guard now.

'_Maybe I was thinking of running away so badly that I've forgotten._' Tsuna thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Strangely, this stranger has got to the weirdest ever." Yamamoto said, kneeling down behind Tsuna.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Because there is a Smiley Face-like thing on your back." Yamamoto pointed, and Tsuna tried to look at his back, while Gokudera came out to see it.

End of Chapter 14

**

* * *

I worked hard in order to update fast. Unfortunately, I can't think of any more filler, so we might get a little bit closer to the real plot. And no, they won't go into the Witch's Forest **_**that **_** fast. Plus, I might have made the characters OOC. From the poll, it seems only FOUR people voted. Majority chose neutral. Well, I've been thinking up of theories and many much.**

**This week's chapter(279) was very warming and heartbreaking. Uni, I hope you're in a good place right now.**

**~Hajimeru Rinko**


	15. IMPORTANT

**MUST READ**

I am going to rewrite the story.

Sorry for the inconvenience but I ran out of ideas to continue it as it is now. Furthermore, I need time to make the story more interesting and less complicated. Please understand and I hope you can enjoy the rewritten version. I will also clear out the reviews too so that people may review again.

~Hajimeru Rinko


	16. Big NOTICE MUST READ!

**Big notice:**

**A Fantasy Tale I, the rewritten version of A Fantasy Tale, is released. Please look forward to the rewritten version and expect this story not to be updated anymore. A Fantasy Tale will be renamed A Fantasy Tale I to separate the two, and also you are reminded that there will be a sequel after this A Fantasy Tale I. A Fantasy Tale I is rewritten to be more darker and less comedic, after seeing that I'm totally focusing too much on comedy. I'll keep the original version up for a good reason, I do not want to jumble up everything, the reviews getting messed up and more as I had seen. It is very untidy.**

**Furthermore, I had literally taken too much break from working on this series. But I hope you guys will move over to A Fantasy Tale I and gradually hope I will not screw up again.**

**Here is the link to the rewrriten version: **.net/s/6381869/1/A_Fantasy_Tale_I

**Make sure to copy and paste! Review too!  
**

**Thank you for reading.**

**~Hajimeru Rinko  
**


End file.
